El Cerezo, El Lobo y La hechicera Oscura
by Hanna H. Darko
Summary: Son tiempos oscuros para todos, tiempos sin esperanza, aunque aun esperan una salvación, aun esperan que la Hechicera cerezo los salve, aun esperan que la sangre deje de brotar y que la tiranía muera, aun los esperan... aun esperan al lobo, al cerezo y...
1. La llegada de la Hechicera Oscura

**Hola, el día de hoy son las 10:50 am y apenas tal vez 20 minutos me levante de mi sueño, la noche de ayer me compre un libro nuevo y me dedique a leerlo hasta sentir que acabaría durmiendo abrazada a el, decidí dejarlo a un lado de la cama y me levante para encender la luz de noche, eran la 1:32 am… el ventilador giraba a su máximo y yo comencé entonces a tratar de dormir, después de todo ello obtuve un gran resultado ya que hoy he despertado con una nueva idea, un nuevo fic, como ya han advertido, un fic no muy alegre debo decir, pero bastante interesante asi que creo que ya no quiero hablar más por lo cual, empezaré con la historia de una buena vez… **

_Escuchando: "Si tu me quisieras" de LU n.n_

-"…"- estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

"**El Cerezo, El Lobo y La Hechicera Oscura"**

_**Capitulo I**_

"**_LA LLEGADA DE LA HECHICERA OSCURA… EL FRÍO LOBO"_**

Eran tiempos difíciles, la tierra había sido dividida en cinco grandes reinos gobernados por magos, tiranos que abusaban de los mortales y perseguían a los de su clase, temían ser derrocados y por ello trataban a toda costa de eliminar a cualquiera que pudiese representar algun peligro para ellos y sus crueles gobiernos, las sombras se habían apoderado del cielo y este se había oscurecido casi por completo, el sol ya casi no brillaba y las noches se habían vuelto más frías, un halo de luz rodeaba la luna, señalando un mal presagió, todos los sabían, incluso los mortales, pero aun había algunos magos, hechiceros y brujas que se rehusaban a perderse, a ceder ante los reyes.

No puedo decir que entre ellos se encontrase nuestra hechicera, más bien ella no era otra más que una sobreviviente, había escapado ya un mes atrás de un calabozo y lo único que esperaba era encontrar un buen lugar en el cual refugiarse, asi era como había llegado a ese poblado, igual de pobre y desolado que cualquier otro, o hasta peor, más al llegar advirtió miradas curiosas sobre ella, no presto atención y continuo con su camino, estaba cansada y sin paciencia alguna para escuchar, sin voz para ser escuchada, demasiado cansada y hambrienta, en esos momentos se le antojaba una buena rebanada de pan de nuez e irónicamente vino, una copa de vino tinto frente a una chimenea que le permitiese calentar sus heladas manos, no paraba de llover, estaba empapada, continuo su camino por la empedrada calle y aun con las miradas sobre ella, se detuvo frente a la que parecía ser una posada y camino hacía la puerta, toco pero nadie contesto…

En el lugar se sentía un aire de magia y misticismo, entró, después de todo la puerta estaba abierta, sus pasos hacían eco en el piso de madera y la esencia de la magia había aumentado, camino hacía la puerta trasera y a penas si asomo la cabeza, no quería mojarse aun más, suspiro, el ambiente era tan helado y sombrío que incluso había podido apreciar su aliento en ese suspiro

-"Enseguida voy"-escucho decir a una voz, retrocedió un poco y fue a sentarse sobre una meseta, junto sus manos y se dedico a soplarlas tratando de calentarse un poco, era imposible, estaba tan empapada, tan helada –"Buenas tardes"-escucho decir a la misma voz, solo que esta vez más cercana a ella

-"Ojala fueran buenas"-susurro con frialdad y sin mirar a su interlocutor, le bastaba con saber que era un hombre quien compartía esa estancia con ella, no quería saber nada más

-"Mi nombre es Eriol Hiiraguizawa"-se presento el extraño

-"Ilya, Ilya Aragon"-dijo ella sin hacer mucho ajetreo con su nombre

-"Mucho gusto"-dijo el hombre, ella suspiro –"¿Dime Aragon que te ha traído por aquí?"-cuestiono

-"Ilya, llámame Ilya…"-dijo en un susurro –"Y no me ha traído nada… tan solo voy de paso…"-agrego como respuesta a la pregunta que le habían hecho

-"Entonces creo que puedo ofrecerte lo que buscas"-agrego, hasta en ese entonces ella se volvió a mirarlo, no debía tener más de 17 años, su cabello azabache y sus ojos como un par de zafiros tras esas gafas circulares, su tez nívea y una sonrisa tranquila ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír en una época como la que vivían? en cierto modo se sintió un tanto celosa, otra vez suspiro y al hacerlo sintió su piel helarse aun más

-"Supongo"-dijo secamente, desato la capa negra de su cuello y la dejo caer al suelo, Eriol la observo, sus cabellos rojos como el fuego, hechos rizos y en ellos una mechas negras, era una extraña fascinante, pensó el joven, sus ojos de color durazno y su piel blanca como la nieve, se veía tan tersa y suave, sus labios azules por el clima, pero el estaba seguro de que en algun buen momento habían sido rosados y tiernos, la extraña aparentaba tener su misma edad aunque era sin duda más baja que el, era simplemente bella…

-"En la otra estancia hay una chimenea… puedes calentarte ahí si asi lo deseas"-ofreció el joven, ella asintió y bajo del lugar en el que se encontraba, camino hacía el sitio que le habían indicado

Antes de poder llegar a la puerta unos golpes resonaron contra la puerta de entrada y ella detuvo su paso y agacho la cabeza

-"Parece que han venido a darte la bienvenida"-dijo el joven de mirada zafiro, ella se encogió de hombros y lo observo de reojo caminar hacía la puerta, al abrirla se topo con un par de hombres notablemente más altos y fuertes que el, vestidos con armaduras de color plata, debían de ser soldados del rey o reina, en fin a ella que le importaba

-"¿En donde esta?"-escucho preguntar a uno de los hombres

-"No se de que me hablan"-contesto Hiiraguizawa, el hombre lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo, aun asi no se inmuto

-"Te exijo que me digas en donde has escondido a la hechicera"-ordeno el hombre

-"Aquí no hay ninguna hechicera"-contesto el joven, el hombre lo soltó y Eriol quedo sentado en el suelo, los hombres caminaron hacía el interior de la posada, Ilya no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar en el que se había quedado parada.

Uno de los soldados camino hasta ella y la tomo por la muñeca, ella no hizo nada por zafarse y Eriol la observo con detenimiento¿Ella estaba tan cansada como para intentar defenderse? se pregunto

-"Vendrás con nosotros"-dijo el hombre, ella no se movió –"A la reina le encantará acabar contigo hechicera"-los ojos de Ilya se tornaron cristalinos, no, ella no terminaría asi, no de ese modo, de un momento a otro la joven dio un buen pisotón al hombre que la sujetaba y este la soltó, retrocedió un poco y miro a Eriol aun en la puerta

Retrocedió aun más y al hacerlo derribo algo de la mesa, una canasta, esta cayó al suelo y su contenido se disperso en el, eran hierbas y semillas, unas extrañas hierbas y semillas… el otro soldado se volvió hacia Eriol y lo miro con burla

-"Asi que aquí no había ningún hechicero ni hechicera ¿Eh?"-se mofo el hombre –"A su majestad le encantara saber que atrapamos a dos y no a uno"-una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en el rostro de aquel hombre

Se acerco a Eriol y lo levanto por el cuello de la camisa mientras el otro se acerco a Ilya y la tomo del brazo, unos pasos resonaron en el lugar y las mirada se dirigieron hacia el sonido, Una mujer había ingresado a la estancia, portaba un fino y largo vestido color rojo vino, su cabello era negro y sus ojos rojos como el infierno y cargados de malicia contrastaban con su piel nívea y con su arrogante sonrisa, una tiara adornaba su cabeza, una tiara con perlas y diamantes

-"Su majestad, hemos atrapado a la hechicera y a otro hechicero"-reportó el que sujetaba a Ilya por el brazo, la mujer sonrió maliciosa

-"Bien"-dijo –"Soltadla que quiero probar sus habilidades antes de deshacerme de ella"-ordeno la mujer, el hombre soltó a Ilya y la empujo hacia allá, ella tropezó y quedo sentada en el suelo –"Estamos débiles ¿no?"-se burlo la mujer, Ilya agacho la cabeza –"Bien, asi será más divertido"-la mujer rió

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron horrorizados al ver como la mujer había agitado el brazo y con ese solo movimiento había hecho volar a Ilya e impactar contra la pared antes de que golpeara fuertemente contra el piso de madera, la joven se quedo ahí inmóvil e incapaz de defenderse, necesitaba levantarse y huir de ahí, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar a Eriol ahí, se incorporo con lentitud y respirando agitada y entrecortadamente.

Entonces Eriol se zafo de su captor y ataco por detrás a la cruel soberana con una esfera de luz dorada, la mujer se volvió hacia el y lo miro con odio, en menos de un parpadeo Eriol ya se encontraba en el suelo muy cerca de Ilya

-"No debiste intentar defenderla"-se burlo, la cruel mujer comenzó a cerrar su mano izquierda como en un puño vertical, entonces Ilya sintió asfixiarse y tosió, apoyo su mano en el suelo rehusándose a perder el conocimiento, cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo el momento en el que había llegado a aquel lugar, la mujer se acerco a ella y la tomo por el cuello, la golpeo con crueldad en el estomago y una gotas de sangre mancharon la madera del piso

-"BASTA"-grito Eriol, la mujer dejo caer a la joven al suelo y se acerco a Eriol, lo miro sin piedad alguna y se rió de el, lo tomo por el rostro, su mirada estaba clavada en le de el, y entonces el se maldijo mentalmente, en otro momento el abría sido fuerte, pero ahora que estaba indefenso ante el hecho de la falta de alimentos en el pueblo y de que los pobladores mortales ya sospechaban de su naturaleza mágica y se habían negado a ayudarlo, pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, sonrió para sus adentros antes de atacar de nuevo a la afamada reina esta vez con una esfera de fuego, la estancia se ilumino y el se puso de pie dispuesto a defenderse.

-"Todo lo que me hagas se lo haré a ella y lo sentirá más que yo"-de nuevo se rió malvadamente de el, Eriol giró la mirada y vio a uno de los soldados clavar cobardemente en el abdomen de Ilya un puñal, la chica gimió de dolor y el hombre la dejo caer al suelo, la madera comenzó a marcharse más y más de su sangre mientras la respiración de la joven se debilitaba, Eriol comenzó a atacar desesperadamente con su magia a ambos soldados y a la perversa reina que reía esquivando sus ataques y de vez en cuando regresándoselos

-"DIOS DEL TRUENO VEN"-el grito resonó en la estancia y los rayos atacaron a ambos soldados y a la mujer

-"SYAORAN"-gritó sorprendido Eriol, Ilya apenas y volvió la mirada hacia el recién llegado, sus cabellos castaños revueltos y su penetrante mirada ambarina, su tez clara, debía tener la misma edad que el joven de ojos zafiros, pero para ella la estancia se hacía grande y no le importaba mucho la presencia de aquel apuesto joven, poco o nada le importaba, ella se estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente

El joven de cabellos castaños se acerco como pudo a Hiiraguizawa y lo ayudo a mantenerse en pie, entonces la reina los miro a ambos con odio y miro a Ilya en el suelo, estaba resuelta a matarla y aunque la joven no podía moverse lo sabía, pero ahora estaba en el piso de madera muy cerca de su capa, estiro su brazo y tiro de ella descubriendo un gran arco negro, se estiro un poco más aprovechando que la mujer miraba a ambos jóvenes y logró alcanzar el arco, lo acerco a ella, trato inútilmente de incorporarse, solo logro quedar sentada en el suelo, su respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada

-"No creas que me matarás sin que yo de pelea"-dijo apenas audible, la mujer se volvió hacia ella al igual que Eriol y el recién llegado, para mirarla sosteniendo el arco entre sus temblorosas y ensangrentadas manos, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerla ya que había creado con su magia y con sus pocas fuerzas una flecha negra que emitía un extraño resplandor verde, la apunto directamente a la mujer, a la malvada reina y sin darle tiempo de nada disparó, la flecha perforo el pecho de la mujer y esta grito de dolor, la sangre broto a borbotones, entonces Ilya se dejo caer de nuevo al suelo

La mujer como pudo salio de la posada y se adentró a su fino carruaje no sin antes gritar a sus soldados

-"¡¡¡No quiero oír que vuelvan diciendo que la maldita aun vive!!!"-el conductor del carruaje hizo correr velozmente a los caballos mientras en la posada los soldados se acercaron a la joven en el suelo dispuestos a darle el golpe final, uno desenvaino su espada y el otro levanto a la chica por el brazo, el arco cayó al suelo haciendo eco sobre la sangre de la joven

-"¡¡¡Tenemos que ayudar a Ilya!!!"-protesto Eriol, el castaño parecía no querer moverse de su lugar, Eriol se soltó de el y trato de llegar hasta la joven, fue demasiado tarde, la espada penetró muy cerca de donde el puñal lo había hecho y un grito de horror y de dolor lleno el lugar, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron al suelo

-"¡¡¡DIOS DEL FUEGO VEN!!!"-había reaccionado tarde más aun asi el par de molestos soldados ardían en fuego, la espada de uno cayó al suelo y el otro soltó a la chica, antes de que cayera al suelo, el soltó la propia espada y atrapo a la chica en el aire, sus ojos se habían cerrado ya y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse aun más frío, el par de hombres salieron de la posada incendiándose

Eriol se acerco al castaño que sostenía a Ilya, el brazo de la chica reposaba en el suelo y su rostro se ponía cada vez más pálido

-"¡¡Ilya, Ilya!!"-llamo Eriol, pero no hubo respuesta

-"Esta muerta"-dijo con frialdad el joven de cabellos castaños, Eriol le miro con enojo –"Velo por el lado bueno… ha conseguido herir a esa tirana, cosa que ninguno de nosotros había logrado antes"-soltó el joven

Había aprendido hace ya mucho a ser frío, desde que sus padres habían sido asesinados y desde la huída de sus hermanas, se había quedado solo ahí enfrentando junto con otros la situación, tratando de revelarse en contra de esa cruel y tirana reina asi que poco o nada le tenía que importar la muerte de una extraña

-"Acababa de llegar a la posada"-dijo con nostalgia Eriol mientras la miraba en brazos de su amigo –"Solo quería un trozo de pan de nuez una copa de vino y calentarse frente a la chimenea, iba de paso"-agrego, el había podido leer de la mente de ella sus únicos deseos desde que había llegado a la posada, y ahora… ahora ella estaba muerta, el castaño suspiro, pero Eriol no podía aceptar ese hecho asi que no dejaba de mirar a Ilya, la chica movió apenas la cabeza, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes

El joven de ojos zafiros tomo su mano, su pulso estaba demasiado débil y si deseaba ayudarla debía actuar rápido

-"Debemos llevarla con los demás"-advirtió, el castaño suspiro con cansancio

El había atravesado el pueblo entero al oír el ajetreo que se había armado, por las calles las mujeres decían alarmadas que el joven posadero había sido descubierto como hechicero y que una hechicera había sido la responsable, entonces Syaoran odio a la extraña que lo estaba orillando también a el a descubrirse como tal solo por querer salvar a su amigo, y ahora Eriol le pedía que ayudarán a la extraña, de repente se había vuelto loco, pero no tuvo otra opción y accedió

-"Esta bien, la llevaremos con los demás"-dijo apenas audible, las voces de los jóvenes hacían eco en la cabeza de Ilya mientras ella se entregaba a la oscuridad.

Entonces Eriol saco de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo color azul marino de terciopelo una tiza blanca y con ella dibujo una puerta en el piso de madera y la empujo, la puerta se abrió y entonces saltó hacia su interior, Syaoran lo siguió llevando a Ilya en brazos, la puerta desapareció tras el y aquella estancia en aquella posada quedo vacía, tan solo manchada y repleta de sangre, chamuscada por el fuego, solitaria…

_**Continuara **_

**Si, imagino que se habrán quedado con cara asi de O.O ¿Qué le paso a esta niña? si era tan inocente, si, seguro y eso van a pensar mis hermanos de mi, pero, no me culpen, leer las crónicas vampíricas es una gran fuente de inspiración, y aunque no tiene nada que ver con ellas, no se, de algun modo me ha surgido esta idea, aunque en este capitulo no ha aparecido Sakura, pero no se desesperen en el siguiente aparecerá n.n**

**Recuerden, la almohada es una buena consejera n.n**

**Escuchando: "_Por Besarte" de LU_**


	2. La llegada de la Hechicera Cerezo

**Hola, acabo de terminar el capitulo uno y como sigo inspirada y aun con tiempo voy a empezar el segundo, pues ya se que esta bastante sangriento el fic, pero creo que ya encontré mi verdadera naturaleza, en fin vamos con el capi dos para que yo no los aburra n.n**

_**Escuchando: "Una Confusión" de LU**_

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

"**El Cerezo, El Lobo y La Hechicera Oscura"**

_**Capitulo II**_

"_**LA LLEGADA DE LA HECHICERA CEREZO"**_

En aquella su oculta guarida en la que se escondían todos estaban sorprendidos, el rumor de que una joven hechicera había herido a la malvada reina, flotaba en el aire, muchos no lo creían, y menos por el hecho de que ahora esa hechicera estaba ahí tendida inmóvil y apenas con vida sobre unas colchas y cubierta con una manta muy cerca del fuego

-"Es verdad, lo juró"-dijo por décima vez Eriol –"Incluso Syaoran lo ha visto"-defendió, nadie creía que aquella jovencita tan frágil hubiese hecho tal hazaña, Syaoran asintió ante las palabras de su amigo y entonces todos creyeron, respetaban demasiado a aquel joven y sobretodo, sabían que era sincero…

-"Pero aun asi dudo mucho que ella sea la hechicera cerezo"-dijo uno de los presentes –"De ser ella no habría acabado de ese modo y ya seríamos libres"-concluyó cruzándose de brazos

Un ruido se escucho tras ellos, llevaban ya un par de días ocultos en la guarida, y en el pueblo, mientras, la mayoría de los jóvenes y jovencitas habían desaparecido, casi todos eran seres con magia, entonces se volvieron hacía el ruido, y allí estaba ella, apenas de pie, apenas conciente, apenas con vida.

-"¡¡ILYA!!"-exclamo Eriol al verla, ella se sentó con dificultad a un lado de el y con la cabeza gacha, ocultando con su cabello la mirada, la mirada llena de dolor que tenía.

-"Es verdad, yo no soy la hechicera cerezo"-confeso –"Me han confundido con ella y me han atacado… todo ha sido una equivocación"-continuo –"La hechicera cerezo no tardara en llegar, esa mujer lo sabía y al verme llegar a mi me confundió con ella y me ataco"-explico –"Ahora tendré que quedarme aquí un tiempo… el suficiente como para devolverle el "regalo" a esa mujer"-todos se rieron de ella por querer vengarse de la cruel reina –"Y cuando lo haga ustedes se tragaran esas risas"-se puso de pie y se metió a la improvisada cama en la que había despertado, no tardo mucho en dormirse.

La noche había caído y de nuevo ese halo de luz se dejaba ver alrededor de la Luna, entonces se escucharon voces, Syaoran se puso de pie y se acerco hacia ese lugar, los pocos que se habían quedado en el poblado ahora habían llegado también a la guarida, tras ellos venía una persona con una capa rosa, ocultando su rostro

-"Dice ser la hechicera cerezo"-dijo uno de los recién llegados, los demás asintieron

-"Bien"-musito Syaoran abriéndose paso entre ellos hasta llegar frente a persona de la capa rosa –"Dices ser la hechicera cerezo ¿no?"-advirtió el joven, la capa rosa cayó al piso…

La joven frente a el no superaba su edad, tenía cabellos castaños y largos hasta la mitad de su espalda, casi dorados, su tez blanca y un par ojos color esmeralda, su expresión aniñada pero al mismo tiempo seria, había dejado de ser ya hace mucho tiempo aquella niña inocente y tierna, ahora era fría y seria, pero aun distraída, había cambiado tanto, ya no era una niña, era un joven hermosa, solitaria y poderosa, peligrosa para los cinco reinos y sus tiranos, ella era la hechicera cerezo, y todo su cambio se había debido a la perdida de sus padres, primero su madre cuando era pequeña y recientemente su padre, su hermano había desaparecido y aquel joven del que se había enamorado también estaba muerto, aquello la templo.

-"Por fin has llegado Sakura"-la voz de Ilya se escucho detrás del joven castaño

-"Asi es Ilya"-contesto secamente la joven de ojos esmeraldas –"No pensé encontrarte aquí, "hechicera oscura" Ilya Aragon"-los presentes se paralizaron, ahora los cuatro mejores hechiceros estaban en su guarida, pronto serían libres –"Lamento si te he causado problemas"-se disculpo notando los vendajes en el cuerpo de Ilya

-"Solo han sido rasguños"-contesto Ilya restándole importancia a sus heridas, entonces la de ojos esmeraldas se volvió al joven que la miraba penetrantemente

-"Tampoco esperaba que tu estuvieras aquí"-dijo –" "Hechicero Luna" mejor conocido como "hechicero Lobo" "- el joven asintió –"Supongo que el "Hechicero Sol" también esta aquí"-entonces Eriol apareció tras Ilya

-"Si, yo también me encuentro aquí"-contesto el de ojos zafiros

-"Eso nos facilitara las cosas"-dijo antes de acercarse a Ilya –"Mejor descansa, se ve que te hace falta"-advirtió, la de ojos duraznos suspiro y se fue de ahí, de nuevo a dormir.

Mientras ella dormía los otros tres jóvenes hechiceros charlaban iluminados por la tenue luz de una fogata, las miradas de la joven cerezo y el joven lobo no dejaban de cruzarse, aquello no había pasado desapercibido para el joven sol, que solo los observaba entre divertido y preocupado de vez en cuando.

-"Asi que la cruel tirana esta herida"-soltó la joven cerezo

-"Y no solo eso… ahora quiere la cabeza de Aragon"-agrego el Lobo

-"Se que Ilya no es ninguna tonta… no saldrá de aquí hasta no sentirse mejor"-advirtió la joven de ojos esmeraldas sin ceder ante la penetrante mirada del joven Lobo –"A menos que hayan olvidado traer su arco cuando la trajeron aquí"-entonces Eriol escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo, en definitiva había olvidado el arco de la joven en su posada.

-"Sabes que no podemos desperdiciar el agua"-regaño Syaoran

-"Es que he olvidado el arco de Ilya en la posada"-dijo apenas audible

-"Lo presentía"-dijo la joven de ojos esmeraldas –"Ahora harán que Ilya se pasee por ahí en su condición en busca de su arco"-sabía que la joven oscura no tardaría en ir por su arco aunque no supiera en que lugar se encontraba y asi arriesgaría su vida, sabía que era una chica bastante precipitada.

-"Ella no debe enterarse o si no…"-Eriol trataba de no pensar en las consecuencias

-"Mientras ese arco no aparezca debemos mantenerla quieta"-advirtió la joven de ojos esmeraldas

-"Te preocupas demasiado por ella"-soltó el Lobo sin apartar su mirada ambarina de la esmeralda de ella

-"No es eso"-contesto secamente –"A Ilya la han herido por confundirla conmigo"-agrego –"Es mi manera de reponer el daño"-concluyo

-"Aun asi no lograrás que el arco aparezca de la nada"-se burlo el Lobo, ella pensaba en contestar aquella burla

-"Los demás esperan tus ordenes Li"-intervino una voz, los jóvenes se volvieron hacia ella para apreciar a una joven de su edad, cabellos azabaches y una hermosa mirada amatista que hacía juego con su tez nívea, Eriol la miro

-"Tomoyo"-susurro el joven –"Creí que aun estabas en el pueblo"-advirtió el zafiro

-"Ya es demasiado peligroso permanecer ahí"-contesto la joven antes de volverse hacia el Lobo –"Nuestras reservas se acaban, los demás te esperan para saquear el pueblo"-dijo la joven, el Lobo suspiro

-"En un momento voy"-soltó cortante, Eriol se puso de pie y se acerco a Tomoyo

-"Creí que la señora Daidouji no sabía de tus poderes"-declaró Eriol mientras se acercaba a ella

-"Mi madre no sabe"-contesto –"Pero es mejor asi a que se entere de mal modo"-aclaro, y es que con de mal modo se refería a que los soldados de la reina fueran a por ella para llevársela, como había sucedido a muchas familias con anterioridad

-"Eriol"-llamo Li –"Debemos ir a por provisiones"-tomo aire –"Reúne a los demás"-pidió, el joven de ojos zafiros asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de la amatista, ambos se marcharon

-"¿Kinomoto irás con ellos?"-cuestiono la amatista

-"Sakura"-dijo la ojiesmeralda –"No es necesario que me llames por mi apellido"-explico –"Y no… no iré con ellos… me quedaré a cuidar que Ilya no descubra ciertas cosas que no debe saber"-agrego esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

CLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLO

Ellos estaban saqueando el pueblo, el ajetreo era enorme, la gente corría por todos lados y aun asi ellos iban en grupo sin separarse, fue en ese entonces, justo cuando se dirigían a saquear el mercado cuando horrorizados vieron al joven de mirada zafiro separarse del grupo y correr hacía la taberna del pueblo, instantes después salio corriendo de allí con dos botellas de vino en mano para luego correr e internarse en la panadería, de la cual salio con una bolsa de pan… ¿Qué le pasaba? se preguntaron los demás, ellos necesitaban cargar provisiones y el iba a por ¿Pan y vino? (n/H Marcelino n.n… XD jajaja)

Los aldeanos los seguían de cerca con antorchas y ellos no podían hacer más que huir con lo que habían obtenido, había sido el joven Lobo quien creo una gran nube de humo y les permitió salir a salvo, estaban finalmente de regreso en su guarida.

Al verles llegar Sakura se aproximo a ambos jóvenes, su semblante no perdió la seriedad en ningún momento

-"No han hallado el arco ¿verdad?"-aquello más que sonar como pregunta sonó como afirmación, ambos asintieron –"Eso es malo"-advirtió –"Mañana querrá practicar su magia no tendrá su arco, se pondrá inquieta y finalmente aprovechando cualquier descuido nuestro saldrá en su búsqueda"-tal vez no la conocía lo suficientemente bien pero si sabía de lo que era capaz.

Entonces Tomoyo se acerco a ellos y los miro nerviosa, algo andaba mal

-"Ella ya sabe"-sus palabras hicieron eco y entonces Eriol corrió hasta donde se suponía Ilya debía estar descansando, antes de que ella pudiese decir algo el puso frente a ella su botín

-"Es lo que querías"-dijo con simpleza el zafiro

Entonces ella se sintió feliz, tal vez no tenía su arco pero si tenía un buen vino que la acompañase, estaba tremendamente feliz, casi de inmediato destapo la botella y se la llevo a los labios, Eriol la miro desconcertado

-"Salud"-dijo ella con una fugaz sonrisa antes de empezar a beber y beber, luego de unos momentos la botella rodó vacía por el suelo, ella se tendió en su improvisada cama estirando los brazos y riendo como si algo le causase gracia

Dichosamente feliz, asi se sentía, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y ella continuaba riendo de ese singular modo, Eriol solo la observaba desconcertado, entonces ella estiro su brazo y tomo la bolsa de pan junto a el, sonrió al sacar el pan de la bolsa de papel

-"Ay pan como te extrañe"-dijo entre risitas antes de comérselo felizmente feliz, ahora se había levantado y abrazado a Eriol por el cuello –"Gracias"-dijo –"En otro momento te hubiera dicho "eres un tonto no debiste" pero hoy solo te doy las gracias"-agrego riendo de nuevo –"Me has hecho borrachamente feliz"-asi que por eso le agradecía a Eriol le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

Eriol se separo de ella y en ese momento llegó Sakura acompañada de Syaoran y Tomoyo…

-"Deja la fiesta para otro día"-advirtió la joven de ojos esmeraldas, pero ella no hizo caso y destapó la otra botella, de nuevo bebió, entonces Li fue quien le quito la botella

-"Oye"-brinco la joven

-"Deja de beber de ese modo"-regaño el joven –"Mejor deberías concentrarte en la misión"-advirtió mirándola fija y penetrantemente

-"Pienso mejor con alcohol en mi sistema"-dijo ella sonriente –"Hace que me fluyan las ideas n/n"-agrego mientras le quitaba de las manos la botella al castaño, el se la quito de nuevo

-"No deberían llamarte la "Hechicera Oscura" deberían llamarte la "Hechicera Borracha" ¬¬"-dijo el con fastidio

-"¿Sabes? Tienes un gran sentido del humor a jajaja"-rió ella golpeándolo en el hombro, Sakura la miro avergonzada

-"Deja de beber de una buena vez"-regaño la ojiesmeralda, entonces le quito la botella a Li y la arrojo a la fogata, la botella exploto y el fuego creció, todos se quedaron callados –"Hehe lo siento"-se disculpo la joven

-"¡¡ ¿Te das cuenta de que pudiste haberle prendido fuego a nuestra guarida?!!"-gritó histérico el Lobo, la cerezo se encogió de hombros

-"¡¡No veo que tu ayudes mucho a que Ilya deje de beber!!"-se defendió ella

Sus miradas de nuevo se encontraron, centellaban y los dos jóvenes de cabellos azabaches estaban un tanto aturdidos, Ilya aun sonreía de ese modo ebriamente feliz como solo ella podía sonreír

-"¡¡Por si no lo viste le quite la botella!!"-se defendió entonces el

Estaban al borde de una pelea más allá de las palabras, y sus miradas no se separaban en ningún momento, chocaban y centellaban

-"Yo creí que me la habías quitado por que querías vino a jajaja n/n"-rió Ilya en medio de ambos, ellos la miraron tambalearse, y se sintieron avergonzados –"Es más creo ahora que los veo que hacen una bonita pareja n/n"-dijo señalándolos a ambos mientras de nuevo reía de ese singular modo, los colores se les subieron al rostro a ambos castaños, el rojo para ser más precisos y entonces sus miradas se separaron para dirigirse a otro lugar que no fuese habitado por el otro

La risa de Ilya fue acompañada por la de Eriol y Tomoyo, el rojo en las mejillas de ambos castaños incremento

-"¡¡¡O/O Etto… Ò/Ó eres de lo peor!!!"-dijeron a dúo, las risas incrementaron y cada uno se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección contraria a la del otro, Syaoran empujo a Ilya y se fue murmurando maldiciones hacía ella, mientras ella reía sentada en el suelo

CLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLO

La noche cayó y entonces todos dormían excepto ella, sabía que era una locura y que estaba por demás en un estado de sobriedad dudoso pero ella necesitaba su arco, se movió entre las sombras de la guarida y robo del abrigo de Eriol un trozo de tiza, dibujo una puerta tal y como le habían ensañado los demás hechiceros que habitaban en la guarida, salió de ella directo hacía la calle, sabía que durante el saqueo habían intentado encontrar su arco y que este no había aparecido, entonces lo más seguro es que se encontrara en el palacio de la maldita mujer a la que tanto odiaba, no quedaba de otra… ella quería su arco y lo tendría, se adentro con sigilo entre las sombras que la resguardaron cual negro abrigo…

CLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLOCLO

Y entonces Tomoyo se había levantado por un poco de agua cuando diviso la cama vacía, tomo una antorcha de la pared y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, no había rastro de ella, se había ido

-"¡¡Ilya no esta!!"-grito cerca de donde descansaban los otros tres hechiceros, Sakura se levanto de un brinco de la cama y miró a todos lados, en efecto, la oscura había desaparecido, suspiro con cansancio mientras dirigía su mirada a la ambarina de Syaoran como tratando de obtener de ella un buen plan

-"Yo sabía que lo haría"-dijo suspirando de nuevo –"Hay que encontrarla"-su mirada estaba clavada en la ambarina, el asintió, las miradas otra vez permanecieron juntas

_**Continuara**_

_**Escuchando: "Open my eyes" de The Rasmus**_

**¿A que Sakura es genial? Esta vez se me esta facilitando mucho el hacer un SxS creo que en parte se debe a que le cambie la personalidad a Saku, y a que en cierto modo me agrada la personalidad que le di, en fin que en el siguiente capi el SxS va a continuar y todo gracias a la grandiosa Ilya y a sus locuras, al menos en este capi no hubo sangre, aunque no descarto la posibilidad de que en el siguiente si la haya u.uU **

**A ver vamos con los reviews nOn:**

**Joshua Hiiraguizawa Diethel:** Si nii-san, si te perdono y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí… no me pasó nada, sigo siendo yo y nadie más, pero es que tuve este sueño cual revelación y no quise dejarlo pasar n.n

**Hikari-chan:** Gracias por leer aunque sea a esa hora de la noche a la que te hice leer, u.uU eran como la una si no me equivoco, y tus caritas me encantaron nOn, espero que continúes leyendo y que el capi no te decepcione por no haber tenido sangre XD

**Celina Sosa:** Oh gracias por leer y por apuntarte en la lista de lectores por a asi decirlo, en verdad me honra que alguien con tu experiencia este leyendo esto TTOTT

**Marisaki:** Onee-san no te sulfures ya viste que nuestro nii-san no lo dijo con mala intención para tu ingles favorito o sea para tu Eriol n.nU, y si bastante claro que es encantador ¬¬U, ¿neto te gusto el fic? Gracias onee-san TTOTT por decir q he mejorado, pues no es un pequeño cambio de humor es más bien un giro raro en mi mentalidad jeje n.nU ¿neto es excelente el fic? No creo q sea para tanto. Y no hay problema con la tardanza, solo procura que esas porristas no te lastimen con tanto entrenamiento n.n

**Satorichiva:** Genial otra lectora TTOTT me siento muy feliz y que bien con la frase Clow marca registrada XD y pues si que bien que Syaoran al menos ayudo a Eriol ¬¬U pobre Ilya acabo peor solo xq el estaba en tontolandia perdido… y si es un asco de mundo si, hasta yo lo admito que la vieja esa cae súper mal x…X en realidad que sería bien frustrante tener que esconderte por poseer algo tan especial como la magia u.uU y finalmente gracias por apuntarte a la lista de lectores n.n

**Lian Kasumi Himeko:** Je, te dije que era raro que esto saliera de mi n.n y por lo de los reinos, no es clásico, es primera vez que publico algo con reinos te recuerdo q el que publico chuches con reinos fue mi nii-san aunque la idea en un principio fue salida de uno de mis divagues u.uU y pues… Eriol y su tiza en la zona tiza, Eriol y su tiza en la zona tiza (se ve a Hanna brincando y cantando mientras Joshua le da a una lata con un palito XD) Joshua: Pudiste haber dicho que taba tocando el violín o el bajo onee-chan ¬¬U Hanna: se ve más gracioso que toques una lata XD Joshua: Por cierto Lian sería Joshua-kun o –san porque soy chico y ya normal y xq soy dos meses mayor q tu, ¿me oíste? soy mayor que tu ¬¬ Hanna: ya, ya, ya se aclaro eso, continuemos pues n.n… ¿Un zape nomás? Yo digo que se merece como tres mínimo XD y pues es q Eriol se tenía que ver buena gente en el primer capi jijiji, y si es un baka Syao-kun XD, tenes mucha razón, los libritos que nos leemos son una gran fuente de inspiración y además con Música de LU mucho mejor eso es todo hasta el siguiente n.n

Bye, bye no olviden dejar reviews nOn

Atte. Hanna Li Asakura mejor conocida como Hanna Darko


	3. En la Oscuridad de la Noche

_**E**__**scuchando: "Everything you say" de The Rasmus **_

Hola he vuelto aquí, hace unas horas acabe el capi II y no quiero desperdiciar mi inspiración asi que por eso toy comenzando el capi III aunque aun no estoy muy segura de que sea lo que voy a escribir ya que mi sueño solo abarco el capi uno y parte del dos, estoy entregando mi alma a mi imaginación n.nU asi que mejor vayamos al capi nOn

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

"**El Cerezo, El Lobo y La Hechicera Oscura"**

_**Capitulo III**_

"_**EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE"**_

Las sombras de la noche los resguardaban de la vista de cualquier mortal, tenían suerte, aunque aun asi habían divisado a varios soldados patrullando el pueblo, continuaron su búsqueda sin ser vistos, aun no había ni rastros de la joven oscura, comenzaban a desesperarse

Se habían dividido en dos grupos, Eriol y Tomoyo buscaban en una zona y ellos dos en la otra, pero aun asi nada…

-"Es probable que ya la hayan atrapado"-dijo Syaoran rompiendo el silencio, pensar positivo no era lo suyo, Sakura lo miro con enojo

-"Aun asi debemos continuar buscando"-dijo ella y tiro de su brazo para continuar con su camino

La noche seguía su curso y aquel halo de luz no abandonaba a la luna, les inquietaba

-"Es inútil, ella no va a aparecer"-estaba exasperado y con sueño, molesto

-"Solo sigue buscando"-se limito a decir la cerezo

De un momento a otro se vio acorralada contra la pared, el la sujetaba por las muñecas sin apartar su penetrante y dura mirada ambarina de la de ella color esmeralda, pero ella le miraba de igual modo y no parecía querer ceder ante nada.

-"Escúchame bien"-dijo sin apartar su mirada, ella en algun momento tenía que ceder –"Tenemos que organizar una rebelión, no actuar de niñeras"-ella aun no cedía y eso que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro –"No es preciso que estemos haciendo esta tonta búsqueda que de seguro no agradecerá"-vaya ella si que era fuerte –"Tenemos que volver, es tarde y dormir es necesario"-aun no lograba hacerla ceder –"Sabes que tengo razón"-en algun momento ella se iba a cansar de sostener su mirada el lo sabía –"Asi no ganaremos nada"-finalizo, entonces suspiro, el tenía las de perder

-"¿Ya acabaste?"-cuestiono entonces, el asintió sin perder de vista sus ojos color esmeralda –"Bien"-musito, una sonrisita se dibujo en su rostro…

El aliento de ambos se fundió en uno solo, y pronto los labios hicieron lo mismo, no había tiempo de ternuras, desde un principio ese beso era algo atrevido y apasionado, las manos soltaron a las muñecas y bajaron a la cintura, las miradas no se separaban y una hilera de sangre corrió de sus labios hacia su barbilla, el la lamió y continuo besándola, hasta que finalmente falto el aire y se separaron, únicamente sus miradas permanecían unidas y sus labios se relamieron como tratando aun de conservar el sabor del otro.

-"Sigamos buscando"-musito el… continuaron con su camino resguardados por las sombras

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Para esos momentos ella ya estaba a las afueras del palacio real, con un poco de empeño y esfuerzo logro introducirse a los jardines y recorrió el castillo desde las afueras hasta divisar una ventana abierta que daba a un balcón, bien un poco más de esfuerzo y tendría su arco.

Retrocedió un poco para tomar impulso y finalmente corrió, dio un salto, la capa negra se elevo con el viento y sus botitas negras reposaron en el barandal del balcón, el viento frío hacia levantar su capa y movía sus cabellos, la luna iluminaba su rostro pálido dándole el aspecto de un ser inmortal, saltó del barandal y se introdujo al palacio por la ventana abierta, entonces lo observo dormir.

Sus cabellos como la negra noche con detalles color zanahoria caían delicadamente sobre su rostro níveo casi color nieve, una sonrisita casi imborrable, sus ojos cerrados, y su respirar tranquilo, apuesto, si, el era muy apuesto, pero a ella poco o nada le importaba, solo estaba ahí para recuperar su arco.

Busco con la mirada la puerta, pero se sorprendió al encontrar colgado de la pared su arco, sin más se acerco y lo tomo, bien ahora se iría del mismo modo del que entro a aquel lugar y nadie sabría que ella estuvo ahí, por unos instantes observo su arco, estaba intacto, no había mancha alguna de sangre en el, sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella con cariño

-"Sabía que no tardarías en venir por el"-ella se giro a mirar al dueño de aquella voz, sus ojos eran de un violeta intenso, ella se apoyo en la pared sin soltar el arco

-"Al principio creí que eran rumores, pero, es cierto, en realidad la hechicera de cabellos de fuego esta aquí"-aquel comentario la había hecho estremecerse, sus mejillas estaban rosadas –"No creí que te fueras a sonrojar por mi comentario"-dijo el advirtiendo aquello

-"No estoy sonrojada, solo borracha"-entonces se rió, el miedo se esfumo, bueno, era hora de irse, se encamino a la ventana y el le cerro el paso, las miradas chocaron –"Es tarde y necesito dormir para mañana estar mejor, hoy no puedo pelear"-advirtió retirando el brazo de el de enfrente de su camino, odiaba ser tan bajita

-"Yo nunca dije que quería pelear"-de nuevo le cerro el paso, se inclino para tomarla de la barbilla y ella retiro su mano, el intento de nuevo –"En realidad lo que quiero es otra cosa"-dijo en doble sentido, por una parte quería burlarse de ella, y por otra… bueno… otra cosa

-"No estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para aceptar ese tipo de propuestas"-le sonrió –"Y aunque lo estuviese aun asi no las aceptaría"-y entonces en menos de un parpadeo, ella lo había apartado y pateado, ahora el estaba en el suelo riendo –"Buenas noches"-paso a un lado de el con una sonrisa en el rostro y salio por la ventana al balcón

-"Lo mismo digo Ilyasbell"-se rió, entonces ella detuvo su paso y regreso hasta donde el estaba, lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa con expresión seria y furiosa

-"Puede que este borracha pero aun asi no permitiré que nadie me vuelva a llamar de ese modo nunca más"-pensaba en golpearle su bello rostro y asi quitarle esa sonrisa de estupido que tenía –"Mi nombre no es Ilyasbell, es Ilya… espero no lo olvides"-pero no lo hizo, salió de ahí y trepo al barandal, bajo de un salto, su capa fue movida por el viento una vez más, corrió y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Ellos habían vuelto sin resultado alguno más que una muy interesante "conversación" entre ambos hechiceros castaños, se habían encontrado en la plaza central sin ser vistos gracias a la oscura noche y ahora estaban de vuelta en la guarida, suspirando de cansancio y de frió, entonces la vieron, allí estaba ella durmiendo muy placidamente, abrazando con ternura su arco, al principio pensaron en despertarla y reclamarle, pero al verla tan tranquila y con una pequeña sonrisa ellos también decidieron dormir.

La mañana llego pero aun asi la atmósfera fría continuaba, cuando abandono su improvisada cama advirtió que ya todos estaban despiertos, camino hacía donde estaban y se sentó aun lado de la hechicera cerezo

-"Hoy empezaremos a planear la rebelión"-dijo, mientras tomaba un poco de lo que parecía ser el desayuno

-"Mejor empezar de una buena vez"-advirtió la cerezo –"En el pueblo ya nos están buscando"-entonces su mirada se dirigió a la del Li, incluso cuando comían no dejaban de mirarse con intensidad

-"Si quieren podemos retirarnos y asi ustedes la pasan más a gusto"-ella no era tonta, sabía lo que pasaba entre esos dos, aunque no creyó que fueran tan lejos como indicaba la herida en el labio inferior de Sakura, ambos atinaron a aclararse un poco la garganta tras escuchar las risas de Eriol y Tomoyo

-"No, asi esta bien"-agrego cortante Li

Termino su desayuno y se puso de pie, los demás la imitaron, primero tendrían que esclarecer las habilidades de todos y luego elaborar un plan que los llevara al éxito lo más rápido posible.

-"Necesito que me preparen algunos blancos y que los dispersen por la guarida"-los otros tres asintieron

-"Solo no te esfuerces mucho aun"-advirtió la cerezo, ella asintió –"Necesitaré que todos estén presentes, es preciso que practique mi magia contra otros"-Ilya la miró

-"No puedo más que ayudarles a dirigir la rebelión y estar de reserva"-Eriol suspiro –"Mientras no haya sol no puedo recargar mis poderes"-aquello le molestaba

-"Entonces me ayudarás a practicar con la espada"-no quería que su amigo se sintiera como un inútil, al menos podría ayudarle a el con la espada

-"Daidouji, tú te encargarás de reunir a todos para las prácticas"-advirtió Sakura, la amatista asintió

Y entonces los cuatro se dispersaron en la guarida…

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

En el palacio real la situación era otra, la soberana aun esperaba que sus soldados volvieran con la tonta hechicera que se había atrevido a herirla, pero no había rastros de ella, parecía haberse desaparecido entre la bruma, de algun modo la atraparía y la haría pagar… entonces los pasos resonaron acercándose hacia donde ella estaba, aun en cama, la niñita tendría que pagar muy caro

-"Se que es lo que quiere majestad"-no por nada el era el favorito de la reina –"Si me permite… yo iré a cazarla y la traeré aquí para usted"-se notaba muy seguro

-"Ve entonces Leiyan… y no vuelvas sin ella"-la sonrisa maligna volvió a su rostro al ver al joven asentir

-"Le aseguro que Ilyasbell Aragon no tardará en caer, Majestad"-sonrió divertido

-"Bien, procura también encontrar a la tonta cerezo"-no debía correr riesgos, y además quería que los otros reyes le agradecieran el favor de deshacerse de esas dos –"Las herederas al trono deben desaparecer igual que lo hicieron los otros herederos auténticos"-con ambas ahí, su reinado se veía seriamente amenazado

-"Procuraré entonces traer a ambas princesas, su majestad"-entonces dejo de nuevo sola a la malvada soberana con sus propias ideas de venganza para con las dos hechiceras

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Las habilidades de Ilya eran sorprendentes y la precisión con la que atinaba a sus blancos era aterradora, al final habían decidido utilizar a unos cuantos hechiceros más como blancos ante la joven que había argumentado que los blancos fijos eran una burla, entonces ella los perseguía con una habilidad nunca antes vista, digna de un felino, creaba con su magia aquellas negras flechas y les apuntaba, no se tentaba antes de dispararle a su blanco y antes de tocarlo y herirlo de muerte hacía desaparecer la flecha, al final había caído de rodillas al suelo, agitada, cansada, sudando, se llevo la mano al abdomen y al retirarla observo la sangre en ella, no hizo caso, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a sus aterrorizados blancos

-"Es todo por hoy"-finalizo, los otros tres hechiceros la miraban, ella los miraba a los ojos, la vista se le hacía borrosa y las voces se volvían ecos en su mente, se desvaneció en el suelo de piedra, Sakura entonces se acerco a ella

-"Te dije que no te esforzaras demasiado"-regaño antes de pasar el brazo de ella por su hombro y ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la acompaño a su cama y la dejo ahí –"Mejor descansa, yo iré a practicar"-agrego antes de regresar donde los otros

Si Ilya era aterradora entonces no había palabra capaz de describir a Sakura, ella ni siquiera se ocupaba en detener sus ataques, no solo era buena con la espada sino también poseía un mazo de cartas mágicas que llevaban su nombre con las cuales era capaz de todo y más, sus movimientos eran ágiles y rápidos, no se detenía ante nada.

-"Agua"-invocó, el chico que no estaba muy lejos de ella quedo encerrado en una esfera de dicho líquido –"Congelar"-la esfera se hizo hielo y el joven en su interior quedo atrapado, los demás huyeron de ella –"Shot"-otro chico estaba en el suelo, detestaba a los cobardes –"Flecha"-el resto pronto le hizo compañía –"Tiempo"-entonces todo el tiempo retrocedió y pareció que ella nunca los ataco de modo tan cruel, estaban más que aterrorizados y horrorizados, ella era alguien sumamente temible, incluso llegaron a temerle más que a la afamada reina,

Sakura e Ilya eran dos bellezas aterradoramente peligrosas, parecían muñequitas de porcelana con una nada agradable sorpresita incluida, llegaba el turno en que los dos hechiceros debían practicar, Sakura se sentó a observar la práctica en compañía de Tomoyo.

La habilidad principal del hechicero lobo era tener bajo su control a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, aunque comparado con Sakura, estas parecían rendirle cuentas a ella y obedecerle sin chistar, pero el era el y no se iba a dejar opacar, a pesar de que había decidido no darle mucha pelea a Eriol, su grandiosa espada por fin había hecho aparición y su mirada ambarina se tornaba intensa y penetrante.

-"¡¡Dios del trueno ven!!"-los rayos persiguieron a Eriol y el los esquivo con agilidad –"¡¡Dios del viento!!"-las ráfagas sacudieron al zafiro, lo distrajeron –"¡¡Dios del fuego!!"-y las llamas iluminaron el lugar, apenas si Eriol había logrado esquivarlas, y no se lo esperaba, una estocada de la espada del Li, se hizo para atrás con un salto, Syaoran se estaba reteniendo, el igual, las dos hechiceras también, era hora de descansar y empezar a dejar fluir ideas para la rebelión, pero el Li no parecía querer parar, entonces todos estaban asustados, de ser un joven respetado pasaba a ser uno de cuidado, otro más a quien temerle, y ni que decir de Eriol, el también ya figuraba entre la lista de los más temidos, aunque aun no sabían quien de las dos hechiceras se ganaba el primer puesto… luego verían… por ahora mejor calmarse, dejar el miedo, ignorarlo…

-"Muy bonito Li, muy bonito"-decía Sakura, el estaba complacido de haber superado sus expectativas, y entonces todo giraba en torno a ellos… una vez más

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

La tarde había llegado, pero no había mucha diferencia con la mañana excepto porque comenzaba a hacer más frió, ellas dos habían salido de la guarida muy a su pesar, a Sakura aquello le molestaba, no quería que las vieran, que las descubrieran, Tomoyo las había enviado a la tienda de su madre, argumentando que ella las ayudaría con lo que buscaban y ahora caminaban por las calles empedradas hacía allá, las mujeres del pueblo las miraban y murmuraban cosas sobre ellas, le molestaba y mucho, Ilya solo reía bajito, la miraba de vez en cuando y continuaba caminando a su lado.

Llegaron al lugar destinado y entraron, la campanita sobre la puerta sonó al ser abierta esta, parecía que Sonomi Daidouji ya las esperaba, ya que les sonrió y se acerco a ellas presentándose

-"En realidad ya sospechaba lo de Tomoyo"-dijo Sonomi, Ilya sonrió y Sakura se entretuvo buscando lo que necesitaban

-"No puedo creerlo"-se quejo –"Espero que esos dos no crean que incluso las heridas se sanan con magia"-estaba molesta, la ultima vez que los chicos habían saqueado el pueblo no habían llevado a la guarida material de curación, si, aquel era el motivo de su coraje…

-"Deberías estarte tranquila, enojarse no le hace bien a nadie, y además debemos planear todo, te necesitamos, no olvides la gran ayuda que eres"-Ilya le había sonreído, aquello la había calmado, la campanita sonó de nuevo.

Y aquella presencia le pareció tan familiar a Ilya que ni siquiera se ocupo en mirar a aquella persona, en cambio Sakura quiso mirar al intruso, su presencia la inquietaba, allí estaba ese sujeto, con su maldita mirada violeta intenso justo sobre Ilya, ella charlaba con la señora Sonomi, sonreía…

-"Ilyasbell"-entonces ella se giro a mirarlo de manera dura y capaz de helar a cualquiera con su mirar

-"Te advertí que no me llamaras de ese modo"-aquel tono de voz vacío que había utilizado, Sakura ahora la miraba a ella, camino hacia el dispuesta esta vez a quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro, justo lo que el quería, por eso la había provocado.

-"La cacería a comenzado princesas"-la sonrisa en su rostro creció, Sakura lo maldijo, saco sus cartas

-"¡¡Shot!!"-invoco, todo fue tan rápido

-"Espero me disculpe princesa Ilyasbell"-la sonrisa nunca se borro de su rostro

Entonces la sangre broto a borbotones, pero no la de el… los ojos duraznos se abrieron desmesuradamente y la tez de su dueña se hizo más pálida, el maldito había utilizado a Ilya como escudo, Sakura estaba perpleja, paralizada, observando como la mano de su acompañante trataba de evitar que la sangre dejará de salir, y sobre su mano la de el, le sonrió a la castaña por ultima vez, la joven pelirroja sentía sus fuerzas escapársele y peor aun anticipaba lo que sucedería en instantes, estiro su brazo tratando de alcanzar a la paralizada Sakura

-"¡¡SAKURA!!"-llamo, antes de que la cerezo pudiera alcanzarla, el dio un paso hacía atrás y desapareció…

La imagen atormento a la joven hechicera cerezo, sus ojos estaban titilando aun de la sorpresa y fijos en el punto en el cual instantes antes estaba la otra joven, cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mirada aterrorizada y dolida de Ilya en su mente, aquel chico la había secuestrado, peor aun, el sabía quienes eran ellas dos, el lo sabía…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ya se OxO!!! Si me imagino que asi estarán sus caras, jajaja Leiyan secuestro a Ilya, pobre Sakura ahora se va a sentir mal el resto de su vida, pobre, no, no es cierto, ahora si va a utilizar todos sus choco poderes mágicos, y entonces todos se le van a alejar XD**_

_**Aunque lo dudo de Syaoran, si a el le fascino el rato que pasaron, lo siento pero no hay espacio para ser tiernos, como dije n.nU asi que su relación va a ser algo rápida y bastante ewww debo decir, sino vean el besito que se dieron, ahí si que Syaoran dejo ver su lado vampiresco o como se escriba n.n **_

_**Hasta la próxima**_

_**En la oscuridad de la noche **_

_**Siento mi corazón encogerse**_

_**Porque tu no estas conmigo**_

_**Porque me siento sola**_

_**Porque lloro tu ausencia en silencio**_

_**Estoy perdida **_

_**Entre mi propia oscuridad, estoy confundida, estoy perdida**_

_**Hanna Darko**_

_**Escuchando: "La vida después de ti" de LU **_

_**11 de abril de 2007, 12:20 pm **_

_**A contestar los reviews nOn:**_

_**4 de mayo de 2007 10:00 pm **_

_**Celina Sosa: Ya ves, ya ves Ilya es poderosa XD tiene el don de avergonzar a las personas y además es una gran hechicera, por Sakura y Syaoran, pues se avergonzaron xq les estaban diciendo sus verdades XD jajaja gracias por el review nOn**_

_**o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-**__**: Gracias por las felicitaciones, continua leyendo y dejando reviews nOn **_

_**Satorichiva: espero no haberte decepcionado porque no hubo batalla pero a cambio tuvimos algo de SxS gran avance para mi si consideramos que el romance no se me da, o no al menos con ellos, mi amor por Syaoran me lo impide (hablé de más u.uU) como ves tampoco fue el gran rescate porque al final no la encontraron y pues si, los 4 mandan y van a imponer su ley como sea n.n y sobretodo a retomar su lugar, o al menos lo digo por Ilya y Sakura ya que aun no revelo quienes son los otros 3, pero pronto, pronto, y entonces todo mundo va a estar muy libremente feliz n.n y si, si se esta poniendo bueno y espera porque se va a poner mejor nOn o al menos eso creo n.nU en fin muchas gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios pero sobre todo por leer, espero te guste este capi n.n **_

_**Hikari chan: si uno en efecto piensa mejor con su alcohol en su sistema y hace que te fluya las ideas o al menos a mi me resulta aunque yo no llego al grado que llega Ilya o.O te dije que Ilya era genial nOn ¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado sin sangre!! Y si ¡¡Si soy feliz!! nOn aunque en este si hubo sangre o.O tantita pero si hubo XD jajaja gracias por el review y por leer espero y este capi sea de tu agrado nOn **_

_**Marisaki: Onee-san ya se que tas muy feliz en Cancún pero pues eso te va a ayudar a sanar las heridas n.n y bueno por el SxS es que no se, de repente pude hacer algo de eso y cuando lo vi me quede asi O.O y hasta grite "¡¡DIOS YO ESCRIBÍ SxS O.O!!" pero pues el fic más que serio es una rareza tropical salida de la mentecita de tu pequeña hermanita que te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo a esa fabrica de hombres a encargar un Syaoran y de paso y si no es mucho pedir a un Ren y a un Lyserg para que ninguno se sienta solito y para no dejar mal en el paquete me llevo incluido a Hao XD n¬n llevo un día sin saber de ti y ya te extraño u.uU espero hablemos pronto T. Q. M nOn**_

_**Lian Kasumi Himeko: te lo dije, te lo dije que esta Sakura si cae bien, bien, y si es un SxS milagro y si es algo asi de O.O Tomoyo sin cámara sin disfraces y el mundo sin Touya y Yukito, por Kero, pues pensaba incluirlo en versión humana o rata amarilla que por cierto de parte del Kimi se escribe pikachu (o lo siento, digo, digo hermano mayor que cuida y vela por mi alma n.nU) y ya deja a Lestat en paz en fin tengo sueño asi q a la próxima no olvides dejar review nOn **_

_**Joshua Hiiraguizawa Diethel: Etto pues ya ves si fue mi súper cambio nii-san n.nU pero bueno acá esta la actualización para que ya todos estén felices y también para que se entretengan un rato y pues que te puedo decir ya voy a la mitad del capi V n.nU y pues era obvio que Ilya te iba a caer de maravilla si tiene esa chispa de locura prohibida que yo siempre trato de ocultar y q por lo general se me escapa pero bueno gracias por el review viejo, te cuidas y yo igual te quelo mucho viejo XD **_


	4. Corazones unidos, pensamientos separados

_**Escuchando: "Hishoku no Sora" de Kawada Mami**_

**Capitulo IV aquí ya las cosas son más… no se… no tengo idea, simplemente me dejo llevar por el deseo de escribir, por mis dedos moviéndose con velocidad sobre el teclado, por el latir acelerado de mi corazón, y por mi mente que divaga en mi propia oscuridad…**** (Inner: ¡¡Rayos!! Eso estuvo tan extraño, maldigo a la depresión, la maldigo x…X)**

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

"**El Cerezo, El Lobo y La Hechicera Oscura"**

_**Capitulo IV**_

"_**CORAZONES UNIDOS PENSAMIENTOS SEPARADOS"**_

"_**¿EN QUE MOMENTO PERDÍ LA RAZÓN?"**_

Y allí estaba ella, aun inmóvil, aun sin asimilar lo que había sucedido, ahí mirando fijamente ese punto vació, ya había caído la noche, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse de ese lugar, sin fuerzas, sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y sacudían, aun no podía moverse

-"¡¡Sakura!!"-escucho la voz de Tomoyo llamarle, no podía articular palabra alguna

-"¡¡Kinomoto!!"-Li ahora la llamaba, intento hablar, de sus labios no había salido sonido alguno, de nuevo la sacudían –"¡¡Sakura reacciona!!"-nada, aun permanecía inmóvil, por un momento se desvaneció en aquellos brazos que la sacudían, la mirada esmeralda se topo con la ambarina

-"Ilya…"-un par de lágrimas cristalinas rodaron por sus mejillas antes de desmayarse, hacía mucho que no lloraba, el joven de mirada ambarina la abrazo con cuidado y se puso de pie con ella en brazos.

-"Se han llevado a Ilya"-Tomoyo murmuro aquello aun sin asimilarlo e inconcientemente se abrazo a Eriol ocultando el rostro en su pecho, los dos jóvenes hechiceros se miraban

-"Se la ha llevado ese joven de ojos color violeta intenso"-dijo Sonomi, el semblante de Syaoran cambió a uno más serio, más frió, Eriol miraba de un lado a otro…

-"Ese maldito Leiyan…"-murmuro iracundo Li, el zafiro asintió

Por ahora lo único que podían hacer era llevar a Sakura a la guarida, dejarla descansar, tratar de calmarla al igual que a Tomoyo, luego tendrían que empezar a planear todo sin Ilya, ya la habían perdido, se despidieron de Sonomi Daidouji para ir a su refugio, al llegar el Li había dejado a Sakura en su cama mientras Eriol aun abrazaba a la amatista y acariciaba su cabello tratando de calmarla, aquella noche les pareció una eternidad.

Al llegar la mañana aun no habían palabras para describir lo sucedido, los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron encontrando frente a ellos a los ámbar, se levanto y casi por instinto abrazo a su dueño y se soltó a llorar como no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-"No fue tu culpa"-le susurro al oído, ella suspiro cansada y dejo que el la abrazara

Asi estuvieron por un largo rato hasta que por fin se separaron, ella se enjugo las lágrimas y lo miro con agradecimiento, el le regalo una sonrisa.

-"Debemos ir a por ella"-dijo, la sonrisa desapareció

-"No, no podemos"-musito, ella le miro sin comprender –"Quien se la ha llevado ya ha de haberla entregado a la reina, la perdimos"-ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente rehusándose a aceptar aquellas palabras tan frías que el había pronunciado.

-"Ahora todo depende de nosotros"-suspiro –"Aun asi de algun modo se que la encontraremos"-no había porque ser tan negativos –"Yo se que todo va estar bien"-agrego con una sonrisa, de nuevo se abrazaron

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Sus ojos color durazno se abrieron con pesadez y observaron el lugar a su alrededor, de la tarde anterior solo recordaba lo mucho que había luchado porque aquel joven de ojos violetas la soltara y la dejara ir, recordaba también la mirada en el rostro de la joven cerezo y el dolor, pero el dolor no era cosa para recordar ya que aun lo sentía además de aquel extraño peso sobre ella, giro la mirada y encontró un rostro durmiente a su lado, de inmediato lo reconoció, esta vez lo golpearía hasta matarlo si las fuerzas se lo permitían, pero… ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Se suponía que debía estar en un calabozo infestado de ratas o peor, muerta, entonces no entendía lo que estaba pasando, trato de retirar el brazo de el de sobre su cintura pero solo consiguió que el se acomodara aun más casi abrazándola, aquello la incomodaba…

-"Oye"-llamo, nada -"Oye tu estupido ya suéltame"-de nuevo el se acomodo

-"Mi nombre no es estupido, es Leiyan…"-dijo dando un pequeño bostezo

-"Como sea"-replico –"ya suéltame"-ordeno

Pero en lugar de eso solo consiguió tener el rostro sonriente de el frente al suyo, tenía calor y solo quería que el se alejara de ella, que dejara de irrumpir en su espacio, que se alejara de una buena vez por todas, sus mejillas estaban rosadas de nuevo…

-"Hoy no estas borracha"-genial, el era un gran adivino que se reía de ella, sonreía de una manera tan linda

-"No, no lo estoy"-no había modo de mentirle

-"Entonces mi presencia te inquieta"-sonrió con burla y ella lo empujo para poder levantarse, camino como pudo hasta la ventana, era la misma habitación de aquella noche, entonces estaba en el palacio –"Aun no te vayas Ilyasbell"-se sentó en la orilla de la cama a esperar que ella volviera con esa intención de golpearlo que nunca cumplía, pero esta vez un puño había dado justo en su nariz y ahora la sangre brotaba incontenible, el se la limpio.

-"Te advertí cual era mi nombre pero parece que no me escuchas"-ahora lo miraba fijamente justo frente a el

-"Y yo quiero que me escuches aunque sea solo un momento pero te niegas"-contesto con seriedad, sus mirabas chocaban

Ahora ella estaba contra la cama otra vez con el encima mirándola fijamente, esta vez sin sonreír, odiaba a las personas que la trataban como una inferior por ser ella, las odiaba, ¿entonces lo odiaba? No, había algo que le decía que no debía hacerlo pero que aun asi le decía que aquella situación era demasiado incomoda, trato de levantarse, pero el la sujeto de las muñecas impidiéndolo, ella frunció el ceño.

-"Escúchame solo un momento"-repitió –"Te prometo que después de te dejare irte"-en su mirada no había burla ni doble sentido, ella asintió

-"Solo no quieras decirme que sabes quien soy"-agrego, ahora la adivina era ella, el le sonrió

-"No quiero que me heles con la mirada"-dijo –"Aunque puedo decirte que se quien eras y también por lo que has pasado"-de repente era un ser que comprendía todos los dolores, pesares y sufrimientos de los demás –"Porque yo he pasado por una situación muy similar aunque ahora este atrapado en este lugar"-su mirada perdió brillo

-"La realidad es que no sabes nada"-ella no se iba a dejar llevar por una cara deprimida o no, no lo haría

-"Si se"-replico –"Pero a diferencia tuya yo fui a dar a este lugar y no a las calles, al vagabundeo al que tu fuiste enviada… yo termine aquí sin poder seguir mis propias reglas y mis propios ideales… sin poder ser yo"-ya no la sujetaba por la muñecas –"Termine aquí sin poder ser libre"-ya no la miraba a los ojos

-"Estupido"-llamo

-"Te dije que me llamo Leiyan, Ilyasbell…"-no la había mirado y su voz ahora era un murmullo apagado

-"Pues mientras me llames asi yo te llamare "Estupido" asi son las cosas"-sonrió infantilmente, pero el no la miraba, entonces coloco una mano en su mejilla y lo obligo a mirarla

-"Ilya"-llamo apenas audible

-"¿Si?"-estaba esperando lo siguiente que el diría

-"Creo que no has entendido lo que te dije"-confeso, temblaba

-"Si lo entendí, príncipe Leiyan, si lo entendí"-contesto, tiro de sus mejillas con ambas manos y el hizo un gesto de dolor del cual ella se rió

-"Eso era todo lo que quería decirte, puedes irte"-dijo por fin dando un suspiro y retirando las manos de ella de sus mejillas

-"Ahora ya no puedo"-hizo un puchero –"Afuera Llueve"-agrego –"Y aquí adentro hace calor"-finalizo, las mejillas de el entonces se pusieron rojas –"Vaya parece que mi presencia también te inquieta"-se burlo, el se alejo de ella

-"No es eso"-se apresuro a contestar –"Tu fuiste la que me jaloneo, eso es todo"-trataba de sonar normal

-"Todo esto te afecto"-seguía burlándose –"Te hizo tan vulnerable que te es imposible ocultar tus emociones"-el parecía un niño pequeño tratando de cubrir una travesura

-"No es cierto, mientes"-de nuevo su voz sonó como un murmullo apagado

-"Sabes que no, pero… mejor dejémoslo asi por ahora"-se puso de pie y se estiro un poco –"Oye por cierto quiero vino"-agrego con una linda sonrisa, el resbalo de la cama y quedo sentado en el suelo con la mirada llena de sorpresa, pero ella ya había distinguido en la cómoda una botella de vino y sin pedir permiso se acerco y la tomo para luego irse a sentar junto a el

-"No deberías beber tanto, te va a hacer daño"-replico

-"Dicen que las penas con alcohol son buenas"-se rió de su propio comentario –"Además hace que me fluyan las ideas"-agrego en un tono gracioso antes de comenzar a beber

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

De alguna u otra manera el tenía que conseguir animar a la joven cerezo, no se le había ocurrido más que ofrecerle dar una caminata a escondidas en el pueblo, recorrerlo entero. Distraerla de aquellos pensamientos de culpabilidad que la acosaban desde la tarde anterior, tenía que hacerlo ya que se sentía responsable en cierto modo de la perdida de la hechicera oscura, pues había sido únicamente el quien les había otorgado el permiso para salir de la guarida y porque no, el había ignorado a Eriol cuando este le dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento, ahora lo estaban pagando…

Como fuere en esos momentos el se encontraba caminando por las calles lluviosas de aquel poblado en el que había estado desde su nacimiento y aunque extrañaba aquellos días en ese instante solo podía pensar en animar a ese par de esmeraldas que observaban hacía el frente con tristeza y un deje de culpabilidad que no debían tener.

-"Sakura…"-llamo tratando de sacarla de su trance, aunque aun se le dificultaba un poco tratarla por su nombre, el estaba muy acostumbrado a llamar a los demás a excepción de Eriol por su apellido, la escucho suspirar

-"Gracias por el paseo…"-dijo ella, el la abrazo por los hombros y continuaron caminando

-"No es nada, en serio"-contesto caminando a su lado

Le desesperaba mucho el que ella estuviera en ese estado tan triste y no pudiera hacer nada para animarla, la noche comenzaba a caer y aun llovía, recordó algo, casi por instinto comenzó a correr tirando del brazo de la joven, ella se sobresaltó y trato de correr a su velocidad…

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Adonde vamos?"-cuestiono tratando de seguirlo

-"Lo verás en cuanto lleguemos"-contesto sonriéndole

Al cabo de un rato por fin pararon de correr y la esmeralda trato de tranquilizar su respiración aunque el estaba como si tanta carrera no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo e incluso parecía más entretenido observando el lugar a su alrededor, de pronto de nuevo tiro del brazo de la joven

-"Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte"-dijo sonriendo de un modo extraño que ella no comprendió más aun asi lo siguió

Caminaron un poco entre las sombras, la puesta de sol ya había pasado pero nadie lo había advertido, en realidad lo único que diferenciaba al día de la noche era que en esta última todo quedaba a oscuras, en sombras que de no ser por la luna de verdad quedarían completamente a oscuras, llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser una pared cubierta de enredaderas que caían como una cascada hasta la tierra, ella se detuvo dudando

-"¿A donde vamos?"-volvió a cuestionar

-"Espera un poco y verás"-de nuevo sonrió de ese modo extraño y la jalo obligándola a caminar hasta que pasaron entre aquella cascada de enredaderas

Ella se sorprendió al ver el lugar en el que estaban, creía que no quedaba ningún lugar asi en su mundo pero al parecer se había equivocado, había un gran lago de aguas tan azules y calmas, todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de flores de distintos colores tamaños y formas que llenaban el lugar con su fragancia y en una zona apartada estaba un gran árbol de cerezo, era realmente enorme y estaba totalmente cubierto de flores pero para llegar a el tenían que pasar por debajo de una cascada de aguas cristalinas que bañaban al lago, su mirada estaba perdida en aquel lugar, era simplemente maravilloso, la luna se reflejaba en las aguas del lago y los grillos cantaban mientras miles de luciérnagas danzaban a su alrededor como pequeñas estrellas rodeándolos.

Ni siquiera se percato del momento en el que comenzó a sonreír y a correr por el lugar dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados aspirando el aroma de las flores hasta que finalmente cayó sobre ellas, el ambarino se acerco hasta donde ella estaba y se inclino frente a su rostro

-"Sabía que te iba a gustar este lugar"-ella abrió los ojos, aquel par de esmeraldas tenían un brillo especial y el se sentía dichoso por ser quien había colaborado en ello

-"Creí que ya no quedaba ningún lugar asi"-dijo un tanto triste

-"Pues te equivocaste"-contesto el ambarino con una sonrisa que ella correspondió, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la acepto

Extrañamente estaban caminando con las manos entrelazadas y en silencio con dirección hacía el gran cerezo más al llegar al lado de la cascada se detuvieron, el la jalo de su brazo y corrió por debajo del chorro de agua, cuando ella se dio cuenta estaban ya completamente empapados y riendo más cuando estaban por salir hacia el otro lado el tropezó cayendo sobre la superficie cubierta de flores con ella encima, las miradas de nuevo se encontraron y luego se desviaron

-"¿Por qué haces todo esto?"-cuestiono la esmeralda

-"Por que eres mi compañera en esto y no me gusta verte triste"-contesto con seriedad

-"O sea que harías lo mismo si Ilya, Tomoyo o cualquier otra chica de la guarida estuviese triste, después de todo ellas también son tus compañeras"-dedujo, el negó

-"Por extraño que se escuche, esto solo lo haría por ti"-contesto, ni siquiera había advertido la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaban, pero ella si, había recobrado la seriedad en su mirada y se aparto de el sentándose a su lado y abrazando su piernas para luego colocar la cabeza sobre ellas

-"No digas tonterías, no llevamos siquiera una semana de conocernos y pareciera que hablas de algo que sinceramente dudo exista ya"-dijo con frialdad, Li suspiro

-"No hablo de nada"-dijo ocultando la mirada –"E incluso a mi me sorprende mucho mi comportamiento, hacía mucho que no reía del modo que lo he hecho esta noche contigo y lo admito"-murmuro, ella lo miro

-"Mejor no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas"-sonrió apenas y se puso de pie, el la siguió y caminaron hasta llegar bajo el gran cerezo

Durante todo el tramo hasta aquel cerezo no había hecho más que mirarla, ella era simplemente linda y bajo la luz de la luna lo era aun más, no solo linda, era… era preciosa, se regaño por su propio pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza, mientras ella se había apoyado en el gran tronco del cerezo

-"Sakura"-llamo, se coloco frente a ella, ella lo miraba fijamente –"Rayos, creo que me estoy volviendo loco"-murmuro y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el atrapo sus labios con los propios y la beso

Pero ella en ningún momento lo había rechazado o apartado, le estaba correspondiendo del mismo modo que había hecho la otra noche, bueno si el se estaba volviendo loco parecía que ella también o al menos eso pensaba porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que lo acerco más a ella y se abrazo a el por el cuello mientras revolvía aquellos cabellos castaños.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Mal, lo que estaba haciendo estaba sencillamente mal, pero si lo sabía ¿Por qué demonios no lo apartaba y ya? La sensación de alcohol en su sistema había desaparecido por completo instantes después de iniciar aquello aunque se estaba mentalmente debatiendo porque era lo peor de aquello, si el que el tampoco la apartara o el hecho de que le estaba correspondiendo bastante bien para ser alguien demasiado inocente a su parecer ¿o ella era la inocente? No sabía y tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo en ese momento, reunió la poca cordura que le quedaba y finalmente lo aparto, ¡¡¡se estaba volviendo loca!!!

-"Yo no…"-musito apenas, un fuerte sonrojo se había apoderado de su rostro y no buscaba hacía que sitio dirigir su mirada

-"Disculpa no debí…"-trataba de excusarse sin mucho éxito, por alguna extraña razón sentía que había abusado de un inocente, los demás tenían razón, tenía que dejar de beber –"Será mejor que vaya de una buena vez antes de que te arrepientas de dejarme ir"-se puso de pie, más que nada quería huir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible

-"¡¡No te puedes ir ahora!!"-reprocho poniéndose de pie –"No después de…"-las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca y más que nada se sentía abochornado –"¡¡No te puedes ir ahora… no después de besarme!!!"-el sonrojo en su rostro incremento, desvió la mirada con desesperación.

-"No fue mi intención"-dijo por lo bajo –"¡¡Estaba ebria y… y tu estabas ahí sentado como si nada… además si no querías eso no debiste haber correspondido!!"-parecía que la razón había regresado a su mente, también estaba sonrojada y no podía excusarse con el alcohol porque este se había esfumado de su sistema instantes después de iniciar con aquello por lo cual ahora discutían, alguien llamo a la puerta…

-"¿Joven Leiyan se encuentra todo bien?"-cuestiono alguien fuera de la habitación

-"¿Eh? Si, Si todo bien"-se apresuro en contestar e instantes después aquella persona se alejo de sitio

-"Como sea me voy"-puntualizo aproximándose al ventanal que daba al balcón

-"Podemos discutir lo que paso en el camino"-parecía más calmado aunque el rojo aun no abandonaba sus mejillas, la escucho suspirar mientras abría el ventanal

Al final los dos caminaban por el poblado que parecía dormir ya, iban en silencio uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a una colina desde la cual se podía apreciar un gran árbol de cerezo se acercaron un poco más logrando ver dos siluetas debajo de el pero cuando se aproximaron aun más la joven se tapo la boca con ambas manos reprimiendo un grito.

-"Parece que la gente aun se puede divertir en estos días"-dijo el riendo bajito

-"Son Li y Kinomoto"-agrego ella en un susurro ambos palidecieron

-"Debes estar bromeando"-dijo el, ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza

La escena frente ambos parecía insólita, para esos instantes el castaño ya había abrazado a la joven por la cintura y aun se encontraban besándose incluso habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces, y los otros dos se sentían un tanto mareados con la escena, el retiro su mano de su rostro pero al hacerlo choco con la de ella y sus miradas se cruzaron.

En ese momento una pequeña pajarita de color rosa pastel y grandes ojos color uva paso a su lado y se puso tras el cantando algo bastante inusual a lo que el le hecho la culpa del comportamiento de ambos castaños

-"¡¡¡Shalalala You wanna Kiss the girl lalalala"-canturreo la pajarita tras ellos, el la golpeo con su palma tan solo al pensar en hacerle caso pero la pajarita no se rindió –"You go and kiss the girl"-el sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente –"Shalalala you wanna kiss the girl, go and kiss the girl"-continuó –"Lalalala Kiss the girl"-y de nuevo el negó enérgicamente –"Go and kiss the girl"-poco a poco estaba cayendo en ese truco maldijo a la pájara –"KISS THE GIRL"-y al final perdió

Porque ella se le había quedado mirando directo a los ojos y el se había acercado más acortando la distancia aun con la tonta cancioncita en su cabeza, se estaba muriendo ahí del solo verla frente a el ahí tan tranquila con la boca entreabierta como si quisiera decir algo que el le impidió, le había hecho caso a la cancioncita en su cabeza y ahora la estaba besando con suavidad, al principio ella no había correspondido pero después cerro los ojos y comenzó a corresponder mientras sentía como la mano de el acariciaba su mejilla con la misma suavidad con la que la besaba, se separaron con lentitud dejando escapar un suspiro, pájara tonta pensó al final antes de besar de nuevo a la chica.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Escuchando: "Kiss the girl" de Ashley Tisdale**_

_**XDDDD jajajajaja ahora ya saben porque la cancioncita tras el pobre Leiyan, no me pregunten porque pero esta ha sido el capi que más me ha divertido, el amor flota en el aire lalalala y fue tan tierno, jajajajaja n.n estuvo bonito y no se vale negarlo n.nU pero sobretodo en cierto modo por fin pareció algo de ternura en este fic, ya le hacía falta n.nU , emm igual les pido de favor que a partir de ahora traten de conseguir la canción "A songo f a storm and fire" ya que es de vital importancia para q en un futuro disfruten más del fic, y procurare avisarles un capi antes para q ya luego el capi se les haga wow, eso es todo, hasta la próxima nOn **_

**Lian Kasumi Himeko: **Primita nOn si se puso ewww XD y pues no, no eres tan inútil, en serio, solo era vacile, obvio q si sabes como se escribe la cosa esa, más bien fue otro de tus divagues XD y si, Sakura se paso de …deja, pero ya ves que su secuestro valió la pena, porque tal vez el tipito hable en doble sentido pero esta bonito ¿a que si? ñ.n, aunque no seas tan cruel con Sak-chan, dale un chance por estar distraída, y pues por eso estuve de lenta, y q no te sorprenda lo de Syaoran, viniendo de mi, todo puede pasar muajajajajaja (risa malvada y mirada traviesa) y por lo de las tiaras, para mi q con lo atolondradas q son a se les pierden jajajajaja por el vestido, se necesitaría un ejercito para lograr q Ilya use uno, con Sak-chan es un poco menos complicado, gracias por los saludos y hasta la próxima nOn

**StAR: ¡¡¡**nOn nueva lectora!!! En serio de parece única mi manera de escribir, vaya ni mis hermanos me habían dicho eso n.nUu y pues por el SxS no soy muy fan, pero me tengo q aguantar, aunque es la primera vez que me encanta la pareja n.nUu y por la manera de introducirlos a la historia pues fui zapeada a distancia por ello, mi hermano me tacho de más rara de lo que ya XD en fin, gracias por leer y espero que continúes por aquí y que dejes más reviews nOn

**Satorichiva: **¿Really? Pero Il-chan no es cruel más bien es una terca impulsiva y por demás ebria, ¿patear a la reina? Emm aun falta un tanto para ello n.nUu pero descuida, cuando la agarren le van a dar duro ò.ó y ya ves, si le tardo un poco el trauma a Sak-chan, pero pronto se le va a pasar y pues tenes toda la razón, no quisiera estar en el lugar de Leiyan n.nUu cuando Sak-chan lo encuentre, sobre estas dos niñas preciosas, pues poco a poco se va a ir aclarando su misterio e incluso ya ves que ha aparecido un tercer heredero legitimo, y pues el también tiene su misterio, ¿pasión? Bueno lo voy a intentar u.uUu no soy muy buena con eso, espero y el capitulo no te haya decepcionado, hasta la próxima.

**Hikari-chan:** pos aquí no hubo XD yeah, igual a mi me gusto n.n y si, la beso y en nuestras caras XD weno, que weno q te haya gustado el capi jajajajaja hasta la próxima y no olvides el review n.n


	5. Y hablando un poco de confianza

**Escuchando: "Kiss the girl" de Ashley Tisdale **

**nOn Jo que bonita canción, la he estado escuchando desde el martes pasado y me ha encantado tanto que por fin creo habrá un poco de romance normal y sano en el fic, pero sobre todo tierno, ****demos gracias a Ashley y a Dysney por ello XD jajajaja, ay no se que decir, últimamente he estado bastante distraída y además ayer me llegó mi bolsita de 12 cuarzos de la suerte para ver si a si la mala suerte me deja en paz, es que luego tengo un amigo que me dice asi "La mala suerte se enamoro de ti, pero esta casada con Hillet XD" creo que la mala suerte tiene mejor suerte que yo si de verdad esta casada con ese niño TTOTT ¡¡¡Odio tener mal de amores!!! Etto en fin, mejor vamos al capi n.nU**

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

"**El Cerezo, El Lobo y La Hechicera Oscura"**

_**Capitulo V**_

"_**Y HABLANDO UN POCO DE LA CONFIANZA"**_

Se separaron lentamente, estaba avergonzado, ¿Cómo había llegado a hacer tal cosa? No, aquello estaba mal, ¿Por qué cuando la tenía cerca no actuaba con serenidad? Cuando estaba cerca suyo se comportaba de un modo que el jamás había visto en su propia persona, tal vez ella se tenía la culpa, pero cuando estaba a su lado se sentía libre de comportarse como quisiera y además aquella tonta melodía no le había ayudado en nada, cuando levanto la mirada para verla, el rojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas y su mirada color durazno estaba desconcertada y con un deje de timidez e inocencia que nunca le había visto, su boca aun entreabierta y sus labios de un color rojo intenso debido a lo anterior, aquella imagen solo hacía que se sintiera más avergonzado y que sus mejillas se pusieran aun más rojas, pero ella lo había besado con anterioridad y nunca le dio una explicación asi que no tenía que explicar nada ¿O si?

-"Disculpa no se que pasa conmigo últimamente"-desvió la mirada, ella suspiro

-"A eso se le llama ser libre y pasarse de listo con un inocente"-contesto ella pasando a su lado como en dirección hacía el lugar en donde se encontraban los castaños, el la detuvo por el brazo

-"Debemos volver a vernos"-aun no se atrevía a mirarla, su cabello negro caía sobre su rostro ocultando su mirada

-"¿Debemos? ¿Por qué?"-cuestiono, por alguna razón se sentía un tanto molesta

-"Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas"-contesto, esta vez la miró a los ojos sin importarle cuan sonrojado pudiera estar su rostro –"Tenemos que hablar de nuestras vidas y de… de Hikaru"-ella le miro sorprendida, no esperaba que el mencionara a aquella persona

"Bien, nos veremos otro día"-accedió ocultando la mirada –"Cuando quieras verme sabrás como localizarme, debes enviar una nota a el lugar donde nos vimos por ultima vez y sellarla de tal modo que solo yo pueda abrirla"-advirtió, el asintió con la cabeza y soltó su brazo

-"Cuidate mucho Ilya"-no sabía porque pero en ese momento sintió deseos de abrazarla y lo peor es que no se había percatado de que no eran deseos sino más bien que en realidad la abrazaba

-"Tu igual, Baka Leiyan"-contesto, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos que mentalmente se estaba regañando por no oponer resistencia, por parecer alguien fácil de tratar cuando no lo era

-"Hasta pronto"-se despidió, ella asintió y el le sonrió antes de robarle un rápido beso y empujarla en dirección a los otros dos hechiceros para luego irse corriendo y desaparecer entre la bruma

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

-"Li, Sakura"-al escuchar a alguien llamarlos de inmediato se separaron, por un momento desviaron la mirada pero al escuchar el cansado suspiro tras ellos de inmediato miraron hacía aquella dirección, la mirada esmeralda brillo de alegría

Allí estaba ella, parada muy cerca de ellos, parecía un sueño, se pellizco el brazo y soltó un ¡Auch! Pero ella seguía ahí parada, se acerco corriendo hasta ella y la abrazo entusiasmada e incluso sintió como las lágrimas querían escapar por sus ojos esmeraldas

-"Quiero ir a casa"-dijo la otra joven –"Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era"-puntualizo, fue hasta ese entonces que el joven de mirada ambarina se acerco hasta ellas

-"¿No pretenderás que te crea con buenas intenciones o si?"-cuestiono con dureza, la castaña le miró con reproche –"Dime que tratos has hecho con la reina loca para que te dejara ir"-ordeno, la otra joven negó con la cabeza y se soltó del abrazo de la ojiesmeralda

-"No he hecho ningún trato de ningún tipo, ni siquiera he visto a esa mujer"-contesto

Entonces lo comprendió, pensar que aquel muchacho testarudo la aceptaría de vuelta con ellos había sido una equivocación, debió haber dejado que "Baka Leiyan" como ella lo llamaba viera cuan débil estaba en lugar de haberse hecho a la fuerte y beber para fingir que se le dificultaba caminar debido al alcohol y no al dolor como sucedía en realidad

-"Tonta"-susurro captando la atención de ambos hechiceros castaños –"Fui una tonta, no debí haber vuelto"-susurro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar del que había salido

-"Ilya"-llamo la ojiesmeralda pero ella no se detuvo

-"No quiero que pienses que la estamos dejando a su suerte, es simplemente que ya no podemos confiar en ella después de lo que ha pasado"-explico el ambarino, la ojiesmeralda negó con la cabeza y lo miro afectadamente

-"Ilya detente"-pidió la cerezo, pero de nuevo fue ignorada por lo que no tuvo de otra más que correr hasta ella y el ambarino la siguió tan solo porque no confiaba en absoluto en la otra joven, tenía que cuidar que la cerezo no se lastimara

-"Todos siempre me miran del mismo modo, siempre me miran con lástima y me dejan sola, no es justo, no es justo… no lo es"-susurro, ambos castaños la miraron con detenimiento, ella apretó su puño –"Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes"-susurro, había apretado tan fuerte su puño que incluso había conseguido que unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre el pasto.

No aguanto más y simplemente se acerco a ella, coloco una mano en su hombro y la obligo a mirarlo, la mirada que tenía, esa mirada de tristeza la reconocía a la perfección, era la misma que el poseía cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, cuando se quedo solo

-"Aragón"-llamo, ella lucía tan perdida

-"No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido y tampoco me gusta que me llamen Ilyasbell, lo odio"-dijo de repente antes de desvanecerse debido al cansancio, había sido un día bastante agitado y extraño para ella

Pero para el escuchar ese nombre había sido algo muy duro, muy repentino, su pasado parecía perseguirlo de alguna forma y siempre lo encontraba, por puro instinto no le había permitido llegar al suelo, la cargo en brazos y miró a la ojiesmeralda

-"La llevaremos a la guarida y luego resolveremos que hacer con ella"-como respuesta recibió un beso en su mejilla de parte de la castaña y una gran sonrisa, suspiro con cansancio

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Cuando abrió los ojos lo único que estos contemplaron fue la bóveda rocosa de aquella cueva subterránea a la que osaban llamar guarida, se sentó como pudo y miró caer de su frente un pañuelo blanco mojado, no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado y se sentía un tanto confundida y mareada, tomó aire y suspiro

-"Ilya"-llamó la cerezo, los ojos duraznos la miraron –"¿Te sientes mejor?"-cuestiono con un deje de preocupación, ella asintió

-"¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?"-cuestiono, quería saber, tenía curiosidad

-"No mucho, tan solo una noche"-contesto la de orbes esmeraldas regalándole una sonrisa cálida

-"Ilya te ha llegado esto"-interrumpió Tomoyo enseñando un sobre blanco a la joven, ella le sonrió y lo tomo

-"Te agradezco me lo hayas hecho llegar Tomoyo"-la amatista sonrió y se sentó aun lado de la cerezo

-"¿Fue tan terrible?"-cuestiono de repente Tomoyo

-"¿A que te refieres?"-cuestiono sin comprender la pregunta

-"Me refiero a el hecho de ser raptada por el protegido de la reina"-el semblante de la amatista se torno serio

-"¡Ah! Eso"-por su expresión pareció que no le había importado mucho –"Digamos que solo me torturaron un poco"-se rió para ella misma lo que extraño a las otras dos jóvenes –"No me hagan caso, creo que hoy estoy un poco alterada"-corrigió con una sonrisa

-"Nos preocupaste mucho"-reprendió Sakura

-"Lo se, y de verdad lo lamento"-se disculpo ella

-"Pero ya no importa, al final estas de nuevo con nosotros y además Syaoran a aceptado que te quedes aquí"-la cerezo sonrió

-"Oh, que considerado de su parte"-bufó, luego suspiro y miró el sobre con el que jugueteaba, soplo sobre el y luego lo abrió –"_Nos vemos mañana por la noche en la colina, procura que nadie te vea, atte.- Leiyan Therow"-_leyó mentalmente su boca se curvo en una sonrisa

-"¿Buenas noticias?"-cuestiono la amatista al verla sonreír

-"Algo asi"-contesto ella

-"Bien. Como sea, será mejor que descanses mientras nosotros entrenamos"-dijo de repente la cerezo

-"Me parece una excelente idea, entrenen yo los alcanzaré en cuanto pueda"-contesto la de orbes color durazno

Las otras dos jóvenes asintieron y la dejaron sola, el resto del día fue de un arduo entrenamiento, muchos se sorprendieron al ver que la joven cerezo había recuperado esa expresión fría en su rostro ya que tenían en cuenta cuan triste estaba por lo ocurrido, lo que ninguno advertía es que en realidad la joven estaba realmente determinada a vengarse de aquel joven que había osado de humillarla, porque así se había sentido, humillada, como una inútil cuando el se llevo a su amiga.

Pero al atardecer cuando la joven oscura trato de sumarse a los entrenamientos el joven lobo se lo impidió, parecía que aun no confiaba en ella, y mejor que no lo hiciera, ella estaba ya muy acostumbrada a eso y realmente no le importaba, al anochecer trato de integrarse a la platica y planeación de la rebelión pero basto una mirada del joven ambarino para que terminara sola frente a una pequeña fogata hecha por ella misma, aquello comenzaba a disgustarle.

Y a la mañana siguiente cuando todos despertaron se la toparon practicando su puntería contra varios blancos fijos

-"¿Qué se supone que haces?-cuestiono el ambarino frunciendo el ceño

-"Entreno para matarte"-contesto con sarcasmo –"Oh, no debí de haber revelado mi plan malvado"-el sarcasmo continuaba –"Ahora temo que intentes detenerme peleando conmigo"-al parecer Eriol ya se había percatado de la interesante manera de utilizar el sarcasmo que empleaba la joven oscura –"Ay no, ahora que lo recuerdo no soy más que una pobrecita herida y cansada hechicera"-estaba luchando por contener la risa al igual que el zafiro, la cerezo la miraba reprobatoriamente y la amatista fingía una tos para disimular su risa, solo el se la estaba creyendo –"Aprovecha, aprovecha ahora que estoy débil y desháceste de mi antes de que pueda delatarlos a todos"-se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil mantener su sarcasmo y no reírse de la cara que tenía el castaño de haberse tragado todas y cada una de sus palabras

-"¡¡Ya basta!!"-gritó con enojo, entonces todos estallaron en risas a su alrededor y el los miro confundido

-"¿Es que te la has creído toda?"-cuestiono Eriol tratando de parar su risa, el frunció el ceño

-"Syaoran no han sido más que mentiras combinadas con sarcasmo"-se burlo la cerezo, odiaba que se burlaran de el

-"¡¡No es cierto!!"-reprocho –"Ella solo esta esperando el momento para entregarnos con esa loca"-apuntó a la joven, ahora estaba realmente molesto

-"¿Y con eso yo que gano?"-cuestiono Ilya, el arqueo una ceja confundido –"Lo único que gano es que me mate al igual que a ustedes"-contesto –"¿Qué no te das cuenta de que la que más corre peligro aquí soy yo?"-ahora ella también estaba molesta –"¡¡Yo fui quien ataco a esa loca, es a mi a quien busca, y si te parece mejor entonces salgo al pueblo y que todos me vean!!"-grito con furia –"¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡No creas que eres el único afectado aquí!! ¡¡Y a pesar de todo no eres más que un principito mimado y quejumbroso!! ¡¡Porque no creas que no se quien eres, claro que lo se, a mi no se me olvidan los rostros con frecuencia!!"-demasiado furiosa, demasiado histérica, se cruzo de brazos y no hizo más que alejarse de todos ellos.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre el, pero la joven de orbes esmeraldas era sin duda la más sorprendida, ¿Era verdad que el era uno de los cinco príncipes legítimos? Y si lo era, ¿En que lugar se encontraban entonces los otros dos faltantes? Tal vez estaban cerca, o tal vez estaban muertos, pero lo que ella no sabía es que en aquellos momentos cuatro de ellos se encontraban reunidos en el mismo lugar ¿En donde se encontraba el otro, en que lugar?

_**Fin del capitulo V**_

_**Escuchando: nada XD **_

**-O- tengo sueño, ya son las 12:33pm y yo sigo por acá frente a la PC y sin nada más entretenido que hacer XD es que hoy visite un nuevo grupo y pues de ahí solo obtuve 5 hojas para leer u.uU pero 3 estuvieron muy divertidas n.nU y además toy apunto de inscribirme a una pagina donde tienen e-mails de famosos y yo quelo el de Josh Peck n.nU **

**En fin que creo que esto ha sido todo por ahora asi que espero les haya gustado y ya ven que la cosa va lenta pero buena n.nU nos leemos en la próxima nOn **

**Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS ONEGAI TTOTT**

**Agradecimientos a:**

_**:::Irismine::: Satorichiva::: Isabel:::**_


	6. Dulce Traición

Hola, se suponía que en este capitulo debía de poner lo que paso con el otro príncipe, pero, se me a ocurrido una idea trilladamente pervertida, si ya me imagino el regaño que me va a dar mi hermano… va a ser algo asi como: ¡¡No vuelvas a leer ni un solo

**Hola, se suponía que en este capitulo debía de**** poner lo que paso con el otro Príncipe, pero, se me a ocurrido una idea trilladamente pervertida, si ya me imagino el regaño que me va a dar mi hermano… va a ser algo asi como: ¡¡No vuelvas a leer ni un solo fic subido de tono o yaoi ¿me has escuchado?! Ya verán porque lo digo n.nU también mi prima se va a quedar asi O.O y mi hermana, ejem no quiero pensar en eso por ahora… en fin que vayamos ya al capi a ver que tan pervertido me queda al final n.nU**

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

"**El Cerezo, El Lobo y La Hechicera Oscura"**

_**Capitulo VI**_

"_**DULCE TRAICIÓN"**_

Bien, si ese Li obstinado tenía planeado hacerla enfurecer, pues felicidades, lo había logrado, salió de la guarida únicamente cubriendo su identidad con una capa negra y camino furibunda por el poblado que aparentemente a esas horas ya dormía tranquilo, levanto su mano en el aire e hizo una seña con ella, entonces un cuervo negro sobrevoló el cielo nocturno con un mensaje en una de sus patas _"debemos vernos ahora. Atte. Ilya" _decía.

Ella no tardo mucho en llegar a la colina y pararse debajo del gran cerezo en esta, solo le quedaba esperar, pero pasados unos cuantos minutos comenzó a dar vueltas como si fuese un león enjaulado al ver que "él" no llegaba.

-"¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido ese estupido?"-cuestiono impaciente al aire

-"Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi"-le regaño alguien, ella se giró en esa dirección y lo vio ahí parado con una capa púrpura, casi negra, cubriéndolo.

-"Creí que nunca llegarías"-dijo dando un suspiro, mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo, cosa que solo logro hacerlos sonrojar a ambos, a él porque nunca se lo espero y a ella porque no se dio cuenta de los disparates que hacía, últimamente se la vivía divagando en su propia nube de lluvia.

-"Parece como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años"-se atrevió a bromear

-"No es eso… es solo que…"-quería decirle, quería decirle el porque estaba asi –"Es solo que Li me ha hecho enojar, es todo"-dijo finalmente

-"Él a veces es asi, solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse y aceptarlo"-le sonrió –"Te lo digo porque se que en otras circunstancias él y yo hubiésemos sido buenos amigos"-la sonrisa se torno un tanto melancólica.

-"Supongo"-se limito a decir, sintió como él la abrazaba más fuerte y ocultaba su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, sintió que su sonrojo crecía y que la piel se le erizaba, cerró los ojos y dejo que él la meciera entre sus brazos mientras el viento susurraba entre las ramas del gran cerezo.

-"Te quiero mucho"-soltó él sin pensar, ella se separo para mirarlo y él desvió la mirada, se estaba regañando por lo tonto que había sido al decir aquello, no quería que ella hiciese algo que lo lastimara…

-"¿Tu y yo tenemos algo?"-cuestiono mirándolo con desconcierto

La sola pregunta le había dolido, tonto, tonto se repetía mentalmente, no quería mirarla, ni responderle algo que sencillamente no sabía, se dio la vuelta e intento marcharse pero ella lo detuvo tirando de su brazo…

-"No has contestado mi pregunta"-reprocho ella

-"No… no lo se… creo que no tenemos nada"-se libero de ella y se fue a esconder tras el cerezo, le gustaba estar ahí, ver la luna y las estrellas, respirar libre aunque fuese por un rato, dejar de sentirse como un pajarito enjaulado en una jaula de cristal y oro, levanto la mirada para contemplar las estrellas pero lo único que pudo observar fueron unos ojos color durazno que lo observaban detenidamente, desvió la mirada de nuevo.

-"Yo también quiero mucho a vos"-la escucho decir como un murmullo y entonces la miro, sonreía tontamente y ocultaba la mirada con sus lindos rizos color fuego con negro.

-"Yo… lo siento, no debí decir eso"-dijo, y no era porque estuviera del todo mal sino porque era demasiado pronto para decirlo, ya que con respecto a ella, él tenía su pequeño secreto, pero con solo verla ahí sentada frente a él con la mirada escondida y las mejillas rosadas acompañadas de esa tonta sonrisita se sentía palidecer, y es que ella era tan linda…

-"No… esta bien que lo dijeras, hace mucho que nadie me decía eso"-ella levanto la mirada y le sonrió de una manera tan dulce como nunca había visto en nadie.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, de nuevo ya la estaba besando, y esta vez no había pájara a la cual echarle la culpa de sus actos, simplemente estaba haciendo lo que quería, ya era la cuarta o quinta vez que se besaban y esta vez no quería que ninguno quedara arrepentido como las veces anteriores, pero había una vocecita en su interior que le decía que aquello ya no le era suficiente y antes de que alguno se diera cuenta ya la había acorralado contra el tronco del cerezo y peor aun estaba bastante cerca de su cuello.

Cuando besó ese cuello níveo y de piel suave y tersa por primera vez, sintió que ella se estremecía y poco después apenas la había mirado de reojo para comprobar cuan sonrojada estaba, permanecía con los ojos cerrados como debatiéndose si alejarlo o no, y al final lo único que había conseguido era escucharla emitir un pequeño gemido y sentirse avergonzado de nuevo, avergonzado y tonto, se alejo de ella y echo a correr dejándola sola con su agitada y entrecortada respiración y con su sonrojado rostro y el corazón acelerado.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Al llegar a su jaula de cristal y oro lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer al suelo apoyado en la puerta de fina madera y fue entonces que vio una vela encendida en el buró junto a su cama

-"¿Kerberos?"-llamo

-"Dime que es lo que tiene ella que te ha hecho traicionar a su majestad"-pidió la voz de un joven

-"No es asunto tuyo"-respondió desviando la mirada de aquel joven de 18 años cabellos rubios, penetrantes ojos negros y tez nívea

-"No has sido el mismo desde que la conociste"-reprocho –"Es como si hubieras quedado prendado de ella desde la vez que la viste hace ya casi dos meses"-advirtió –"Por eso dime, que es lo que tiene que te hace actuar asi"-pidió de nuevo

-"No lo se, Kero, no lo se"-contesto en un murmullo apagado

-"Ha de tener algo realmente bueno como para lograr que traicionaras a su majestad"-advirtió

-"Pues si es asi, ha sido una muy dulce traición"-se sonrió enormemente –"Y no siento arrepentirme de ello"-puntualizo

-"¡¡Pues tenes que hacerlo antes de que sea tarde, tenes que arrepentirte!!"-gritó con furia el joven rubio

-"Me lo pides porque no logras entenderme"-contesto el con tranquilidad –"Ya que si tu estuvieras en mi lugar no te comportarías de ese modo"-de nuevo le sonrió y entonces el rubio le dio la espalda

-"Yo no soy tan tonto como vos"-afirmo arrogante

-"Ya lo veremos Kero, ya lo veremos"-finalizo divertido, verdaderamente quería ver que haría ese testarudo que tenía por compañero, si estuviese en su situación

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Todos en la guarida estaban aterrados, desde hacía ya cerca de una hora que sus dos principales líderes estaban discutiendo y peor aun, destruyendo todo a su paso, Tomoyo y Eriol ya habían tratado de todos los modos que se les ocurrían detenerlos, pero terminaban fallando, incluso en el momento en el que la amatista había optado como último recurso el arrojarles una cubeta con agua, como resultado solo había obtenido que Sakura la congelara y Syaoran hiciera añicos el hielo con uno de sus truenos, y lo peor, ni siquiera habían mirado el agua en ningún momento, verdaderamente daban miedo.

-"¡¡ ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?!"-grito furiosa la joven ojiesmeralda

-"¡¡ ¿Cómo rayos esperabas que te lo dijera?! ¡¡ ¿Querías que llegara como si nada y te dijera "hola soy un príncipe?!"-grito también un furioso ambarino

-"¡¡No!! Pero al menos debiste decir quien eras, todo sería más fácil"-contesto tratando de calmar su furia

-"Pues si lo quieres oír bien, lo digo y ya"-gruño con molestia –"¡¡Soy Syaoran Li, príncipe y legitimo heredero al trono de este reino!!"- grito, todos a su alrededor estaban perplejos –"¿Feliz, estáis feliz porque ya lo dije?"-cuestiono cruzándose de brazos

-"Si, ya estoy feliz, más que feliz ya estoy conforme"-contesto frunciendo el ceño –"Ahora debemos planear la rebelión tomando en cuenta nuestras verdaderas habilidades"-puntualizo relajando su semblante.

Pareciera que en ese momento todos se pusieron de acuerdo para suspirar y luego se quedaron atónitos al ver como ambos hechiceros castaños se sonreían como si nada hubiese pasado y cuando se acercaron el uno al otro con una clara intención alguien paso por en medio de ambos empujándolos con fuerza.

-"¡¡Ilya!!"-gruñeron ambos

-"Si van a planear una rebelión pues entonces háganlo, no se queden ahí parados dejándose llevar por el estupido deseo"-murmuro con molestia dándoles la espalda

-"¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo Ilya traidora?"-cuestiono Li frunciendo el ceño

-"¡¡Cállate Li estupido!! ¡¡Cállate!!"-grito con furia antes de alejarse de donde todos estaban para irse a sentar sobre su improvisado futón

-"¿Te sucede algo?"-escucho preguntar a Sakura, negó con la cabeza –"¿Y entonces?"-cuestiono la cerezo tomando asiento a su lado

-"He comprendido que el amor realmente no existe, solo existe el estupido deseo, eso es todo"-contesto sin dejar de mirar el fuego de la fogata frente a ellas

-"¿Por qué decís eso?"-cuestiono con curiosidad la cerezo

-"Por nada, mejor olvida que lo mencione"-contesto cabizbaja

-"¿Es por la persona que te envió la carta verdad?"-cuestiono, los ojos duraznos la miraron sorprendidos –"No salió del todo bien después de todo, lo puedo notar, pero ahora no podemos pensar en eso, tenemos que ganar esto, recuperar el lugar que nos pertenece"-advirtió, la de ojos duraznos asintió con debilidad.

-"Por cierto Li, yo no he traicionado a nadie"-advirtió al sentir la presencia del joven no muy apartado de donde se encontraba con la hechicera ojiesmeralda

-"Eso lo se, solo bromeaba"-contesto el antes de acercarse y tomar asiento junto a la cerezo, los tres suspiraron parecía que ya todo estaba en paz

-"Pero yo lo he traicionado todo"-escucharon decir a una voz tras ellos

Esa voz solo le podía pertenecer a el, a ese estupido, a "Baka Leiyan" como ella le llamaba, pero aquello era imposible, de ningún modo el podía haber llegado a su escondite, bien, ciertamente estaba delirando por toda esa confusión que tenía en su mente, estaba divagando.

-"¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta acá falderito de la reina?"-cuestiono Li poniéndose de pie y mirando directamente hasta ese par de orbes color violeta intenso mientras su dueño era sujetado por ambos brazos por algunos de los hechiceros que se ocultaban en aquellas cuevas subterráneas

-"La seguí a ella"-contesto mirando a Ilya

-"Pues hiciste mal"-se burlo el Lobo al ver la forma en que los otros chicos sujetaban al de los orbes color violeta intenso

-"En efecto, me equivoque, Kerberos tenía razón, soy un tonto, me deje llevar por una cara bonita"-contesto ocultando la mirada con sus negros cabellos

-"Entonces como ya esta todo claro pasemos a la parte en la que desapareces de este mundo para siempre"-la sonrisa que esbozo el joven Li hizo estremecerse a aquellos chicos pero no lo perturbo en lo absoluto

-"Si me matas los condenaras a todos"-le devolvió la sonrisa lo cual hizo que el Li frunciera el seño con molestia –"Después de todo ya perdimos a la luz, que más da si perdemos al tiempo y condenas a todos a un invierno eterno"-la sonrisa creció

-"Dime en donde has encerrado al que controla el tiempo y tal vez te perdone tu sucia existencia por unos días más"-amenazo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa

-"Yo no lo escondí en ningún sitio"-sonrió con arrogancia –"De hecho tu eres el que quiere matarlo"-Li lo soltó incrédulo

-"Estas mintiendo"-alcanzó a decir

-"No, no esta mintiendo, te esta diciendo la verdad Li"-durante todo ese tiempo no había hecho más que permanecer callada sin quitar la mirada de el, pero ahora se había atrevido a hablar.

-"¿Acaso tu lo sabías?"-cuestiono desconcertado Syaoran, ella apenas si asintió con la cabeza

-"Siento no haberlo dicho antes, pero es que no sabía como"-susurro cabizbaja

-"¿Qué has hecho con el que controla la Luz?"-cuestiono Sakura sin perder de vista las reacciones de Ilya

-"Yo no le hice nada"-contesto –"Simplemente esta muerto"-finalizo como si nada

-"Eso quiere decir que ya no habrá más luz, que el sol no va a volver"-se atrevió a decir la hechicera cerezo

-"Si quieres saber como paso, puedes preguntarle a Ilyasbell"-dijo mirando dolido a la joven de orbes duraznos, las miradas quedaron ahora sobre ella.

-"¡¡No… yo no… yo no quiero recordar eso… basta… basta ya… dejen de mirarme!!"-alcanzó a decir, pensar en ello le incomodaba, antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo ella ya le había dado una buena bofetada a un muy incrédulo Leiyan para luego salir corriendo de ahí

-"El que debería estar dolido soy yo"-murmuro apenas, cosa que solo Sakura alcanzó a escuchar.

Lo que acaba de pasar lo tenía muy confundido, asi que no se le ocurrió más que ordenar que tuviesen bien amarrado y amordazado al "falderito de la reina" como el lo llamaba y esperar a recobrar un poco de su serenidad.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Y ahí se encontraba el, esperando a que su querida reina a la que tanto le debía apareciese para informarle el porque lo había mandado llamar, pronto ella atravesó las puertas abiertas y el hizo una reverencia, la reina le sonrió.

-"Kerberos"-llamo

-"Si su majestad"-contesto atento

-"Quiero que vayas al reino del tiempo y me traigas al subordinado de Luna que se esconde ahí"-ordeno, su plan para deshacerse de los estorbos estaba yendo de maravilla a su parecer

-"Como usted ordene su majestad, partiré enseguida"-contesto antes de hacer una reverencia y salir del salón preguntándose como sería ese subordinado de luna al que tenía que encontrar

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

-"¿Tu fuiste quien le envió esa carta verdad?"-cuestiono seria la joven cerezo quitándole la mordaza al joven de orbes violetas intenso, él solo desvió la mirada –"Tomaré eso como un si, ahora mi pregunta es ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-dijo sin apartar su semblante serio, de nuevo no hubo respuesta, pensaba en resignarse

-"Lo hice porque quería continuar viéndola"-susurro apenas para que Sakura alcanzara a escucharlo

-"Entonces vos si sois un tonto, te habéis enamorado de ella"-tan solo lo miro agachar la cabeza, ya había escuchado suficiente asi que le coloco la mordaza de nuevo y lo miro a los ojos por ultima vez antes levantarse con intención de irse –"Y ella también se enamoro de vos, solo que esta noche vos habéis hecho algo mal y por eso ella esta dolida"-dijo antes de dejarlo solo con la mirada sorprendida y el corazón latiéndole sin control.

¿Qué ella estaba dolida? El era el único que estaba pasando un muy mal momento, sonaba egoísta pero en cierto modo era cierto, y es que después de aquella discusión con Kerberos optó por regresar a la colina y se la encontró a ella en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado, y entonces la escucho, después de eso no supo ni siquiera que era lo que estaba haciendo, actuó por inercia…

"Flash Back"

-"Te odio"-le escucho decir –"Te odio mucho"-continuo –"Fui muy tonta al creer en lo que habías dicho"-se reprendió mientras se llevaba una mano a su cuello –"Estupido, estupido, Leiyan Therow sos un estupido maldito inútil"-dijo con molestia, su mirada se torno un poco cristalina –"El estupido al que le permití jugar conmigo, estupido con una sonrisita estupida, te odio, te odio tanto"-su puño cerrado impacto contra el verde pasto cubierto por las flores y pétalos del cerezo.

Se puso de pie y encamino sus pasos de nuevo a su guarida al lado de los otros, mientras tanto el se había quedado ahí paralizado al escuchar aquellas horribles palabras aunque se auto consolaba diciéndose que aquello no era más que un "rechazo Real", le dolía el pecho y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que apenas y había recuperado control sobre su cuerpo no había hecho más que seguirla.

Todo iba bien hasta que ya en la guarida la vio alejarse furiosa y después de gritarle a sus compañeros castaños, luego estos la siguieron y cuando intento hacer lo mismo con sigilo, tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo de piedra (n/H pobre pequeño pende… ¿no han notado que casi no pongo notas de autora oO?).

Entonces todos se giraron hacía el y antes de que pudiese hacer algo y al hallarse distraído, no había hecho más que convertirse en un rehén de "alto valor" como había escuchado decir a uno de sus captores, y luego acabo en el mismo salón de piedra en el que estaban los "jefes" después todo fue rápido, hablo de más y se gano una mejilla roja al igual que estar atado y amordazado y por si fuera poco ahora la princesita cerezo se había burlado de el… pues bien se merecía el premio al estupido del año, pensó para sus adentros…

"End Flash Back"

Asi que pasadas las horas se sentía realmente cansado de tan incomoda situación, no era que fuera débil sino más bien que a su parecer el Li se estaba saltando un detalle que los afectaba a todos por igual al tenerlos encerrados en esa cueva.

Y eso era que con el pasar del tiempo los rigentes oscuros como Ilya se debilitarían al estar ante las llamas de las fogatas, faltos de oscuridad… un momento ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? Estupido amor se dijo asimismo para sus adentros… luego tenían el problema de los rigentes de estrella como la "princesita cerezo" a la cual privaban de su contacto con dichos cuerpos celestes, y entonces se le venía a la mente que Li realmente estaba siendo estupido al ser un rigente de Luna y mantenerse alejado de ella, los subordinados de Luz, Sol y Fuego no andaban tan mal, después de todo tenían las fogatas, pero ¿Y todos los demás? Los de agua estaban alejados de las reservas y de los lagos, y el siendo el principal rigente del Tiempo estaba alejado de ese clima frió que tanto le gustaba y expuesto al calor del fuego, al menos estaba conforme al no saberse el único estupido por ahí…

O al menos lo estaba hasta que se percato de la presencia de ella y de cómo lo miraba con desprecio, como de seguro había estado haciendo mientras el divagaba en su mente, frunció el ceño y desvió el rostro para no verla dejando al descubierto su aun roja mejilla, ella se sonrió satisfecha, aun estaba enojada. Y luego sin más lo agobió con su presencia al quedarse sentada sobre su futón frente al fuego.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaba más que desesperado, ella no se iba de ahí, el no podía irse, hacía calor, estaba maldiciendo a la fogata, si que quería largarse, luego la observo ponerse de pie y tomar un leño de la fogata, ella le sonrió y lo coloco justo frente a el como si quisiera torturarlo y el no pudo más que retroceder apenas y mirarla con molestia.

-"Tal vez asi entiendas que no esta bien jugar con nadie"-le sonrió divertida y lo dejo solo con el leño muy cerca.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

-"¿No nos dirás lo que paso con el heredero de Luz verdad?"-cuestiono Sakura, la joven de orbes color durazno suspiro

-"No deseo hacerlo, pero… ese metiche abrió la gran bocota que tiene"-contesto un tanto molesta.

-"No es necesario que lo digas todo y tal como fue, solo dinos que fue lo que paso en resumidas cuentas y ya"-pidió con una sonrisa

-"Supongo que no me quedará de otra"- de nuevo suspiro –"Ya que de lo contrario Li no me dejará en paz hasta que hable"-puntualizo

-"En efecto, si no lo dices por las buenas, algun modo empleare para que lo digas"-escucharon tras ellas

-"No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas"-reprocho Sakura

-"Si como sea, es mejor saber que fue lo que paso"-le resto importancia al reproche de la joven cerezo y solo le dedico una sonrisa para luego mirar con seriedad a la joven de orbes durazno.

-"Esta bien, lo diré desde la parte en la que yo intervine"-la mirada color durazno se torno seria mientras los otros dos se acomodaban frente a una fogata para escuchar mejor y mantenerse calientes.

En ese momento se abría una parte de los recuerdos de Ilyasbell Aragón que sinceramente ella hubiese preferido jamás recordar, aquello era algo realmente cruel, algo sin piedad alguna, algo triste que siempre que recordaba la hacía sentir pequeña, muy pequeña, como una insignificante partícula de cristal.

_**Fin del capitulo VI**_

_**Escuchando: "First Kiss" de **_ _**ICHIKO**_

**nOn na no da, na no da, que kawaii canción, por si alguien no se la conoce pues es el opening de "Zero no Tsukaima" mi más reciente trauma, si alguien ya la vio de seguro estará muy de acuerdo conmigo con que fue totalmente injusto que Wales muriera TT.TT si era tan lindo… en fin.**

**Como pueden ver no soy capaz de escribir perversiones como creía, pues bien, por ahora me salve del regaño ejem ñ.nUU pero no se, tal vez en un futuro cercano o lejano no me salve…**

**A lo que voy, ya por fin y después de muchas situaciones de relleno el proximo capitulo va a ir dedicado al pequeño señorito de Luz, que como pudieron leer en este capi, ya paso a mejor vida, o al menos eso supongo, hasta ahora ni idea d que hongos pasa después de que uno se muere, luego lo averiguamos, por ahora no, sino quien termina el fic ejem ñ.nUU.**

**¿Han notado que cada vez hago los capis más largos y sin sangre oO? Bueno eso se arregla en el siguiente, ahí podremos ver cuan cruel puedo ser, si les pareció un tanto cruel el primero, jejejeje no quiero ver que van a decir del siguiente ejem ñ.n asi que para no alargarme más y para luchar por terminar para mañana el capi que me falta para actualizar todas mis historias, los dejo **

**Bye hasta la próxima n.n**

**No olviden dejar reviews nOn **

**13/07/07 ¡¡Felices 21 años a Syaoran Li nOn!!**


	7. De Cuando La Luz Dejo de Brillar Parte I

**Hoy no ando muy animada que digamos pero, como ya tenía las ideas planteadas para este capitulo voy a intentar escribir algo, asi que este es el regreso de los capítulos sangrientos para este fic en fin como no tengo muchos ánimos de hablar, mejor voy a lo que voy y ya. **

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

"**El Cerezo, El Lobo y La Hechicera Oscura"**

_**Capitulo VII**_

"_**DE CUANDO LA LUZ DEJO DE BRILLAR"**_

"_**PARTE I"**_

Aquel era otro día común y corriente en ese mercado común y corriente ubicado en el centro del antiguo reino de Luz, común y corriente o al menos asi lo sentía, después de ya tantos años estaba más que acostumbrado a las mujeres parloteando en sus puestos, o a las que lo miraban con desprecio, a él y a su nana, su nana, sólo el sabía que ella era su nana, para los demás esa mujer de semblante amable era su madre.

Aquella "madre" de la cual las mujeres no dejaban de parlotear, siempre hablando de lo mismo, la misma mentira de cada día, que si ella se creía mucho por que alguna vez había servido a la familia real, que si se creía mejor que todas ellas, que si los productos de su tienda eran los más vendidos o los mejores, su parloteo era el mismo de siempre y aun asi él no podía hacer más que ayudar a su nana cada día a levantar el puesto, vender un poco y después alrededor del medio día salía por fin a dar una vuelta con tal de dejar de oír el mismo parloteo.

-"¡Hikaru!"-esa era la misma voz de cada medio día, pero en vez de sentirse hastiado, lo único que causaba era que sonriera, y mirara a aquella linda chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color obsidiana, como los suyos, y como le solía pasar cada día desde que había cumplido los 14, hace ya dos años, se había quedado ahí parado mirándola fija y perdidamente –"¿Hikaru?"-le parecía que su nombre se escuchaba genial cuando ella lo decía y al final caía en cuenta de que ella lo llamaba al sentir como lo sacudía un poco tratando de sacarlo de su trance.

-"¿Eh?"-alcanzó a decir –"Hola Kotone"-y sip cada día esa era su misma reacción.

-"Anda, vamos ya a dar una vuelta que tu mamá solo te permite media hora lejos de ella"-le sonrió mientras tiraba de su mano

-"Ah, si claro"-si había algo que le molestara era lo mucho que se le dificultaba hablar cuando estaba con ella.

El paseo era tan tranquilo como siempre, se miraron en el agua de la fuente en el parque principal mientras se divertían haciendo caras y gestos, alimentaron a las palomas en el, caminaron por los alrededores por unos minutos tan solo admirando lo que quedaba de su hogar, de aquel que antes habías sido un esplendoroso reino, y ahora era… un lugar en el que nadie querría permanecer toda su vida, pero que sin embargo era igual a los demás reinos.

Pero para él ya nada era como antes, quería decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero… simplemente no podía, o más bien no debía, porque siempre sentía que la había engañado, porque para ella, el siempre había sido Hikaru Susumiya, el hijo de la señora Maya, y su mejor amigo, aunque en realidad el fuera otro, aunque el fuera Hikaru Kokuyoku, príncipe y heredero legítimo al trono de ese reino, y aunque la señora Maya no fuera más que su nana, pero ya no quería seguir con la farsa, por eso había decidido decirle la verdad, y por eso estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado del momento en el que se detuvieron y el se quedo callado mientras su amiga lo observaba.

-"¿Hikaru?"-le llamo

-"Kotone… hay algo que debo decirte…"-alcanzó a murmurar –"Yo no soy lo que tu crees…"-comenzó dando después un muy hondo suspiro.

-"¿Hikaru de que estas hablando?"-cuestiono ella sin comprender, pero sobretodo algo asustada por el semblante del chico.

-"Lo que pasa es que…"-se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil decirlo –"En primera… la Sra. Maya no es mi madre… ella en realidad es mi nana… y…"-tenía que terminar –"Por lo tanto mi nombre no es Susumiya Hikaru… mi nombre es Kokuyoku Hikaru… y…"-

-"¿Por qué estas diciendo esas cosas Hikaru?"-cuestiono de pronto, extrañamente molesta.

-"Porque soy cobarde y es algo que te debí haber dicho desde antes… y además… yo no soy humano… yo soy… yo soy… yo soy un hechicero cobarde y mentiroso"-le dio la espalda.

-"Pero Hikaru…"-replico Kotone, era demasiado para ella.

-"Hay algo más…"-desde que había tomado la decisión de decirle la verdad se lo había propuesto… era todo o nada… -"Tu me gustas mucho… Yo… Yo estoy enamorado de ti"-eso era todo, salió corriendo directo al mercado, y al llegar no hizo más que pasar de largo a su nana con la cabeza gacha y la mirada escondida, y esconderse en la parte trasera del puesto, al fin y al cabo, Kotone no lo había seguido y eso era lo mejor.

-"Hikaru… se lo haz dicho ¿verdad?"-afirmo una mujer ya mayor de cabellos castaños y semblante amable –"Te pedi por tu bien que no lo hicieras pero…"-se detuvo al ver que el chico parecía más perdido que escuchándola –"Pero preferiste escuchar a tu corazón que a la razón"-y sin más lo abrazo mientras él se sobresalto un poco.

-"Nana… yo…"-apenas si lograba articular palabra.

-"No digas nada y escúchame"-pidió la mujer –"Príncipe Hikaru Kokuyoku, usted siempre ha ignorado a su razón y siempre le ha salido bien todo, pero ahora es preciso que me escuche atento"-por el tono de voz que usaba, él advirtió que algo no andaba del todo bien, y que no era porque él hubiese hecho otra locura, sino más bien por otra cosa.

-"Nana…"-volvió a llamar.

-"En El Reino del Rigente de Luna se esta formando una rebelión, y para ello están reuniendo a los herederos, La Princesa Cerezo ya va en camino, La Princesa Oscura muy pronto llegará aquí con la misma intención, asi que es mi deseo que usted se marche de aquí con ella, ayude a los demás, de su mano y su magia para con ellos, sin importar que el Príncipe Tiempo este en su contra, se muy bien que su ayuda será bien recibida"-le abrazo más fuerte y luego lo aparto, no sin antes acariciar y revolver los cabellos del chico, de un peculiar color verde.

-"Pero si me voy ya no habrá quien te ayude con el puesto, nana"-replico

-"Yo podré sola, esto es más importante"-contesto dedicándole una sonrisa.

-"Y si me voy ya no habrá quien se vengue de esas mujeres verduleras"-insistió.

-"Te aseguro que pese a todo Kotone me va ayudar mucho"-al instante el semblante de el volvió a tornarse perturbado.

-"Yo… lo voy a pensar… iré al lago un rato"-finalizo separándose por completo para luego abandonar de nuevo el puesto he ir a donde había indicado.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

-"Sra. Maya necesito saber a donde ha ido Hikaru"-pidió una agitada Kotone.

-"Esta en el lago… fue a pensar un asunto importante"-contesto la mujer con una sonrisa

-"¿Eso quiere decir que no debo interrumpirlo?"-cuestiono ya más tranquila.

-"No, eso quiere decir que tienes que aclarar con él lo que tengas que aclarar para que él pueda tomar la decisión correcta"-contesto mientras arreglaba unas frutas del puesto, para cuando se dio la vuelta Kotone ya se había ido –"Espero que todo salga bien"-susurro antes de continuar con lo que hacía.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Para cuando llego al lago procuro no hacer mucho ruido, aunque notando como se encontraba su amigo, supuso que ni siquiera si hacía ruido él se daría cuenta de su presencia, lo encontró sentando a las orillas del lago mirando su reflejo con tanta atención, como si hubiese algo en su reflejo que le diera alguna señal, alguna clase de respuesta, él nunca se dio cuenta del momento en el que ella se sentó a su lado, tan solo se llevo una mano al rostro como si lo examinara.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta siquiera de que una pequeña cuadrilla de soldados los vigilaban, lo habían seguido a él, lo habían seguido desde que llego al mercado luego de su paseo, lo habían seguido porque las mujeres del mercado les habían advertido acerca del chico y de lo extraño que era, lo siguieron igual por la prisa que parecía llevar cuando salía del mercado y sobre todo por el semblante que tenía, asi que solo estaban esperando a cualquier tropiezo infalso por parte del chico, para finalmente mandarlo directo al calabozo.

-"Hikaru…"-le llamo, por un momento creyó que él simplemente no contestaría…

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-cuestiono apenas.

-"Solo quiero hablar acerca de lo que me has dicho…"-contesto, más antes de que lograra terminar la oración él la interrumpió.

-"Ya no tiene importancia, he decidido marcharme"-ni siquiera la miraba, se mantenía concentrado aun en su reflejo –"Tan solo estoy esperando que vengan por mi"-finalizo parándose de repente, pero justo cuando se disponía a irse ella lo detuvo tirando de su mano.

-"No quiero que te vayas… no al menos sin haber hablado contigo"-trato de mirarlo a los ojos pero él desvió la mirada –"A mi no me importa lo que seas… no me importa porque tu eres más que mi mejor amigo, tu eres la persona en la que pienso antes de dormir, la primera que se me viene a la mente al despertar, la que me obliga a pensar que es lo que haría si un día no te viera, la persona que hace latir apresuradamente a mi corazón y la que sin darse cuenta hace que me sonroje sin que pueda evitarlo, tu eres la persona más especial para mi… eres todas esas cosas y mucho más"-para ese momento ya había desistido de mirarlo, permanecía ocultando la mirada y sin poder ocultar el sonrojo que se hacía presente en sus mejillas –"Tu lo dijiste antes… pero aun asi quiero decirlo… tu eres la persona a la que yo más amo… por eso, si te vas, no te vayas sin despedirte, aunque si te vas… no dudes que iré tras de ti"-finalizo con una sonrisa.

-"Kotone… de todas maneras tengo que irme… al lugar al que voy tu no podrías ir, pero el hecho de que no puedas ir no quiere decir que no te vaya a extrañar"-de nuevo se sentó a su lado y entrelazo su mano con la de ella, su nana tenía razón, siempre que desobedecía a su razón le iba bien.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ella se había dado la vuelta y lo había besado, era su primer beso, y era justamente con la persona que amaba, todo le estaba saliendo sencillamente bien, aunque poco a poco el oxigeno comenzara a faltarle, pero no le importaba porque ella había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y él la atraía más hacía si por su cintura, y entonces el beso se hizo más profundo, al punto en el que sus lenguas comenzaron un extraño juego, y luego hasta el punto en el que realmente ya les hacía falta el aire y finalmente se habían separado para luego decirse en un pequeño y agitado murmullo un "Te amo". (N/H OoO me estoy portando extrañamente cursi)

Separo sus manos por un momento, ella le miro expectante mientras el murmuraba unas palabras en un idioma extraño que ella no entendió, luego el coloco ambas manos una frente a la otra y luego de un pequeño destello entre ellas había aparecido una rosa de un color que jamás había visto, una Rosa Azul.

-"Es para ti"-dijo colocándosela en el cabello, un tanto sonrojado, aun no asimilaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"Es muy bonita"-ella le sonrió –"Es la primera vez que te veo usar magia"-advirtió

-"Y es la ultima"-escucharon decir a una voz tras ellos.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta los soldados ya los rodeaban, uno de ellos tiro del brazo de Hikaru para ponerlo de pie mientras otro sujetaba a Kotone, ambos forcejeaban tratando inútilmente de soltarse.

-"Ya déjenme"-grito Hikaru

-"Debiste tener más cuidado chiquillo"-se burlo otro de los soldados, parándose frente a él –"Pero al parecer te importa más andar presumiendo tu patética magia con las señoritas"-Hikaru se sintió molesto al ver como el hombre ahora se reía de el.

-"Yo no hacía eso"-replico comenzando a perder la paciencia sin dejar de forcejear –"Será mejor que me suelten"-ordeno cambiando su expresión a una fría aunque en su mirada se leía el miedo –"¿O es que acaso no me reconocen?"-interrogo sonriendo cínicamente.

-"¡¡¡Hikaru no digas nada!!!"-gritó Kotone de pronto casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Casi de improviso el chico dio un buen pisotón y un codazo a su captor pero antes de que pudiese siquiera intentar algo más otro de los soldados se precipito sobre el y su puño fue a dar contra el estomago del chico, el verde césped ahora estaba manchado de escarlata mientras Hikaru caía inconciente sobre su atacante que lo tomo sin el más mínimo cuidado y lo coloco sobre su hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

-"¡¡HIKARU!!"-grito la chica horrorizada, luego su visión se nublo, el hombre que la sostenía le había asestado un buen golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza dejándola inconciente para luego levantarla en brazos y arrojarla al lago mientras reía junto con sus compañeros, ella de nada les servía, tan solo era una "chiquilla".

Sin más y en silencio se retiraron llevándose a Hikaru Kokuyoku con ellos limitando así las esperanzas de liberar al reino.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Se acerco con lentitud al lago de aparentes aguas cristalinas, tan solo iba a llenar sus reservas de agua y así luego regresar con sus compañeros, pero, al llegar al lago no espero ver a una chica flotando en el.

Corrió hasta ella y la saco del agua en brazos, estaba totalmente empapada y no solo eso, estaba helada y apenas si respiraba, la dejo sobre el verde césped y corrió hasta su caballo del color de la noche, saco todo aquello que pudiera utilizar para secarla y abrigarla, ahí era donde comenzaba una nueva lucha para el.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, todo era tan borroso, hasta que su visión se normalizo y pudo distinguir la noche y las estrellas… y la luna… la luna siendo rodeada por un extraño halo de luz, era la primera vez que lo veía, pero, algo no andaba bien y no lograba recordar lo que era.

-"Hikaru…"-dijo de repente, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y se levanto de improviso volviendo a caer entre unas frazadas que no reconocía.

-"Has despertado…"-escucho decir a alguien, volvio su mirada para notar a una persona encapuchada frente a una fogata.

-"¿Quién… quien eres?"-cuestiono aun aturdida.

-"No puedo decírtelo… ya que si lo hiciera tendría que matarte"-contesto sonriendo por lo bajo, y entonces la miro estremecerse por completo.

-"¿Eres… eres muy fuerte?"-cuestiono dubitativa.

-"Lo soy…"-contesto sin darle importancia.

-"Por favor ayúdame a salvar a Hikaru"-pidió desesperada.

-"No puedo hacer eso… esa persona esta condenada y será ejecutada pasado mañana frente a todos"-lo dijo como si aquello no fuera nada, la chica sintió estar frente a un ser despiadado y desalmado, se levanto como pudo y echo a correr lo más lejos posible –"Al menos me hubiese dado las gracias"-bufo con fastidio.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

-"Vaya, parece que tienes un muy acogedor palacio, Ashura"-sonrió mientras tomaba asiento frente a el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

-"Lo mismo digo, Oruha, lo mismo digo"-contesto mirando hacía un punto indefinido.

-"¿Sucede algo?"-cuestiono sin apartar la malicia de su mirada.

-"Las rosas azules de los Kokuyoku… una de ellas ha florecido"-confesó mirándola con seriedad.

-"Entonces Suzaku ha vuelto"-soltó la mujer, Ashura le miro con un deje de preocupación.

-"Guardia…"-llamo el hombre, un soldado se acerco hasta él e hizo una reverencia –"Quiero que me informes acerca de los últimos viajeros que han llegado"-pidió.

-"Majestad… no ha llegado nadie"-contesto y luego hizo otra reverencia.

-"Necesito saber si ha aparecido algún hechicero"-pidió de inmediato.

-"Ayer arrestamos a un chiquillo, Majestad"-contesto, de nuevo hizo una reverencia.

-"Tráiganlo… quiero verlo"-ordeno de inmediato, el soldado de nuevo hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo del lugar.

Ashura se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Oruha le seguía de cerca, tras unos minutos ya se encontraban en el gran salón del trono, el ocupando el trono del rey y la mujer el de la reina.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Suspiro una vez más, esa había sido la peor noche de su vida, ahí en el calabozo encerrado pendiendo de la pared por medio de esos grilletes de hierro de los cuales había intentado una y otra vez de zafarse y lo único que había conseguido era lastimarse las muñecas, le dolía prácticamente todo, y su estomago no hacía más que recordarle la falta de alimentos, una vez más el único sonido que se escucho fue otro suspiro.

Pero luego escucho pasos desde el otro lado del pasillo y pronto frente a la reja de metal apareció un guardia que no tardo nada en abrir la celda y soltarlo antes de colocarle otros grilletes unidos a una cadena y prácticamente arrastrarlo al exterior.

-"¿A dónde me lleva?"-quiso saber, su voz serena ante todo, tenía que demostrar valor por más miedo que sintiera, tenía que mostrarse fuerte y seguro de si mismo.

-"Vamos a ver a Su Majestad"-contesto cortante.

Por un momento quiso oponer resistencia pero el guardia tiro de la cadena con tanta fuerza que termino tirándolo en el suelo.

-_"Me llevará con Ashura… y cuando me vea, seguro me matará, no quiero… no quiero terminar así, quiero que esto sea solo un sueño y que al despertar mamá me de los buenos días y papá me revuelva el pelo… quiero… quiero que Suzaku vuelva… quiero que todo sea como antes"-_ pensó tratando de contener las ganas de llorar mientras se ponía de pie y continuaba siendo arrastrado por el guardia.

Al salir de la zona de calabozos aparecieron otros 4 guardias que de inmediato lo rodearon y así continuaron en silencio hasta detenerse, volvió su mirada obsidiana hacía el frente, jamás pensó en volver a mirar la puerta de finos tallados y relieves en plata que daba al salón en el que su padre y su madre solían pasar horas cada día y en el que el solía jugar junto con otros niños, su memoria estaba nublada y no alcanzaba a recordar quienes eran esos niños, solo recordaba que entre ellos estaba su prima, pero nada más.

Las puertas se abrieron simultáneamente y la poca luz ni siquiera lo cegó, al contrario, le dio una sensación de frió, mientras continuaba caminando con los guardias a su alrededor observo con detenimiento el lugar en el que se encontraba, de él lugar de sus pocas memorias no quedaba absolutamente nada.

-"Majestades, hemos traído al chiquillo que fue capturado ayer"-escucho decir, antes de que pudiese salir de su trance sintió como era empujado al frente y cayó de rodillas al suelo helado de finísimos mosaicos.

Sintió una mano tomarlo de la barbilla y levantar su rostro, cerro los ojos, no deseaba ver a ese hombre, a el hombre que había destruido su vida y la de todo el reino.

-"¿Y tu quien eres?"-le escucho cuestionar –"Tu rostro me parece conocido pero no consigo recordarte"-le miro más fijamente pero aun así no lo recordaba.

-"Tienes muy mala memoria entonces, Ashura"-dijo descaradamente, tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante todo, abrió los ojos y con esa mirada obsidiana reflejo todo el odio y desprecio del que fue capaz –"Soy Hikaru Kokuyoku, Príncipe y heredero legítimo de este Reino, soy ese niño al que hace 10 años tu le destrozaste la vida"-su mirada se torno más fría y su voz sonó tan cortante y llena de odio, quería matarlo con la mirada, quería matarlo…

Antes de que Ashura pudiese siquiera decir algo fue Oruha quien se puso de pie y sin que nadie lo previera le dio una sonora bofetada al chico haciendo que girara su rostro y ocultara la mirada con sus verdosos cabellos.

-"No es correcto le hables así a un Rey"-sonrió con fingida amabilidad y volvió a su lugar.

-"Ese hombre no es ningún Rey, es solo un traidor"-murmuro mordazmente.

Ante esto uno de los guardias lo empujo con fuerza al suelo, a cada minuto se sentía más humillado, era demasiado para él, aquello era más que una burla, su orgullo como Príncipe estaba siendo pisoteado de una manera muy cruel a su parecer.

-"Seguro ya sabrás que tu ejecución es pasado mañana"-soltó Oruha sonriendo divertida, eso era algo que ni siquiera Ashura había decidido, pero no tenía de otra, Oruha era más fuerte que él y no podía negarse.

-"Que así sea entonces, al fin y al cabo cuando muera no seré yo quien será privado de la Luz para siempre"-sonrió arrogante mientras se ponía de pie. –"Si eso es todo quisiera regresar a mi respectiva "jaula" de una buena vez, me siento aburrido frente a ustedes"-tal vez enterarse de que pasado mañana moriría lo aterraba, pero eso no implicaba que mostrase miedo, tenía que mostrarse fuerte y orgulloso ante todo, y así lo haría hasta que la muerte pusiera sus manos delgadas y frías sobre el.

El grupo de guardias le dirigió la mirada a su rey y este asintió con la cabeza, una vez más Hikaru fue llevado casi arrastras por el guardia, aunque luego de un momento comenzó a caminar a la misma velocidad que los guardias y mostrándose firme como si no le importara lo que sucedería mañana.

-"¿Oruha no sientes ni una pizca de remordimiento?"-cuestiono Ashura sin mirarla.

-"Ni la más mínima"-contesto como si nada –"Si eso pasara entonces perdería control sobre mi reino, y mira que nos fue difícil quitárselo a los Li"-dijo despreocupadamente.

-"No se podía esperar menos de ti Oruha"-finalizo.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Cada vez se sentía más avergonzado, apenas si lo habían dejado solo no había hecho más que empezar a llorar tratando inútilmente de ocultarlo bajando la cabeza y ocultando la mirada con su cabello.

Habían pasado horas, y ya casi era de noche y él continuaba ahí llorando como un niño pequeño, guardo silencio cuando escucho unos pasos aproximarse por el pasillo, no quiso mirar, tan solo se quedo quieto al escuchar que alguien había abierto la reja y sus pasos acercándose hacia él hacían eco.

-"Príncipe Hikaru"-reconoció la voz apenas si lo habían llamado, era ese traidor.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-murmuro apenas –"¿Acaso has venido a burlarte de cómo lloro?"-cuestiono mirándole a los ojos con un deje de furia e impotencia y las lágrimas aun recorriendo sus rosadas mejillas.

-"No es eso"-contesto, y ante un perplejo Hikaru lo libero de los grilletes e incluso evito que cayera al suelo –"Quisiera hablar con usted acerca de lo que ha pasado"-dijo mirándole serio, Hikaru tan solo se frotaba las muñecas tratando de quitarse el dolor.

-"Creo que todo esta bastante claro, no hace falta explicar nada"-contesto sin mirarlo.

-"Yo no quería traicionar a su padre ni a nadie"-soltó de repente Ashura, aun así el chico no lo miro –"Pero no tuve de otra, los demás lo tenían todo planeado y si me negaba me matarían"-continuo –"Esa noche fui leal a su padre hasta él ultimo momento, su padre me pidió que me asegurara de que usted y los otros príncipes escaparan, así como también me pidió que me asegurara de que su hermano no volviera al reino"-explico –"Hice todo eso porque sabía que su padre era un buen rey y no merecía lo que estaba pasando, hice todo eso porque sabía que llegado su momento empezaría una revolución y que quienes la encabezarían serían los herederos legítimos, entre ellos usted y seguramente su hermano"-finalizo.

-"¿En donde esta Suzaku?"-cuestiono con un deje de duda en su voz.

-"No lo sé, le perdí él rastro hace unos años, sólo puedo decirle que él esta vivo"-contesto él hombre.

-"¿Cómo se que lo que dices es verdad?"-cuestiono entonces Hikaru mirándolo fijamente.

-"Usted puede creer lo que quiera, tiene derecho a ello"-fue lo único que el hombre contesto.

-"Eso no me sirve de nada, después de todo para pasado mañana al anochecer estaré muerto"-replico desviando la mirada con molestia.

-"Trataré de que no sufra en lo absoluto Alteza, es lo único que puedo hacer, espero me disculpe"-contesto cabizbajo.

-"Da igual, prefiero ser tratado como los demás a como una florcita debilucha"-agregó orgulloso.

-"Alteza…"-replico Ashura.

-"Vete ya, quiero estar solo"-murmuro fastidiado.

El hombre no pudo más que suspirar y dejar ahí al chico, de nuevo encadenado, ahora molesto y fastidiado. Salió de la celda pensando en que pudo haber hecho algo para evitar aquello, pero que sin embargo ahora no podía hacer nada.

_**Fin del capitulo VII**_

**Ya sé que van a decir, "esta mujer bien mentirosa, prometió sangre y crueldad y aún nada ¬¬" si lo sé, pero eso va a venir por fin en el siguiente capi, porque no quería alargar aun más este, a veces puede ser muy cansado leer tanto y además hoy como que no tenía muchos ánimos de escribir, espero me disculpen, últimamente mi vida a sido un asco así que no pude hacer más.**

**En fin, que por como voy, aun nos queda bastante de este fic wazaaaa!! **

**Hasta la próxima gente bosnita nOn!!**


	8. De Cuando La Luz Dejo de Brillar ParteII

**Hola, hola he vuelto con la segunda parte de lo que le paso al lindo Srito. Luz debo aclarar que para hacerlo más interesante he empezado desde la parte en que la vida del principito era normal, desde antes de que su caos empezara en fin, no tengo más que decir, así que vayamos de una vez al capi nOn**

Escuchando "Butterfly" de "12012"

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

"**El Cerezo, El Lobo y La Hechicera Oscura"**

_**Capitulo VIII**_

"_**DE CUANDO LA LUZ DEJO DE BRILLAR"**_

"_**PARTE II"**_

La mañana era más fría que cualquier otra que pudiese recordar, bajó del caballo de blanco pelaje y caminó por entre los puestos del mercado, aun con la capucha de la capa ocultando su rostro.

Paseó por entre los puestos y finalmente se detuvo frente a uno, los productos de ese lugar le habían llamado la atención, las frutas parecían realmente frescas y unas cuantas manzanas rojas se le antojaron para continuar con su camino.

-"Manzanas por favor"-pidió apenas audible.

La mujer del puesto se dio la vuelta y le miró fijamente, tomó unas cuantas manzanas y las colocó en un pequeño cesto sin dejar de mirarlo.

-"Alteza… su primo Hikaru esta…"-comenzó la mujer en voz baja.

Pero el extraño retrocedió unos pasos y negó con la cabeza.

-"No sé con quien me confunde, pero, soy todo menos alguien de la realeza"-dijo con seriedad.

-"Ilyasbell te reconocería aun si te pusieras una mascara"-replico la mujer.

El extraño se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

-"Mi nombre no es Ilyasbell, es solo Ilya, la persona a quien usted busca murió hace mucho"-contestó fríamente.

-"Se muy bien quien eres, jamás me equivocaría, además, sabía que vendrías, Hikaru planeaba ir contigo a la rebelión y ahora esta cautivo"-insistió la mujer.

-"Entonces no puedo hacer nada, yo solo me uniré a la rebelión como refugiada, no pienso pelear porque no puedo ni sé hacerlo"-concluyó

-"Si no hace nada le ejecutaran mañana"-insistió una vez más –"Es su primo, jugaban juntos cuando niños, usted, sus primos y los demás príncipes, no puede dar la espalda a su sangre"-dijo la mujer tratando de que el encapuchado le escuchara.

-"Correcto, soy su prima, pero ¿Qué hay de Suzaku? Él es su hermano"-recordó tratando de zafarse del lió en que trataban de meterla.

-"Hace años que él príncipe Suzaku desapareció, no puedo esperar a que aparezca porque será demasiado tarde, Hikaru necesita ayuda de inmediato"-dijo la mujer agachando la cabeza.

El encapuchado suspiró, pagó por las manzanas y se dio la vuelta.

-"Bien, espero que sea rápido, y si algo me pasa, Hikaru será quien me las pague"-se limito a decir.

Así pues, al anochecer se encontró parada frente a la fosa que la separaba del gran palacio del reino luz, con un plan bien tejido en la mente, no podía fallar, se dijo, ya que entonces serían dos vidas las que se perderían y ella por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a morir tan pronto.

Se acercó a la orilla de la fosa y comenzó a mirar hacía todos lados, pronto distinguió que en el agua se encontraban ya varios lagartos esperando que ella entrara, la cosa comenzaba a ponerse difícil, además de que el agua estaba helada.

Tocó con su mano derecha el agua y al instante esta pareció congelarse, sacó su mano, ella no había hecho eso, miro en todas direcciones y no pudo ver a nadie, cerró los ojos y se concentró en encontrar una presencia, de nuevo nadie, respiró hondo antes de correr sobre el agua congelada hasta llegar al otro lado de la fosa, de nuevo miró hacía todas partes, de nuevo nada.

Respiró hondo antes de meterse por entre las rejillas de una alcantarilla, todo estaba demasiado oscuro así que en su mano hizo aparecer una pequeña llama, caminó por entre los largos pasillos hasta aparecer en un cuarto que parecía ser una bodega, se escurrió como pudo hasta la zona de los calabozos y camino entre ellos, por más que buscaba él no aparecía, se le agotaba el tiempo.

-"Rosa Negra"-susurró apenas audible para la gente de los calabozos.

-"Rosa Azul"-escuchó como respuesta.

Corrió sin hacer ruido y se detuvo frente al calabozo, forzó con un alambre la cerradura y esta cedió casi de inmediato, hizo lo mismo con los grilletes de Hikaru y lo atrapó en el aire antes de que él cayera bruscamente al piso.

-"¿Ilyasbell?"-murmuró Hikaru atrayendo su atención.

-"Ahora es solo Ilya"-contestó ella.

-"Gracias por venir"-murmuró tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

-"Como sea, hay que darnos prisa y salir de aquí"-advirtió ella tirando de su brazo antes de correr hacia el sitio por el que había entrado.

-"¡¡¡Alto ahí ustedes dos!!!"-gritó una voz.

Ambos se volvieron, había más de una docena de guardias bien armados, no podrían salir de ahí nunca, pensó con rabia, nunca volvería ver a Kotone, o a su nana o…

-"Ponte detrás de mi"-ordenó Ilya mientras lo empujaba con su brazo hacia atrás, él obedeció de inmediato. –"Se las voy a poner fácil"-dijo con una extraña sonrisa a los guardias –"No sé, ni me gusta pelear, así que… nos pueden dejar ir o… pueden esperar a lo que sea que se me ocurra hacer"-finalizó mientras sacaba de debajo de su capa un arco negro.

Los guardias sacaron sus espadas y aprisa se acercaron hacia ellos, las orbes de color durazno de ella centellaron mientras tesaba la cuerda del arco, una flecha negra con un extraño resplandor verdoso surgió y entonces ella disparó, las flechas aparecían una tras otra alcanzando sus objetivos con una perfección escalofriante.

-"¡¡Auxilio!!"-escuchó gritar a Hikaru a lo lejos.

Cuando se volvió para mirarlo noto otra cuadrilla de guardias que lo sujetaban entre todos, apuntó su arco hacía ellos.

Y justo cuando había aparecido otra flecha de repente se desvaneció…

-"¿Qué ra…?"-quiso cuestionar antes de advertir la presión en una de sus muñecas.

Para cuando se volvió a mirar lo que ocurría descubrió al guardia que la tenía apresada por su muñeca, trato de zafarse pero por más empeño que pusiera no pasaba nada, trato de empujarlo con su mano libre, soltó su arco y otro guardia la sujeto, trataba vanamente al igual que Hikaru de zafarse pero sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles, algo andaba realmente mal y no entendía que era y…

-"Estos guantes sirven para neutralizar la magia, no importa cuanto lo intenten no podrán soltarse"-se burló uno de los guardias que la sujetaban al notar como ella miraba de un lado a otro buscando explicaciones posibles.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

Todo había pasado tan rápido, tan rápido que al final habían terminado ambos en la misma celda pendiendo de la pared, ella se revolvía insistentemente tratando de zafarse de los grilletes que la apresaban y él sólo permanecía cabizbajo en espera de su ahora seguro final.

-"No sirve de nada, seguro igual están hechas para neutralizar la magia"-murmuró cansado de escuchar como ella continuaba luchando.

-"No me importa, no pienso quedarme así nada más"-replicó ella aun luchando.

-"De todas formas me ejecutaran mañana, seguro igual a ti"-murmuró dando un suspiro resignado.

-"No pienso permitirlo, no sin luchar"-advirtió ella, él de nuevo suspiro.

OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO OxO

¿En que momento se había quedado dormida? Se preguntó al abrir los ojos y percatarse de la horrible luz que le daba directamente, se volvió hacía donde Hikaru estaba la noche anterior pero sólo encontró los grilletes colgando.

-"_Ese tonto se escapo y me dejo aquí"-_pensó furibunda reanudando sus intentos por zafarse.

Pero luego de unos instantes escucho unos gritos ahogados a lo lejos, reconoció la voz enseguida, era Hikaru, ¿Pero en dónde estaba? Agudizó el oído, no estaba tan lejos, seguro estaba cerca del pasillo principal de los calabozos, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento… si… eran los gritos mal ahogados los que la habían despertado y… de pronto hubo otra vez silencio.

Luego un ruido de arrastre y risas, cada vez más cerca, hasta que al fin cuando volvió la mirada se topo a un cuarteto de guardias un par de ellos traían a Hikaru a rastras y semiinconsciente, mientras los otros dos, uno abría la celda y él otro reía mientras la miraba, ella miró a los cuatro detenidamente.

-"Tranquila, no te haremos nada, el chiquillo accedió a que le diéramos tu parte igual"-se burló uno mientras los otros encadenaban de nuevo a Hikaru, al final se fueron juntos entre risas y ella tan sólo miró al chico de arriba abajo con preocupación.

-"¿Hikaru?"-le llamó apenas audible.

-"Han dicho que en un par de horas más será la ejecución"-murmuró apenas dando un suspiro para después soltar un pequeño quejido adolorido.

-"Te ha dolido mucho ¿verdad?"-aseguró ella tratando de reprimir el coraje que sentía.

-"Te mentiría si te dijera que no"-contestó el chico.

-"No debiste…"-trató de decir.

-"Tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitir que te lastimaran, eres mi prima, pero por encima de eso eres una chica, y aun más arriba eres una princesa, no podía permitirlo"-interrumpió con una leve sonrisa.

-"Yo ya no soy una princesa, ni tú ni ninguno de los otros, sólo somos vagos"-recordó ella.

-"Te molesta la luz ¿verdad?"-indagó de repente.

-"Demasiado, mis poderes están disminuyendo de un modo horrible, pronto me quedaré totalmente indefensa"-admitió sin ganas.

-"Sólo serán un par de horas más"-recordó él.

-"Suficientes para dejarme inútil, más inútil de lo que ya"-recalcó soplándose un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

Después de un par de horas ahí estaban, parados en la plaza principal del pueblo, ella siendo sujetada por un guardia y él, él frente a todas las personas del reino que pedían a gritos su pronta ejecución, y frente a ellos un palco desde el cual los "Reyes" observaban todo, ese par de traidores, la mujer, la consejera real de los Li y el hombre, el consejero real de los Kokuyoku, por un momento pensó que los otros tres traidores estarían presentes, después de todo era la ejecución de dos de los herederos legítimos, pero no fue así, sólo Ashura y Oruha estaban presentes.

-"Se te ha apresado por el delito de hechicería del cual se te declara culpable"-comenzó un hombre leyendo un royo de papel a un lado del guardia que sostenía a Hikaru –"Se te acusa de usar magia para seducir a las jovencitas del pueblo y usarlas a tu voluntad"-continuo el hombre –"¿Cómo te declaras?"-cuestionó aclarándose la voz.

-"Inocente"-contestó Hikaru levantando el rostro.

-"MIENTE"-gritaron a coro todos los aldeanos.

-"¿Deseas cambiar tu declaración?"-indagó el hombre.

-"No"-replicó al instante sin apartar la vista del frente.

-"El pueblo y sus majestades te hayan culpable por lo tanto se te ejecutará ahora mismo"-finalizó el hombre cerrando el royo y alejándose del lugar.

-"_Que sea rápido"-_pidió mentalmente sin apartar la mirada de los aldeanos –"¿Puedo decir algo más?"-quiso saber, el hombre asintió. –"Ya que es mi momento final, quisiera decir lo feliz que soy al saber que no seré yo quien sea privado de la luz del sol"-dijo con una ligera sonrisa de burla –"Cuando el día de hoy termine se arrepentirán claro esta, de la noche eterna a la que hoy se condenan, pero ya no podrán hacer nada, yo ya no estaré aquí como para hacerles favores a todos, así que… adiós"-agregó en son de burla –"Otra cosa, quiero darle las gracias a las personas que hicieron de mi vida algo especial, algo hermoso pese a todo, así pues, gracias por todo nana, y… gracias por todo a la persona que fue más especial para mi, gracias"-finalizó.

Pero cuando vio a la decena de guardias acercarse hacía donde ellos estaban supo que aquello no sería rápido, de inmediato quiso zafarse y correr, forcejeo hasta que el guardia que lo sostenía lo golpeo en el estomago, el piso de madera se salpico de gotas color escarlata, había empezado y ya no se detendría, miró una última vez hacia donde se encontraba Ilya, tan sólo pudo ver su expresión de horror y se sintió culpable por haberla orillado a ese momento.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

Desde que habían comenzado no podía haber hecho más que taparse los oídos con las manos y cerrar fuertemente los ojos tratando así de alejarse de la imagen de Hikaru siendo torturado, pero los gritos hacían eco en su cabeza, quería hacer algo, quería irse de ahí, quería gritar "basta" y apartarlo de todo, huir con él al antiguo reino de los Li y refugiarse ahí, pero no podía hacer nada, los gritos la paralizaban aun más.

-"Princesa"-escuchó una voz por sobre los gritos, una voz muy cercana a ella –"Lamento lo que esta pasando, pero al menos usted podrá irse"-continuó la voz, ella no entendía a que se refería –"Escuche, somos muy pocos los que quedamos leales a los señores Kokuyoku, hay un par de guardias esperándola en la puerta de la plaza, uno lleva sus cosas y el otro lleva a su caballo, necesito que haga exactamente lo que le voy a decir"-continuó murmurando, ella abrió los ojos justo cuando unas salpicaduras de sangre mancharon una de sus mejillas y se volvió hacia la voz.

Era el guardia que la sostenía, estaba tan concentrada en lo que le pasaría que jamás advirtió el semblante amable y la forma en que aquel hombre la trataba.

-"¿Por qué no ayudaron a Hikaru también?"-quiso saber.

-"Habría sido muy sospechoso, créame que hicimos todo lo que pudimos"-contestó el guardia mirándola con arrepentimiento. –"Durante todos estos años protegimos al príncipe de los demás, pero esta vez no pudimos hacer nada por él, por eso tenemos la obligación de salvarla"-explicó –"Cuando le de la señal quiero que me golpee lo más fuerte que pueda y corra, corra lo más rápido que pueda hasta la puerta, ahí tiene que pretender atacar a los otros guardias, como ya le dije, ellos la esperan con sus cosas y su caballo, vaya donde los Li e infórmeles lo que sucede, llegado el momento usted misma podrá vengar a su primo"-finalizó, ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mecánicamente.

Se volvió hacia el frente y observo sin observar, los guardias ya habían acabado de darle otra paliza a Hikaru y él apenas podía mantenerse en pie uno lo arrastró y lo trepó en una pequeña banca de madera y otro pasó una soga por su cuello antes de patear el banco, los gritos de Hikaru una vez más hacían eco en sus oídos y observo como él se llevaba las manos al cuello tratando de no ahogarse, luego un guardia cortó la soga y él cayó haciendo un ruido sordo en la madera, todo el lugar ya estaba manchado de escarlata.

Mientras él ocultaba la mirada con los cabellos verdosos, estaba tan cansado ya, y todo era tan borroso, las cosas se veían dobles y borrosas, incluso las manchas rojas en la madera, su sangre, la sangre del rigente de Luz, quiso burlarse ante la ironía, porque para él todo estaba por terminar, pero para el mundo, para el mundo la noche eterna estaba por comenzar, pero simplemente no podía, ya no tenía fuerzas, intento levantarse pero fue en vano, los aldeanos disfrutaban tanto de su dolor, pero ya se arrepentirían, de nuevo trato de levantarse, nada.

Sintió que alguien tiraba de él, por la que antes había sido una camisa blanca, y que ahora estaba manchada con la tierra y la sangre, tenía un horrible sabor a óxido en la boca y después sin saber porque, había más sangre en la madera, vaya, se estaba muriendo ya, eso era un alivio.

Después sintió el frío acero rozar una de sus mejillas, así que no querían terminarlo todavía, otra vez el sabor a óxido, más escarlata, ya estaba realmente mareado, tenía frío, quería una frazada, algo tibio, pero eso no iba a pasar, todo lo que podía ver era una cara huesuda sonriéndole, la muerte, estaba seguro, nada de luz al final del túnel, nada, para él ya no quedaba ninguna luz, incluso los gritos de la gente ya eran ecos, sintió que lo sostenían con firmeza y luego algo muy frío que lo atravesaba, una espada, estaba seguro, le pareció escucharse gemir, pero ya no sabía con precisión que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

De repente se sintió flotar en el aire, pero aun tenía frío, aun no moría del todo, luego escucho un ruido, se percato de que era él mismo cayendo contra algo, escucho que gritaban su nombre, su nana, Kotone, Ilya, luego sintió que lo abrazaban, abrió los ojos con mucho trabajo, ahí estaba su nana, ella lo abrazaba, estaba seguro, tratando de calentarlo un poco, y Kotone tomaba su mano, estaba seguro de que era ella, quería mirarla pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

Los parpados le pesaban, tenía tanto frío, tanto sueño, la cara huesuda otra vez sonriéndole, luego nada, todo oscuro, todo frío, todo había terminado, todo.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

-"Hikaru"-gritó mientras su mirada se tornaba cristalina y las lágrimas empezaban a correr apresuradas por sus mejillas, su primo, su primo estaba muerto y ella aun vivía, ya no quería nada, nada.

-"Princesa, ahora"-la sacudió el guardia.

Ella lo empujo casi por inercia, con todo el coraje, toda la furia, quería ir hacia Hikaru, pero en lugar de eso corrió y mientras corría se volvió hacia los aldeanos que ya rodeaban a quien había sido Hikaru, y luego, luego una mirada de un color violeta, un intenso violeta, corrió con los guardias casi pisándole los talones, y divisó tal y como le habían dicho, el caballo y su arco, una bolsa café, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ahí y sin saber como tumbo a uno de los guardias y le arrebato las riendas del caballo, subió a duras penas al caballo y arrebato su arco y la bolsa al otro guardia mientras tiraba de las riendas y hacia correr al caballo, lo espoleaba una y otra vez con sus botas, mientras se colocaba la capa como sea.

El cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover, era el adiós al sol y a la luz, era el adiós a Hikaru Kokuyoku, continuó llorando mientras el caballo galopaba veloz por los caminos ya encharcados por la lluvia, quería alejarse lo más posible de ahí, pero primero tenía que atravesar el antiguo reino de los Kinomoto y después el de los Therow.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

-"Hikaru…"-llamaba desesperadamente Kotone, pero no recibía respuesta, apretó su mano con más fuerza, nada pasaba.

Mientras los aldeanos corrían en busca de un refugio contra la lluvia ella se había quedado ahí al lado de la Sra. Maya llamando insistentemente a Hikaru, tratando de despertarlo, quería ver sus ojos una vez más, quería ver su sonrisa, escucharlo hablar, decir su nombre, reír, quería ir con el a la fuente a hacer caras y gestos, pero el único gesto que veía era el de Hikaru aparentemente dormido, un sueño del que ya no iba a despertar.

Las lágrimas ya recorrían desesperadamente su rostro y estaba totalmente empapada por la lluvia pero ella continuaba ahí a su lado, unos guardias se acercaron a ellas con la clara intención de quitarles a Hikaru, uno se acerco y al tratar de quitárselo a la mujer descubrió el hombro del chico, en el había una extraña marca con la forma de una corona dorada atravesada por una rosa azul.

El hombre se aparto de ellas con cara de susto y retrocedió, la mujer le miro sin comprender del todo su expresión y Kotone no pudo más que apretar la mano de piel nívea que yacía entre las suyas.

-"El Príncipe"-gimoteó el guardia –"El Príncipe de Luz"-dijo como hipnotizado sin apartar la mirada de la marca en el hombro del chico –"Matamos a nuestro príncipe"-murmuró mirando a todos lados.

Los demás guardias se acercaron y miraron en la misma dirección comprobando las palabras de su compañero y los pocos aldeanos que quedaban en la plaza rodearon el lugar mirando lo mismo.

-"El Príncipe Kokuyoku"-fue el murmullo de los aldeanos –"El Príncipe Hikaru Kokuyoku, heredero legítimo de estas tierras, rigente máximo de la luz"-murmuraban entre si anonadados.

-"El príncipe tenía razón, nos hemos condenado a una noche eterna"-dijo uno de los aldeanos.

Todos estaban horrorizados, pero ya no había marcha atrás, el sol no iba a volver, y la lluvia jamás se iría, ese iba a ser su castigo, el castigo que les había sido impuesto por los dioses ante la manera tan cruel e ignorante en que se habían comportado con el que ahora sabían era un inocente.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

Las miradas quedaron suspendidas en ella, mientras ella enfocaba su visión cristalina en el suelo de roca bajo sus pies.

-"Hikaru-chan fue asesinado"-murmuró al fin Sakura mientras el joven lobo sostenía fuertemente su mano.

-"Yo no hice nada por ayudarle, soy una tonta"-dijo Ilya con voz apagada.

-"Pero Ilya-chan, tu hiciste todo lo podías"-trato de calmarla la joven cerezo.

-"Si hubiese hecho todo lo posible Hikaru estaría aquí con nosotros"-replico con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Li, hay alguien que los busca"-interrumpió de repente Eriol.

-"Ahora vamos"-se limito a contestar.

Los tres se dirigieron al pasillo principal de la cueva para contemplar parado frente a la fogata a un extraño cubierto con una capa blanca algo sucia por la tierra y mojada por la lluvia, el extraño levanto la cabeza y se quito la capucha, Ilya retrocedió tal y como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Los cabellos platinados, la tez nívea y unos ojos del color del durazno idénticos a los de la joven Aragón, unos ojos de color durazno que parecían arder en llamas, las mejillas rosadas, la expresión fría y calculadora, el semblante serio, la mirada quedo suspendida sobre ella…

-"Suzaku…"-alcanzó a decir apenas audible, era un fantasma, estaba segura, un fantasma que venía a castigarla por no haber salvado a Hikaru, por haber sido tan tonta.

_**Fin del capitulo VIII**_

**He aquí por fin el final de este capítulo y sobretodo el final de esta parte de la historia, ahora bien, ya sabemos que pasó con el Príncipe de Luz, que pues, tuve piedad y no quise ser tan malvada así que sólo lo puse desde la perspectiva de Ilya y Hikaru, ya que si me hubiese entrado la de ser mala lo habría descrito con lujo de detalle, pero bueno, quise ser así, en cierto modo sentí pena por Hikaru y por eso lo puse así n,n**

**En fin Suzaku ha hecho su aparición, veamos pues como les va a ir ahora a los principitos ya que el mayor de ellos acaba de llegar, pero sobretodo veamos como le va a ir a Ilya ahora que su primo acaba de llegar, y si le reclama o no el no haber salvado a el más joven de ellos.**

**Pero bueno, los dejo con el misterio hasta el siguiente capi n,n **

**Hasta luego gente bosnita y no olviden dejar reviews nOn **


	9. Los Motivos Del Miedo

**Escuchando: "Open my eyes" de "The Rasmus"**

**Hola, acabo de terminar el capitulo VIII y ahora voy a comenzar este, hace mucho que no escribía, debo decir, pero ahora que soy libre de la prepa lo voy a aprovechar y a escribir cuanto se me antoje y cuanto la imaginación me permita, después de todo la imaginación es lo que me mueve, así que sin más, vayamos al capi nOn**

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

"**El Cerezo, El Lobo y La Hechicera Oscura"**

_**Capitulo IX**_

"_**LOS MOTIVOS DEL MIEDO"**_

Pero el recién llegado sólo ignoró la mención a su nombre y los pasó de largo perdiéndose en el oscuro pasillo tras ellos, casi por inercia fueron tras él, no obstante para cuando llegaron se lo toparon desatando al "prisionero" mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-"¿Estas bien Leiyan?"-cuestionó con voz seria.

-"Si, eso creo, gracias por venir Suzaku"-murmuró mientras se sacudía el polvo y pateaba la antorcha lejos de él.

-"¿Por qué has liberado a mi prisionero?"-logró replicar el castaño.

-"Afuera nieva horriblemente, no se a quien se le ha ocurrido ponerle una antorcha cerca"-contestó ignorando la pregunta.

-"Suzaku…"-llamó de nuevo Ilya.

-"No soy ningún fantasma, así que ya puedes quitar esa cara Il-chan"-advirtió esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-"¿Eres Suzaku Kokuyoku?"-cuestionó la cerezo.

-"Así es, ese soy yo"-afirmó el joven de cabellos platinados –"Y ustedes son Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran, Eriol Hiiraguizawa, Leiyan Therow e Ilyasbell Aragón"-aclaró señalándolos uno a uno con la mirada.

-"Suzaku-san tu…"-trataba de decir la cerezo, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que decirle, es que… es que él le parecía tan… tan… extraño.

-"Y bien… ¿Cómo vamos con la rebelión?"-cuestionó de repente volviéndose hacia Leiyan.

-"Realmente no lo sé, es a Li a quien debes preguntarle"-musitó desviando la mirada.

-"Creí que tu eras él que estaba a cargo"-replicó extrañado.

-"De ser el falderito de la reina, claro esta"-murmuró por lo bajo y en tono de burla Syaoran.

-"¿Disculpa?"-indag' el recién llegado.

-"Oh nada, yo sólo decía"-agregó en tono irónico el lobo antes de salir del lugar.

-"Leiyan…"-llamó el peli plateado antes de que el mencionado se diera a la huida.

-"Las cosas no son como tu crees Suzaku"-dijo dando un suspiro –"Li es quien esta al mando, e Ilya y Sakura le ayudan"-explicó desviando la mirada -"Yo sólo…"-

-"Sólo observas"-determinó el joven.

-"No, nada de eso yo…"-trató de explicar.

-"Yo sólo voy y le paso el chisme a la reina loca"-dijo en son de burla el castaño desde el pasillo a oscuras.

Por puro instinto el joven cerró los ojos y espero a lo que siguiera, antes de sentir como el otro joven lo arrinconaba fuertemente contra la pared de rocas y le apretaba fuertemente el cuello.

-"Estuviste ahí el día que Hikaru murió y no hiciste nada porque no se te pegó la gana"-murmuró cegado por la furia Suzaku mientras le apretaba más el cuello.

-"Yo fui la que no hiso nada"-gritó Ilya –"Yo estuve ahí y lo deje morir, Leiyan ni siquiera estaba ahí"-explicó arrojando su zapatilla contra la cabeza de Suzaku.

Apenas lo soltó, él resbalo al suelo y ella corrió a su lado interponiéndose entre ambos, su mirada quedo clavada en la de su primo, una mirada que de nuevo ardía en llamas.

-"Fui tonta y precipitada, y no hice nada, fue mi culpa, yo lo deje morir"-confesó con voz apagada.

-"Se suponía que Leiyan vigilaría a Hikaru"-gritó haciendo estremecer a todos.

-"Es que las cosas no son como piensas"-dijo de repente él apartando a Ilya de en medio. –"Ese día pudimos haber perdido no sólo a Hikaru sino también a Ilya, me metí a un río helado con tal de sacar a la novia de Hikaru del agua, y después ¿porque no?, tuve que congelar la fosa entera de palacio para que Ilya tratara de sacar a Hikaru, me quede ahí quien sabe cuanto tiempo, casi me devoran unos lagartos, no había hecho magia en años, pero aun así me arriesgue, estaba cansado, y claro, resulta que cuando reaccionó ya es de día y van a media ejecución, corrí como loco hasta el pueblo, pero no pude hacer nada, ya era tarde y si trataba de hacer algo iba a perderlo todo"-

-"Pudiste haber tratado"-replicó Suzaku perdiendo de nuevo la paciencia.

-"¿Y entonces que? ¿Condenarlos a todos no sólo a una noche eterna sino también al más frío y eterno de los inviernos y aun cielo nocturno rojo? ¿Querías que hiciera eso?"-lanzó las preguntas al aire tratando de contener la frustración que sentía –"No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber salvado a Hikaru, pero temí que si me movía, temí… temí perder a Ilya, tenía miedo de perderla"-soltó sin contenerse, después se quedo callado y finalmente salió corriendo.

-"Pero fue mi culpa, Leiyan no estaba ahí"-musitó apenas Ilya.

-"Il-chan, Leiyan si estaba ahí, tu misma lo escuchaste, él si estaba ahí"-dijo Suzaku tomándola por los hombros tratando de que ella lo mirara.

-"¿Por qué él tenía miedo de perderme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si yo ya no soy nadie?"-quiso saber ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su primo.

-"Lo que pasa es que Leiyan es bastante tonto y no piensa con claridad cuando vos estáis presente"-contestó la castaña sentándose aun lado de ambos y abrazando sus piernas.

-"¿Y eso por qué?"-cuestionó apenas mirando con ojos cristalinos a la joven.

-"Pues porque es igual de tonto que tú y su juicio se nubla cuando tu estas involucrada igual que pasa con el tuyo"-dijo en tono risueño la cerezo.

-"Lo que Sak-chan trata de decirte es que el tonto de Leiyan esta "perdido" con vos"-trató de explicar Suzaku acariciando la suave melena roja con negro.

-"Mira Ilya, como los dos son un par de tontos no se dan cuenta de cómo son las cosas y por cosas muy triviales se enfadan el uno con el otro, y luego se dañan entre ustedes es así de fácil"-explicó Sakura con calma.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

-"No tenías porque haberme delatado así frente a Suzaku"-reprochó cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba frente a la fogata y observaba por entre las llamas al joven lobo.

-"Entenderías porque lo hice si estuvieras en mi lugar, he dado tanto por esta rebelión y tu solo has estado llevando la vida en paz"-replicó con voz seria.

-"Si crees eso de verdad que estás idiota"-regañó –"De haber tenido la oportunidad me hubiera unido a ustedes desde el principio"-explicó.

-"Oportunidades te sobraban"-musitó desviando la mirada.

-"Lo dices porque no estabas en mi lugar"-replicó en seguida –"Pero al menos obtuve a mi favor la ubicación de cada uno de ustedes"-murmuró para si mismo.

-"Te equivocas si crees que esa mujer no sabe lo que eres"-dijo mirándolo fijamente –"Ella lo sabe a la perfección, la cosa es que prefiere tenerte cerca para vigilar cada uno de tus movimientos, cuando llegue el momento de seguro serás el primero en desaparecer"-se burló.

-"Eso no va a pasarme, tal vez no haya practicado magia en años pero tampoco soy tan inútil"-advirtió.

-"Sabes que es capaz de todo, tu mismo lo has visto"-agregó con seriedad.

-"Si lo dices por Ilyasbell, ella estará bien, no voy a dejar que nada le pase, así como tu no permitirías que nada le pase a Sakura"-soltó dando un suspiro.

-"Entre Sakura y yo no…"-

-"Los vi en el campo, no puedes negar nada"-atajó mirándole fijamente, Syaoran bufó y desvió la mirada –"Mejor acepta que perdiste igual que yo y entrégate a tu propia condena"-finalizó dando un suspiro.

-"No creí que lo vieras como una condena"-advirtió el castaño tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-"No lo veo así, es sólo una manera de referirse a ese hecho"-contestó.

-"Mejor dejemos así las cosas por ahora"-finalizó Syaoran, después de todo, sabía que si seguían con el tema, él terminaría perdiendo ya que al menos Leiyan parecía admitir sin mucho esfuerzo la situación en la que se encontraba mientras que él se empeñaba en negarla incluso a si mismo.

-"¿De que quieres hablar entonces?"-indagó sin mirar a un lugar en específico.

-"De lo que piensas hacer ahora"-contestó mirándolo fijamente.

-"Tengo que quedarme aquí, gracias a las niñerías de cierta persona, parece que el clima se vio afectado y por lo tanto en el poblado ya todos han de saber que "el que controla el tiempo" esta cerca"-dijo soltando un suspiro desanimado –"La verdad es que si me dieran a elegir, me quedaría en otro lugar"-finalizó.

-"Pues entonces te doy la oportunidad de elegir, puedes irte si así lo quieres"-replicó.

La verdad es que durante toda su conversación ambos no habían dejado de mirarse entre las llamas de la fogata con la misma seriedad e intensidad que emplearían dos personas que se odian a muerte, pero lo único realmente cierto era que esos dos no podían odiarse, y aun si lo negaban tarde o temprano terminarían apoyándose.

-"La cosa es que no quiero dejarla aquí, no quiero alejarme de ella"-confesó.

-"Si puedes"-replicó el castaño –"Ahora que Suzaku esta aquí ya no es necesario que tu te quedes"-agregó en tono serio.

-"No puedo dejarla con Suzaku"-replicó el ojivioleta –"Ella se siente muy culpable por lo de Hikaru y lo más natural es que se sienta incomoda cerca de Suzaku"-explicó dando un suspiro desanimado.

-"¿Y entonces?"-indagó el joven lobo.

-"Entonces…"-

-"Li, hay noticias"-interrumpió Eriol parándose frente a la fogata justo en medio de ambos.

-"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"-quiso saber Leiyan.

-"Tenemos que irnos de aquí…"-comenzó en tono serio –"En el pueblo ya saben que "el que controla el tiempo" esta aquí y la Reina loca ha pedido recompensa, además, parece que envió a su otro gato donde los Therow a por un subordinado de Luna"-explicó mirando a ambos en tono serio.

-"Iré a avisarles a los demás"-dijo el ojivioleta antes de retirarse.

-"Hiiraguizawa, ve y dile a todos que preparen sus cosas nos vamos a mover a otro refugio"-ordenó seriamente –"Si te cruzas a Therow por el camino dile que avise a esos tres que vamos donde los Therow"-finalizó.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

-"¿Vamos a ir donde los Therow?"-cuestionó la joven cerezo.

-"Si, tenemos que encontrar a ese subordinado de luna antes que Kerberos"-explicó Li.

-"¿Qué va a pasar con los demás?"-quiso saber Ilya.

-"Ellos ya tienen instrucciones, van a trasladarse a un nuevo refugio, nosotros iremos con ellos y luego de dejarlos ahí iremos donde los Therow, Daidouji y Hiiraguizawa se quedaran a cargo mientras nosotros estamos fuera"-explicó el joven lobo.

-"Saldremos al anochecer y para el amanecer ya debemos estar camino al que antes fue mi hogar"-finalizó el ojivioleta.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

Así, ocultos por la niebla de la noche el grupo se movilizo hasta las afueras del reino donde ayudados por un subordinado de tierra abrieron un túnel en medio del bosque donde sería su nuevo refugio y una vez que todos estuvieron instalados los cinco jóvenes lideres permanecieron juntos y en silencio a las afueras de la cueva.

-"Estuve guardando esto para cuando regresáramos"-murmuró Suzaku mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa.

Era una caja de metal con grabados de diferentes formas, se veía algo descuidada y empolvada, las miradas de los cinco quedaron suspendidas en la caja que permanecía en medio de ellos, al final fue el joven príncipe de ojos duraznos quien levanto la tapa para darles a conocer su contenido.

-"Mis padres me la dieron "esa" noche"-explicó mientras todos miraban el contenido sintiendo un extraño peso encima de cada uno de ellos –"Son nuestros ahora, es hora de regresar"-agregó.

-"Los sellos reales…"-alcanzó a murmurar la joven cerezo.

-"La luna de los Li, la estrella negra de los Aragón, el cerezo de los Kinomoto, la rosa azul de los Kokuyoku y el Trueno de los Therow"-enunció mientras les entregaba a cada uno su respectivo objeto.

-"Creo que es tiempo de salir tal y como somos"-murmuró el joven ojivioleta.

Los demás asintieron mientras cada uno se colocaba en su respectiva capa su sello, luego de un breve intercambio de miradas los cinco se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos caballos, era la hora de partir.

-"Es hora de decir que hemos vuelto"-admitió Sakura.

Porque esa era la verdad, los cinco príncipes legítimos estaban reunidos, habría entonces que esperar la reacción del mundo en cuanto les vieran avanzar por el camino con los sellos, la luna, la estrella, el cerezo, la rosa, y el trueno, todos juntos por la misma razón, retomar su lugar, expulsar a los traidores y devolver al mundo su antiguo esplendor.

**Fin del capitulo IX**

**Kyu, estoy algo cansada es que he estado escribiendo y escribiendo capítulos para cada uno de mis fics porque igual que los principitos, es hora de que yo regrese, soy libre ahora y estoy por demás feliz, amo mi universidad nOn **

**En fin, que como ven las cosas ya se han puesto en marcha nOn y los principitos ya están todos juntos y en movimiento, aunque quiero aclararles eso de los sellos, son algo así como las insignias que usan los militares, llámese, por ejemplo la estrella con un listón que usan, espero alguien haya visto uno de esos para que tengan una idea, sino, pues que me lo hagan saber y yo les consigo una imagen para que lo visualicen nOn**

**Como sea, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero pues no tardarme y espero igual que no olviden dejar reviews nOn**

**Hasta la próxima nOn**


	10. En El Reino Del Tiempo

Escuchando: "Rankuen no Tobira" de "Matantei Loki Ragnarok"

Umm, mañana tengo examen xDDDD y no he acabado de estudiar xDDDD estoy en mi receso así que mínimo voy a escribir un poco en este fic porque hace tiempo que no lo hago, y como estaba checando en que parte me quede, un poco de inspiración me ha llegado, so, nos leemos abajo nOn

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

"**El Cerezo, El Lobo y La Hechicera Oscura"**

_**Capitulo X**_

"_**EL REINO DEL TRUENO"**_

Después de días y noches cabalgando bajo la lluvia y el frio se encontraban ya bastante agotados, pero según las instrucciones del joven Príncipe del Tiempo, para el amanecer podrían ver el palacio real del trueno, eso ya era algo así como una pequeña motivación como para continuar.

-"Therow…"-llamó Li, el joven se volvió para mirarlo -"¿Has estado en Chitriel recientemente?"-quiso saber.

-"No, la última vez que estuve ahí fue hace más de 10 años"-murmuró desviando la mirada.

-"¿Y entonces en dónde…?"-

-"Donde los Kinomoto hasta que la loca me encontró y me arrastró con ella junto con Kerberos"-explicó haciendo avanzar más rápido a su caballo, obviamente quería evitar el tema a toda costa, odiaba esos recuerdos, los odiaba con todo su ser.

-"¿Kerberos entonces es de mi reino?"-indagó algo confusa la hechicera cerezo.

-"No, él es de la provincia del sol, es un subordinado de sol"-contestó sin ganas.

-"Hey baka, espero que en Chitriel haya buen pan y buen vino o de lo contrario te las verás conmigo"-acató Ilya, la verdad es que eso solo lo había dicho para desviar la atención de él, parecía bastante incomodo ante el interrogatorio y…

-"Ilya!!!"-regañaron al unísono, Sakura, Syaoran y Suzaku, ahora la atención estaba en ella, lo había logrado.

-"Pero que aguados son todos ustedes"-se quejó ella haciendo un mohín.

-"No es así, solo a ti se te ocurre pensar en esas cosas en un momento como este"-regañó Sakura.

-"Pero es que…"-trató de decir la joven oscura.

-"Debemos poner ya el campamento, mañana por la mañana llegaremos a Chitriel y habrá que ver cómo hacerle para pasar desapercibidos"-advirtió el joven del tiempo.

Los demás príncipes asintieron con la cabeza, para cuando la noche cayó ya se encontraban todos sentados rodeando una pequeña fogata y compartiendo unas cuantas piezas de comida, algo de fruta, un poco de agua dulce, y algunos pescados que el joven príncipe de luz se había encargado de pescar.

-"Si me lo hubieran contado, juro que no lo habría creído, vaya que resultaron bastante refinados ustedes dos"-comentó entre risas Suzaku, mientras que Syaoran y Leiyan desviaban la mirada con las mejillas notablemente rojas de pura vergüenza.

-"Mejor te quedas callado, así le haces un favor al universo, cabeza de luz"-murmuró por lo bajo el castaño aun rojo de vergüenza.

Mientras que el joven pelinegro tan sólo se puso de pie y se alejó del grupo perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque en el que se encontraban.

Mañana vería de nuevo su hogar, mañana vería todo en lo que se había convertido en su ausencia, mañana, y mañana tal vez podría resolver sus problemas con cierta joven princesa de cabellos rojos por la que se estaba volviendo loco.

-"Mañana todo será diferente"-murmuró para sí mismo mientras sujetaba fuertemente su sello.

-"Oye baka, quería hablar contigo sobre lo de la antorcha"-murmuró apenas una vocecita por detrás de él.

-"No es necesario, en parte yo me tuve la culpa, fui descortés y cobarde, y sobre todo me aproveche de ti"-acató mientras se alejaba del lugar de regreso al campamento.

-"Cada día te haces más baka"-susurró malhumorada, al fin y al cabo sólo quería arreglar su pequeño malentendido y él, haciéndose al muy orgulloso la evitaba.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

Al día siguiente, y poco más allá del medio día, después de tomar un pequeño refrigerio y de concluir con su tercera parada del día, puesto que desde el alba no habían hecho más que cabalgar en silencio, alguien ya estaba más que harto de la situación…

¿Es que acaso lo creían idiota o qué? Porque si ellos de verdad creían que él no se daba cuenta de las interminables miradas que intercambiaban entre ellos, estaban muy, muy equivocados, resopló con fastidio casi al mismo tiempo que su caballo.

-"Al llegar a la cima de esa colina podremos ver Chitriel"-advirtió llamando la atención de los otros cuatro.

Pero para cuando llegaron a la cima, el pelinegro se obligó a pensar que aquello era una ilusión, y que su hogar no era aquella ciudad sombría y amurallada que se distinguía desde su actual posición, jaló las riendas de su caballo y le hizo correr aprisa, con la sensación de que en cuanto se acercaran la horrible ilusión desaparecería y entonces vería a su hogar tal y como lo recordaba.

Y fue justo en la base de la colina cuando otro caballo se interpuso en su camino haciéndole frenar de golpe, con la respiración algo agitada y una sensación de vacío bastante extraña, volvió la mirada hacia el frente para enfrentar el obstáculo.

-"¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?"-gruñó la voz agitada de Ilya –"Pudiste haber arruinado todo el plan, un poco más y por tus descuidos íbamos a perder todo"-continuó con su reprimenda mientras él le desviaba la mirada.

-"Es que… el muro no me deja ver mi hogar"-murmuró, casi sin reconocer su propia voz.

-"Lo verás en cuanto pasemos el muro, sé que el solo hecho de que ese muro exista te perturba, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora"-interrumpió Sakura mientras detenía el avance de su caballo, el joven pelinegro apenas si asintió con la cabeza.

-"Si bueno, pasando de eso, aun no me queda claro cómo vamos a entrar"-advirtió el hechicero Lobo.

-"Eso es porque aun no sabemos como"-le recordó el príncipe mayor, aunque algo les decía que parecía tener una leve idea, y ese algo era el hecho de que no dejara de mirar al joven pelinegro como sin esperase que este mencionara una entrada secreta o algo.

-"Voy a acercarme, veré un modo de lograr que los guardias me abran"-aquel parecía un plan no muy bueno pero con miras de funcionar –"Pero antes de cualquier cosa tenemos que ocultar los sellos, Kerberos ya debe estar en la ciudad, si él nos sorprende entonces no podremos encontrar al subordinado de Luna antes que él"-advirtió, el plan cada vez tenía más forma.

-"Lo que tú dices es que entremos como viajeros cualquiera y con la misma le busquemos con la mayor discreción posible"-aclaró la joven castaña, el de orbes violeta intenso asintió con la cabeza.

-"Entonces, una vez que tengamos asegurado al subordinado recuperamos el control de Chitriel"-finalizó Suzaku.

-"Ilya, tu vendrás conmigo, creo que tengo un plan para conseguir que abran"-la media sonrisa que esbozó pareció no gustarle a la oscura, algo le decía que el plan no iba a ser tan bueno para ella como para los demás.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

Una vez que estuvieron listos, ambos hechiceros salieron del sendero para internarse en el bosque, pero a medida que avanzaban este parecía no terminar, lo cual comenzaba a inquietar a la joven pelirroja.

-"Oye…"-

-"Detén el caballo, hemos llegado"-interrumpió Leiyan.

-"Pero aun no se ve ni el muro"-replicó de inmediato.

-"Confía en mí, sé lo que estoy haciendo"-insistió el joven.

La joven no hizo más que suspirar y tirar de las riendas de su caballo para detenerle, no abandonó su montura sino hasta que vio a su acompañante bajar de la propia.

Le siguió entre los matorrales y al fin lo vio, el gran muro se extendía hacia el cielo como un gigante, obstruyéndoles el paso, aun se preguntaba como exactamente era que iban a lograr que los guardias en la torre de vigilancia les abrieran.

-"He encontrado un modo aun más fácil de entrar"-la voz de su acompañante la sacó de su trance, para cuando se volvió a mirarlo su sonrisa había crecido más y ella no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo para su propio bien –"Necesito que le arrojes una flecha al soldado de allá"-dijo como si nada mientras señalaba a un hombre un poco mayor de cabellos castaños canosos y mirada perdida.

-"¿Estás loco? Si hago eso todos los demás se darán cuenta"-replicó de inmediato.

-"Sé lo que te digo"-insistió él.

-"Si termino otra vez en un calabozo te juro que te mataré"-amenazó mientras sacaba su arco y creaba una flecha con su magia.

-"Nada de eso te va a pasar, te lo prometo"-agregó el joven con una sonrisa.

Ella apuntó a su blanco, tensó la cuerda y disparó mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba lo peor, esperó y esperó, pero nada pasó, para cuando abrió los ojos ya no había ni señas de Leiyan.

Corrió entre los arbustos buscándole hasta que al fin salió al sendero, y ahí estaba, haciéndole señas al mismo hombre para que le mirara, era oficial, se había vuelto, no solo loco sino también suicida.

-"¿Qué idiotez estás haciendo ahora?"-gruñó desesperada.

-"Cálmate, ese hombre era el guardia oficial de mi padre"-contestó como si nada.

-"Y tu padre al igual que el mío está muerto"-recordó tratando de hacerle entender.

-"Alec no entregó a mi padre, él me sacó de ahí de igual modo como hizo Maya con Hikaru y contigo"-explicó.

Para ese entonces, cuando ella miró de nuevo hacia el hombre, este ya no estaba, un ruido captó su atención, una pequeña puerta se abrió y el hombre salió de ahí dirigiéndose hacia ellos con pasos apresurados.

-"¿Qué es lo que buscáis aquí?"-indagó enseguida.

-"Pues… quería que nos dejaras entrar Alec, aunque quien sabe si lo hagas, al parecer ni me has reconocido"-se quejó Leiyan haciendo uno de esos pucheros de su marca personal.

-"Príncipe Leiyan, Princesa Ilyasbell"-reconoció con los ojos bien abiertos.

Para cuando la joven hechicera se dio cuenta, el hombre ya los abrazaba fuertemente, y ella, quien no estaba acostumbrada a muestras de afecto no hacía más que tratar de zafarse del abrazo, hasta que al fin el hombre la soltó y puso toda su atención en Leiyan.

-"Necesitamos entrar, los otros nos esperan un poco más apartados de aquí"-interrumpió Ilya.

-"Estamos buscando a un subordinado de Luna, en cuanto esa persona este a salvo voy a recuperar el control del reino"-explicó Leiyan, el hombre pareció recobrar la compostura y les indicó la puerta.

Aquello había sido demasiado fácil, después de un par de señas, los otros tres aparecieron de no muy lejos para luego acercarse corriendo y entrar todos juntos.

Aunque aquello al fin y al cabo no fue un total alivio ya que apenas si la puerta se cerró tras ellos, el hombre se les quedo mirando fijamente, con lo cual, incluso Suzaku pareció mostrarse incómodo, y ni que decir de Syaoran, que contrario a lo que su personalidad mostraba, no hacía más que mirar sus zapatos algo apenado por el escrutinio.

-"Pero vaya que han crecido Altezas"-finalizó el hombre, y por fin, para alivio de todos dejó de mirarles.

-"Es que han pasado diez años"-dijo Suzaku, como resaltando lo obvio, mientras su prima soltaba una pequeña risita por el comentario tan elocuente.

Entonces de un momento a otro Leiyan tiró de ella por su brazo causando con eso que ella se sobresaltara y depositara toda su atención en el, quien no hacía más que mirar de un modo bastante serio los alrededores.

-"Kero viene, escóndase ustedes"-alertó, el hechicero mayor lo vio con cierta desconfianza –"Tengo un plan, pero no resultará si somos tantos"-dijo rolando la mirada de ellos a otro punto indefinido –"Dense prisa, oculten sus presencias y aguarden"-les apuró.

Bastó solo eso para que los tres salieran corriendo y se ocultaran en una arboleada cercana desde donde podían ver a los otros dos y desde donde aguardarían por alguna clase de señal que les indicara que hacer.

Por su parte Leiyan soltó a Ilya tan solo un momento para acomodarle la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza y mirarla larga y detenidamente como pidiendo en silencio que confiara en él y su plan una vez más, justamente antes de acercarla a él y levantarla en brazos.

-"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"-exigió saber de inmediato mientras trataba de liberarse de él.

-"Cubre más tu cabeza y apoya el rostro contra mí, no dejes que te vea por nada del mundo, te pido que de nuevo confíes en mi"-murmuró serio, con sus ojos violeta intenso brillando por debajo de la sombra que la capucha proporcionaba a su rostro, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando él se había puesto la capucha de su propia capa.

-"Soldado"-clamó una voz desconocida para ella, casi de inmediato obedeció a las palabras de Leiyan, apoyando su rostro contra el cálido pecho de él.

-"Joven Kerberos"-contestó Alec haciendo una leve inclinación.

-"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo este hombre en el interior del reino?"-exigió saber con voz dura, obviamente brincándose la pregunta de "¿Por qué han abierto la puerta?" al reparar en la presencia de Leiyan.

-"Mi Señor"-llamó su atención el joven, aunque ella no reconoció su voz –"Mi esposa está enferma y necesita la atención de un médico, temo por su vida"-explicó en un tono de angustia tan bien fingido que si ella no supiera que aquello era mentira seguramente le habría creído; pero qué demonios, ella no estaba enferma ¿Qué pasaría si el tal Kerberos la inspeccionaba?

La respuesta a su mental cuestionamiento se vio contestada en cuanto sintió como una oleada de calor la acosaba casi quitándole la respiración, en lugar de eso comenzó a inhalar y exhalar como si llevase días corriendo sin parar e incluso se revolvió un poco entre los brazos de Leiyan, claramente él tenía que estar haciendo un conjuro restringido para que el otro no sintiera la magia. Aun así sintió cuando una mano ajena tiró de su muñeca y el contacto y el tirón fueron tan bruscos que soltó un quejido adolorido, pasaron unos instantes antes de que la soltaran y entonces ella dejó caer su mano como si el conocimiento la hubiese abandonado, cosa para lo cual no debía faltar mucho por lo abrumada que estaba por el calor en su cuerpo.

-"Es verdad"-murmuró crudamente el extraño –"Soldado, acompañe a este miserable donde el médico más cercano"-ordenó a continuación.

Percibió cuando los latidos del corazón de Leiyan comenzaron a tranquilizarse, el plan había dado resultado, complacida como estaba por el éxito y porque el calor poco a poco se estaba esfumando, se tomó la libertad de acomodarse entre los brazos del pelinegro y soltar un pequeño y aliviado suspiro, luego simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, le dejaría cargarla hasta llegar a donde fuera que fueran a ir, sería una especie de castigo por evitarla y por darle tantos sustos seguidos.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

Sintió cuando él delicadamente la bajó al suelo, la cosa era que no quería apartarse de su lado, estaba ciertamente cómoda así y aunque aun estuvieran medio peleados no quería estar lejos de él, era mejor que el vino, mejor que el pan de nuez y el vino juntos en realidad.

Abrió lentamente los ojos tan solo para encontrarse con la mirada fija de él, sus ojos tenían tanta luz como oscuridad a la vez, eran sencillamente fascinantes, la manera en como el violeta y el negro armonizaban, el modo en como pequeños hilos de morado y lavanda los hacían brillar le fascinaba.

-"Ha salido bien"-murmuró esa voz tersa que tan bien conocía.

-"Si…"-susurró en respuesta, como alargando la palabra.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tan cerca que ella podía sentir como el aliento cálido de él le acariciaba las mejillas y como su característico aroma a menta le inundaba los sentidos, no se había apartado y realmente no planeaba hacerlo, estaba hipnotizada y perdida en su mirada de uva, dejó que sus manos se apoyaran en pecho de él y continuo perdiéndose, sus rostros cada vez más cerca.

Ahora el único calor que sentía era el que le proporcionaba la pausada y lenta respiración de él, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus demás sentidos disfrutaran del ambiente, unos labios fríos se posaron sobre los suyos en una clara invitación, ella no la rechazó, simplemente correspondió a los primeros roces inocentes, luego a los más intensos y finalmente entre abrió los labios al sentir como algo húmedo y frío acariciaba sus labios como pidiendo permiso, ella le concedió eso y más.

Dejó que sus manos recorrieran el torso de él antes de enredarlas tras su cuello, la capucha hacía quien sabe cuánto que se la había caído dándole libre acceso a sus dedos para perderse en los cabellos negros de él. Su respiración se tornaba cada vez más agitada y trataba de aspirar la mayor cantidad de aire en los escasos micro segundos de tregua que se daban, de vez en cuando él mordía suavemente su labio inferior y ella soltaba suspiros al aire, las manos de él se posaron en su cintura y sintió como la acariciaba por encima de la ropa, dejó escapar más suspiros mientras se pegaba más a él hasta que en determinado momento sintió como la levantaba del suelo y ella en vez de alejarse y darle un buen golpe por su atrevimiento, tan solo enredó las piernas en sus caderas entregándose por completo hasta que los besos de él bajaron de sus labios a su mentón y luego se deslizaron a su cuello.

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y dejo que sus pequeños suspiros se convirtieran poco a poco en gemidos bajos mal reprimidos, más tarde podría regañarse todo lo que quisiera por entregarse tan fácil, en ese momento tan solo disfrutaría de las sensaciones placenteras que los labios casi mágicos de él le proporcionaban, su espalda hizo contacto contra algo duro, seguramente la pared, pero no le importó, o al menos dejó de importar en el justo momento en que él comenzó a acariciar sus piernas tan delicadamente por encima de sus pantalones, él lo era todo y en ese momento hubiera deseado llevar un tonto vestido en vez de la ropa de chico que utilizaba, tan solo para sentir el tacto que tendrían sus manos igual de mágicas que sus labios sobre sus piernas desnudas, simplemente Leiyan Therow era mucho mejor que cualquier ser vivo en el mundo.

-"Ah no, nada de bebes, por lo menos ahora no"-masculló una voz algo enfurruñada.

Entonces casi por instinto se detuvieron, él la dejó de pie en el suelo y se apartó unos cuantos metros de ella seguramente por su propia seguridad antes de bajar la cabeza y ocultar la mirada mientras trataba de calmar su respiración igualmente agitada que la de ella. Por su parte simplemente se llevó una mano al corazón y suspiró aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de desviar de su mente la sarta de reproches que ya se estaba haciendo.

-"Lo siento, no fue mi intención, yo no…"-murmuró apenado, ella abrió los ojos tan solo para ver como él les daba la espalda y caminaba hasta quedar frente a una ventana.

-"Un poco más y entonces ambos iban a tener calentura"-soltó la vocecita de Suzaku, seguramente tratando de hacerse al chistoso para bajar un poco lo tenso del ambiente.

-"Más bien un poco más y todo se iba al traste"-masculló Syaoran, bastante claro ya estaba que él era quien los había interrumpido –"Embarazada no serías más que un estorbo"-soltó.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos ante tal insulto, ¿Cómo era que podía hablar de una vida como si fuera algo despreciable?

-"Jamás vuelvas a decir eso"-dijo en tono mordaz Leiyan, comprendió entonces que él no se opondría nunca a formar una familia con ella, tal vez ella simplemente lo había malinterpretado, tal vez él realmente la quería.

-"Sabes que es la verdad, ahora menos que nunca podemos tener retrasos"-contestó Syaoran seriamente.

Leiyan se volvió hacia ellos, sus orbes violeta intenso brillando con ira, era cuestión de nada para que se lanzaran a los golpes, y la nada consistía simplemente en la mirada altiva que Syaoran le dedicaba, Leiyan se movió, Ilya no supo cómo fue pero sus piernas se movieron tan rápido que en cosa de nada ya estaba abrazándolo por el cuello con la firme idea de detenerlo.

-"Por favor no"-murmuró Ilya contra su pecho, Leiyan se quedo quieto y bajó la mano en puño con la cual segundos antes estaba dispuesto a golpear a Syaoran.

-"Li, déjalos solos, ambos saben cuál es su responsabilidad"-intervino Sakura atravesándose en el camino del joven hechicero lobo, este la miró unos instantes antes de soltar un suspiro y darse la vuelta llevándosela de la mano consigo, Suzaku prefirió salir tras ellos a intentar decir algo que luego no resultara bien.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

-"No debiste decir eso"-le recriminó Sakura apenas si estuvieron solos.

-"Sabes que es la verdad"-dijo en su defensa Syaoran, su mirada aun ardiendo en furia contenida.

-"Has herido los sentimientos de ambos justo cuando parecía que ya iban a terminar con su pleito"-acusó la castaña.

-"Probablemente sea mejor así, ahora la único que debe de importar es recuperar nuestras vidas"-alegó Syaoran.

Una vez más se estaban peleando, y era toda una suerte que para ese momento se encontraran en su correspondiente habitación en la posada a la que Alec había guiado a sus dos compañeros, lugar al cual tuvieron que llegar casi arrastrándose en la tierra hasta que salieron del campo visual de Kerberos, luego de eso simplemente echaron a correr.

Lo tenían bastante bien resuelto ya que la posada quedaba convenientemente cerca del médico y una vez que se habían registrado resolvieron pedir tres habitaciones, Suzaku había dicho que no quería tener que aguantar a Leiyan o a Syaoran así que prácticamente, y utilizando en su defensa que él era el mayor de los cinco, casi ordenó que ambos castaños estuvieran en una habitación e Ilya y Leiyan en la restante.

Eso solo porque ambos ya habían desaparecido del campo visual de todos los demás y porque Syaoran se había negado rotundamente a compartir habitación con Leiyan, siendo así que apenas se acomodaron fueron a hacerle una visita a sus desaparecidos compañeros y fue en ese entonces cuando los había pillado en una situación más allá de lo comprometedora.

-"Ahora nuestra principal preocupación tiene que ser encontrar al subordinado de Luna"-recordó Li –"Luego tenemos que encargarnos de lo demás"-continuó –"Yo… yo no dejé mi reino para venir aquí a perder el tiempo"-exclamó.

-"O sea que crees que yo me fui de casa con toda la disposición del mundo"-acusó Sakura.

-"Es que ninguno de ustedes lo entiende"-masculló en un vago intento de no gritarle.

-¿Qué es lo que no entendemos eh?"-apremió la castaña, sus orbes verde esmeralda retándole a decir cualquier cosa, a gritar si era necesario.

-"Ninguno de ustedes sabe cuán horrible se sintió despertar un día y encontrarte solo en una cueva fría y húmeda, ninguno de ustedes tuvo que soportar ser abandonado por la única familia que le quedaba, ninguno de ustedes tuvo que sobrevivir a base de migajas"-murmuró en tono mordaz, desviando no solo la mirada sino también la cabeza de la dirección en la que Sakura se encontraba.

-"No, claro que no"-contestó ella, la ironía reflejada en su voz –"Supongo que es menos horrible despertar un día topándote con la sorpresa de que la persona a la que amas yace muerta a tu lado por intentar protegerte incluso durante tu sueño, supongo que igual ha de ser menos el hecho de que tu único hermano desaparezca, ha de ser menos difícil sobrevivir entre el frío y la basura"-el tono que ella había empleado no solo había dejado helado a Syaoran sino que también le había hecho sentirse miserable, después de todo él no era el único que había sufrido con todo aquello.

Pero en vez de pedir una disculpa como debió de haber hecho, simplemente soltó un bufido, se dio la vuelta y se encerró en el que debía de ser el sanitario de su pequeña habitación. Al cabo de un rato decidió salir y ahora si disculparse, aquello se fue al olvidó en cuanto notó a Sakura en su cama arropada por las mantas y con los ojos cerrados y la respiración calmada que solo era producto de un profundo sueño, él igual estaba cansado, se recordó mentalmente, sacó unas cosas de su bolso de viaje y después de alistarse para dormir se metió al refugió que le significaban las mantas de la cama vacía junto a la de Sakura, después de eso simplemente cerró los ojos.

**Fin del capítulo X**

Creo que esta vez no me tardé tanto como con el capi anterior, pero si me tardé, lo admito, aunque no fue cosa mía, tengo demasiadas ocupaciones con la universidad y trato de sacar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible para repartir entre mis fics, aunque a veces aun con tiempo, la musa se me escapa, pero hoy la musa regresó gracias a unos paisanitos hermosos que hacen unos fandubs divinos, sobre todo los de Tsubasa Chronicle, kami, aunque lo haga rabiar, Syaoran sabe que es mi ídolo xD

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, por esperar y por los reviews que seguro me van a dejar, nos leemos la próxima, trataré de tardar menos n.n


	11. Convivencia

_**Escuchando: "Byakuga True Light"**_

Hola, yo aquí de nuevo, luchando porque la musa se digne a trabajar, porque por fin logre sacar lo que tengo planeado para este capi, en fin, haré el esfuerzo, nos leemos abajito n.n

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/H) notas de Hanna

"**El Cerezo, El Lobo y La Hechicera Oscura"**

_**Capitulo XI**_

"_**Convivencia"**_

Despertó a mitad de la noche envuelta en una fina capa de sudor y respirando agitadamente, otra vez la misma pesadilla, o más bien, otra vez el mismo recuerdo, el día en que esa persona había muerto, el día en que su hermano había desaparecido.

Se puso de pie y se dijo que aunque se viera como una estúpida, haría el intento de buscar refugio entre los brazos de lo más cercano que tenía a alguien "importante" caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la cama vecina y cuidando de no hacer ni un solo sonido corrió la manta con delicadeza, Syaoran estaba sumido en un sueño profundo y tranquilo, el cabello color chocolate le caía con gracia en el rostro y en los labios tenía una sonrisita alegre que no le había visto desde aquella vez en que él la había animado por aquel incidente con Ilya.

Apoyó con cuidado una rodilla contra el colchón y trató de meterse a la cama despacio y sin hacer ni un solo ruido, pero apenas si la cama se hundió un poco por la presión aplicada, algo la empujó con fuerza y ella se escuchó pegar un medio quejido medio grito mientras caía entre el espacio existente entre ambas camas, eso, justo antes de que gritara por segunda vez al golpearse la cabeza contra su propia cama.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-murmuró adormilado Syaoran, el cabello cayéndole en el rostro y tapando sus ojos color ámbar.

-"Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti"-masculló Sakura notablemente indignada, entonces él pareció notar el lugar en el que ella se encontraba y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces algo perplejo y comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

-"Creí que alguien trataba de matarme"-alegó en su defensa.

-"Ya, olvídalo"-murmuró indignada la castaña, se cruzó de brazos y desvió el rostro de él.

De eso no pasó ni un segundo antes de que la puerta de su habitación se abriera de golpe dando paso a Ilya y Leiyan.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasó?"-exigió saber la oscura, el ceño fruncido y los ojos color durazno reflejando molestia.

-"Nada"-masculló aun indignada Sakura.

-"¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?"-exclamó Syaoran señalando a ambos recién llegados con un dedo acusador, tanto Ilya como Leiyan le miraron sin comprender exactamente a lo que se refería –"¿Por qué traes el camisón así y tu por qué estas medio desnudo?"-acusó al fin.

-"Oh kami, es que cuando duermo doy muchas vueltas en la cama"-explicó Ilya tratando de desvanecer las arrugas en su ropa de dormir.

-"¡¡Tenía calor!!"-chilló enfurruñado Leiyan, claramente captando a qué se refería el castaño –"Eres un mal pensado, tanto así que parece que eres tu quien está desesperado y no nosotros"-señaló igual con un dedo acusador, luego simplemente se cruzó de brazos sobre su torso desnudo.

-"Cállense y lárguense a dormir ya"-gruñó la voz de Suzaku, todos se volvieron a mirarle, no solo estaba medio desnudo sino que también traía los pantalones del pijama de lado –"Uno no puede disfrutar de los placeres de la juventud porque ustedes bebes no se están quietos maldita sea"-regañó, a los otros cuatro se les subió el rojo a la cara del solo captar a qué se refería –"Mojigatos"-les echó en cara, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que Suzaku había cerrado la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y que luego le escucharon reírse a carcajada suelta como si ponerles en cara su inocencia fuese de lo más divertido.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

A la mañana siguiente la paz no les llegó, apenas si cruzaron el umbral del pequeño comedor de la posada los demás inquilinos se les quedaron viendo como si quisieran matarlos, obviamente habían despertado a más de uno y la molestia se hizo aun más notaria cuando la mujer del posadero les sirvió el desayuno, o más bien les aporreó los platos en la mesa con lo cual todos pegaron un saltito algo avergonzados por lo sucedido.

-"¡Kyu que rico la pasé!"-exclamó Suzaku mientras entraba estirándose e incluso bostezando un poco.

-"Pervertido"-dijo por lo bajo Syaoran, evitando a toda costa mirarlo.

-"Oh pequeño Kimi, perdona haberte hecho sonrojar"-se disculpó con tono inocente, al castaño se le fueron los colores del rostro tan solo captar el nombrecito que el otro le había puesto, decidido, apenas si recuperara los colores y la movilidad, lo mataría.

-"Etto ¿Quieres desayunar?"-cuestionó tímidamente Sakura, no fuera a ser que a ella le fuera peor que al lobo.

-"Desde luego que si pequeña Tamao"-contestó mientras se sentaba sonriente a la cabeza de la mesa que ellos ocupaban, en realidad no entendían porque les andaba cambiando de nombre.

-"Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero, Bella amaneció perfectamente hoy"-comentó Leiyan al tiempo que jugaba con lo que fuera que les hubieran dado para desayunar, al menos parecía que él si le estaba siguiendo el juego a Suzaku.

-"Desde luego que lo hice, mi pequeña hermana luce radiante hoy, ha de ser porque eres el esposo perfecto Hyaweh"-y entonces alargó el brazo y le pellizcó una de las mejillas, vaya, ni siquiera Leiyan se había salvado de una dosis gratis de humillación y eso que le había seguido el juego.

-"Ya, ya para Light"-chilló mientras entrecerraba sus ojos color violeta intenso y se apartaba de los jalones que Suzaku le daba.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

Durante el rato que estuvieron vagueando por la posada, habían sido varias las ocasiones en que había tenido que ocultarse a prisa, aparentemente Kerberos no dejaba de ir y venir del lugar y aunque no estaban seguros de si los reconocería, a lo mejor y en una de esas vueltas podrían sacarle indirectamente información sobre el subordinado de luna, aunque ya casi era el crepúsculo y aun seguían sin nada.

O eso parecía hasta que vieron a la esposa del posadero haciendo a prisas y escondidas una canasta con víveres, después la cubrió perfectamente con un pañuelo y la entregó a uno de los niños del pueblo.

-"Ve, date prisa y lleva esto a la Srita. Suppy, hace días que esta oculta en el bosque"-murmuró muy por lo bajo, tan por lo bajo que si Leiyan e Ilya no hubiesen estado ocultos debajo del mesón no la habrían escuchado, aunque apenas si vieron irse al pequeño, salieron de su escondite.

La mujer se les quedó mirando con cierto pánico y después apartó la mirada de ellos e incluso les dio la espalda, por lo que deducían, hablaba por supuesto del subordinado de luna, sería cuestión de unas cuantas palabritas y obtendrían su ubicación.

-"No tiene de qué asustarse, somos amigos no enemigos"-murmuró Ilya, la mujer se volvió hacia ellos y les miró detenidamente.

-"Seguro me va a odiar por decirlo hasta ahora pero, he vuelto y lamento haber tardado tanto"-dijo Leiyan mientras rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos por su sello, hasta que una vez lo había encontrado lo puso a la vista ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la señora.

-"Pues vaya que sí se tardó Alteza, creímos que de verdad había muerto"-le plantó en cara aun con expresión de reproche, Leiyan se sonrojo algo apenado por ello aunque después de unos momentos la mirada de la mujer se suavizó e incluso le dedicó una pequeña sonrisita.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

Obviamente la mujer les resultó de mucha más ayuda de lo que en un principio habían pensado, no solo les dio todos los datos sobre el subordinado de luna sino también les indicó que dicha persona se encontraba oculta en el bosque aledaño, aun huyendo de Kerberos.

-"Bien, lo que sabemos es que… esta mujer… Spinel Sun, tiene 18 años, el cabello negro azulado largo y los ojos color turquesa ¿no? Se oye bonita"-comentó Suzaku con una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

-"Eres un pervertido"-espetó Syaoran con el ceño fruncido –"Y no creas que voy a dejar que uno de los míos caiga en tus juegos"-advirtió serio.

-"Como sea, tenemos que darnos prisa, no me gustó la manera en qué Kerberos estuvo entrando y saliendo de aquí todo el día, menos el hecho de que ahora no esté"-musitó la joven cerezo con una expresión dubitativa pintada en su rostro.

-"Eso mismo pienso, lo mejor será que la encontremos pronto, hoy hay luna nueva, estará más vulnerable que otros días"-les recordó Ilya, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y una vez que estuvieron armados y preparados dejaron la posada en el mayor silencio posible tratando de llegar lo más aprisa hasta la zona boscosa.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

Una vez más había fallado, el pequeño que intentaba ayudarla ahora se encontraba inconsciente o muerto, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cerciorarse de su estado, tan solo había salido corriendo, tratando de huir del alcance de ese hombre que llevaba noches persiguiéndola y hasta hoy había tenido suerte con sus escapes.

Aunque sabía que esta vez no duraría mucho, sus energías estaban casi agotadas y ni que decir de su magia, con la luna nueva en lo alto del cielo, su magia no era más que una chispa sin alcance.

-"Si yo fuera tu, me detendría, no haces más que dificultarte las cosas"-musitó la voz de su perseguidor, como un eco sombrío, como un aviso de la suerte que le esperaba si la alcanzaba.

En lugar de hacerle caso siguió corriendo, lo más que se le ocurría era entrar al poblado y tratar de perderlo ahí sabiendo que el tipo cuidaría de no hacer muchos destrozos, respiró casi con alivio en cuanto distinguió en su carrera los primeros vestigios de la proximidad de la plaza central de Chitriel, apuro más a sus piernas a pesar de que cada paso era más difícil que el anterior.

Y en cuanto logró alcanzar la calle empedrada de la plaza puso más empeño, incluso corrió a través de la fuente con agua fría abasteciéndola, el hombre aun estaba tras ella pero tal y como había pensado, ya no le estaba lanzando ataque tras ataque, corrió entonces colina abajo y se barrió entre un par de calles buscando un lugar donde ocultarse, dio vuelta en una esquina y se horrorizó al ver que era un callejón sin salida, no tendría tiempo para escapar y entonces la atraparían, su última esperanza fueron unos barriles alineados en una esquina del callejón, corrió hasta ellos y se escondió detrás, haciéndose un ovillo y abrazando sus piernas mientras ocultaba la cabeza contra sus rodillas tratando de amortiguar el sonido de su agitada respiración.

-"No tiene caso, sé muy bien que estas aquí"-le habló de nuevo la voz, con un tono cantarín y divertido impreso en cada una de sus palabras.

Entonces el sujeto hizo explotar uno de los barriles y ella trató de encogerse más, aun esperanzada de que no la viera, otro barril se hizo añicos cerca de ella, aun quedaban otros tres para resguardarla, escuchó un sonido como un chasquido y el miedo la invadió.

Luego la explosión resonó en sus oídos y al instante siguiente se sintió estrellarse con fuerza contra la pared del suelo justo antes de que el dolor la hiciera gritar y todo se tornara color negro a su alrededor.

-"Vaya, creo que me pasé de la mano"-murmuró Kerberos al ver a la mujer en el suelo, se acercó a paso tranquilo hasta ella y permaneció de pie y en silencio a su lado –"Al menos así no se va a escapar cuando la lleve donde la Reina"-musitó un tanto divertido, eso antes de advertir que el suelo calizo comenzaba a marcharse un líquido escarlata que de a poco iba formando una charca la cual pronto alcanzaría a sus zapatos.

Aquello no le gustó, su intención no había sido matarla, solo quería aturdirla para que ya no le causara problemas, ahora tendría que explicarle a su Reina que por accidente había matado a su misión, chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y se inclinó con la intención de recoger el cuerpo, a penas si tiró de su brazo con nula delicadeza ella profirió un gemido de dolor y casi lo sintió como un alivio, al fin y al cabo no la había matado.

La levantó en brazos y la acomodó contra su pecho, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó el que sería su camino de regreso a la parte habitada de la ciudad, tendría que despertar a un médico o arreglárselas el solo si quería la mujer viviera hasta concluir con su misión.

-"No pesas absolutamente nada, supongo que no te he dado mucho espacio en estos días"-murmuró sonriendo como niño pequeño ante un nuevo juguete.

|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|OxO|

La noción de que habían llegado tarde les llegó en el preciso instante en que habían entrado al callejón, notando los restos de varias explosiones y al final, una gran mancha color carmín escarlata; Ilya se estremeció al verlo, incapaz de evitar recordar su primer día en los que habían sido los territorios de los Li, el día en que la loca Oruha casi la había matado.

-"Llegamos tarde"-soltó en un murmullo mordaz Leiyan, sus dedos tocando el carmín escarlata sobre la roca caliza.

-"¡¡Rayos!!"-maldijo Syaoran, su puño impactando con fuerza contra una de las paredes del callejón.

-"Ni siquiera pudimos recuperar su cuerpo"-musitó en un murmullo triste Sakura, Leiyan se volvió a mirarla entre sorprendido y pensativo.

-"Aun no es tarde"-pareció comprender, ellos lo miraron sin entender de que hablaba –"Kerberos la necesita viva, si no está aquí quiere decir que él la tiene y que aun podemos salvarla"-explicó, la mirada de Sakura pareció iluminarse ante esa sencilla posibilidad.

-"Lo que tú dices es que hagamos una misión de rescate"-aclaró Suzaku, el joven príncipe del tiempo negó con la cabeza.

-"Es algo que yo debo hacer solo, Kerberos solía ser mi amigo, además, es mi responsabilidad desde que esa chica puso un pie en mi reino"-musitó, y aunque a Ilya aquello no le gustó en lo absoluto, sabía que aunque se negara él lo haría, se notaba decidido, siendo así que tan solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro de resignación.

**Fin del Capítulo XI**

Si, pueden odiarme, se los permito, disculpen toda la espera y agradezco enormemente su paciencia, no debería excusarme pero, la cosa es que mi vida ha estado demasiado loca los últimos meses y mi inspiración ha estado viene y va, por lo tanto no había podido terminar el capítulo con total precisión, ahora ya está concluido, ya he comenzado con el siguiente pero no sé cuándo podré terminarlo, como ya dije, mi inspiración ha estado de caprichosa.

Ahora sí, los dejo, tengo que seguir preparando actualizaciones de todo lo que pueda mientras inspiración este por acá.

Dejen muchos lindos reviews que me son de mucha ayuda y me dan ánimos para seguir, para forzar a la musa escapista n.n

Atte. Hanna H. Darko


End file.
